Sleep My Angel
by Snowberryxoxo
Summary: After Klaus orders Elijah to find Katerina Petrova, Elijah travels to Belgium for a while and falls deeply in love with an already engaged young woman, but Klaus is not pleased with this and shows Elijah the punishment of ignoring his orders... Elijah/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hii, I've been missing writing romance stories that involves the Originals and since there isn't that many Elijah/OC stories, then I thought I would make one *drools of a pic of Daniel Gillies* and besides - Elijah deserves some love! xD**

**So here is my story and the title is the English translation of the French song "Dors Mon Ange" by Maeva Méline (yup, the character is named after her) :D**

**Rated M for violence, lime scenes, and language**

**Disclaimer: (Sadly) I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters, but I do own those that aren't in the books or show ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Diaries - Sleep My Angel<strong>

Prologue:

**Belgium, 1542**

The guests were already starting to arrive much to my dismay and I quickly noticed that it was mostly men, which could only mean one thing. Father had broken his promise and used the celebration of my 20th birthday as a disguise of his mission of finding me a husband at last. I was not surprised that he would go ahead yet another promise, because breaking promises were what he was great at.

However, I was bent on having a joyful 20th birthday, so I did not let the lack of female guests keep me from getting what I wanted tonight. I didn't walk downstairs yet, though, but sat down at my window and looked down towards the crowd of strapping young and old gentlemen, who seized each other up as they were waiting to be let inside Château Belacqua.

"Lady Maeva, your father wishes to talk with you in his parlor," Alice said as she entered my bedroom with my newly polished high heeled shoes. She helped me put them on, but stopped me before I left to see my father. "Happy birthday, Maeva. May you live for another 20 years."

I smiled and hugged my dear friend and maid, who had taken care of me ever since my mother passed away. She had always been there for me and used to tell me how much of a daughter I was to her. I thanked her once again and walked calmly in my new and beautiful cream colored dress to my father's parlor. I could hear the sound of a familiar young man's voice inside the parlor and groaned quietly, because I knew who the voice belonged to.

The posh Duke Aldéric of Beaumont, who every year since my 16th birthday had proposed to me over and over again – only to be rejected every time.

I took a deep breath and walked inside the parlor, my suspicion being confirmed when I saw the fine duke seated in one of my father's chairs with a glass of red wine in his hand. He ran his fingers through his midnight black, shoulder-long hair and moved his pair of green-grayish eyes towards me.

A smile formed on Aldéric's lips and he immediately put his glass down and walked up to me, greeting me politely before revealing the reason of his attendance.

"My lovely Maeva, it's always delightful to meet you and allow me to be the first of many men to wish you happy birthday," he said and held my hand a little longer than I wanted him to. But I thanked him and glanced at my father, who wore a grin on his face I was almost too afraid to ask what meant precisely. "Your father and I were just talking about all the suitors who have shown up tonight."

"Oh, have you now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at my father to let him know how immensely annoyed I was at him right now. "Well, then I presume that you are here as well as a suitor tonight."

"Actually, I have some wonderful news, my dear," Father said and nodded to Aldéric, who left and went downstairs to the others. "I have talked with young Aldéric and he has expressed how deeply he has wanted to marry you the last four years, which is something you never told me."

"Yes, and of very obvious reasons…" I said and sat down on the chair Aldéric had sat on. "He is so… snobbish and only loves me for our fortune and my looks. I want a husband, who loves all of me and that includes my interests and–"

"_Maeva_," he said firmly and stood up, hands resting on the desk between us. "I understand that you wish to choose your own husband and I have given you the opportunity to do so, but you reject every suitor who comes to you. And since you are not getting any younger, then I have chosen to choose a husband for you. Aldéric."

I stood up now too, eyes widened with aversion flashed all over my face. "Father, I–"

"I am not changing my mind, dear. Tonight I will announce your engagement and you will be kind to your future husband. Do you understand?"

I reluctantly nodded and walked downstairs to the ballroom where the party was held. The ballroom was filled with chattering men of all ages and those of them, who had not come to propose to me, and pushed a stray of long my white-blond hair as I walked inside to them. I was everything else but content tonight and wished to murder Aldéric for revealing his proposals the last four years.

However, a lady did not show that she was upset, so I forced a smile on my lips and went from one relative to another to welcome them and danced with the other suitors in between the welcoming.

After I had welcomed just about everyone, it was my time to show one of my talents and sing to everyone like I always did to my birthday parties. I loved to sing and dance, because it reminded me of the time before my mother became terribly ill and passed away.

It was a time where my mother would sing beautifully, while I danced with my father and enjoyed being a carefree child with no responsibilities, no reputation to protect, and no suitors to worry about.

I deeply missed that time and that was why I chose a morose song tonight. I remembered how my mother used to tell me that even morose songs were beautiful in their own way and that whenever I felt gloomy, then I should just sing about it.

But as I was singing an old French song about everlasting love, I caught the eyes of someone I did not know. He was watching me in the crowd of relatives and suitors with his warm and alluring dark brown eyes, running his fingers through his shoulder-long dark brown colored hair as he caught me looking at him as well.

There was something about him that made my heart flutter and I felt a strong desire to get to know this young man. But when the song finally ended and the crowd was clapping of my performance and walking up to me to comment on my voice, he disappeared for a moment and as he did that I felt my heart drop. My attention was soon taken away by my fiancé, though, who wanted to announce our engagement to everyone.

And after he had done so, he wished to dance with me and only the two of us danced together, while everyone else were standing around us and watching us with what I presumed was mixed feelings. Some were jealous, others were content, and then there was my proud and somewhat relieved father, who was content with the fact that I was finally engaged.

"I cannot describe how… blissful I am about marrying you, Maeva…" Aldéric said as we danced together with our palms pressed to each other. "I truly do love you. You are everything a woman should be like and even more. And I promise you that I will do whatever I can to earn the right to call me your husband, for you are worth everything I have been through to marry you."

I was stunned to hear Aldéric say those words, but even though I cared for him, then his love was nothing compared to his selfishness, arrogance, and greed. I had seen how he treated the people, who were under him and how little he cared about his servants. And I had mostly heard all the gossip about how he tended to wander around with different women every night.

"If I have to love you, then I want you to promise me something," I said when our dance ended and the crowd was once again clapping. "I want you to promise me that you will never be unfaithful to me. Neither whilst we are to be wedded nor whilst we are married."

Aldéric seemed baffled of what I had said, but he nodded and promised me that he would not be unfaithful to me. I knew that I might not be able to trust his word, because he had never held his word to me in the past. He was in a sense just like my father when it came to making promises.

"I will do everything for you," he said before we parted. "You have my word on that."

I watched as Aldéric walked up to his snobbish parents, who were just as horrible as he was, and sighed heavily. My faith had been sealed now and there was absolutely nothing I could do to change that. I didn't know whether to cry or stay strong, but I didn't have to choose because I felt someone poke me on my back and when I turned I saw that it was no other than the young gentleman I had seen before – the one with the warm, dark brown eyes and shoulder-long dark hair.

"Congratulations with your engagement and birthday," he said with a charming British accent. "I am Lord Elijah. It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Maeva, and… I must say that you have an exquisite singing voice."

I curtsied politely and thanked him for the compliment as well as the congratulations even though there was nothing to congratulate about of one of them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Lord Elijah," I said kindly and felt my heart flutter once again when he kissed the back of my hand. The touch of his lips on my skin sent a jolt of excitement through my body and made my cheeks become rosy. "Have you enjoyed your residency in Brussels so far? I am presuming that you are not from around here…"

Elijah smiled and made my body burning with the desire to feel his lips on my skin again. "That is correct and yes, I really enjoy living here and I am honored to work with your father."

"Work?" I did not recall Father ever telling me that someone named Elijah was coming to work with him, but then again, Father never told me much about his work.

"Yes, I will be staying here for the next six months and assist him with his work. I hope that it is not a problem for you?"

I shook my head. I was happy that I would have the chance to get to know him and that he would become more of an acquaintance than a stranger to me.

"In that case, let me be the first to wish you welcome to my home and feel free to ask me of anything you might need to know about Brussels or even just how to please my father."

Elijah chuckled softly and nodded. "Would you like to dance with me, Lady Maeva?"

I smiled beamingly, wanting nothing else but to feel his warm touch. "I most certainly would."

Elijah took my hand and this time I truly was delighted to dance with a Lord, who seemed genuinely nice and lived up to the word 'gentleman'. He might be polite and passive if I compared him to Aldéric, but there was something about his essence, personality, and way of moving that simply astounded me.

Elijah was charming in all the right ways, seemed to be able to look right into my soul, and did not rush. He took his time, enjoyed every second of the moment, and deep inside him I could sense a strong passion for love.

But… there was something else about him that made my instincts telling me to flee and I could sense a certain darkness inside him that controlled this strong passion. I chose to ignore my instincts and simply enjoyed my time with him.

We danced for much longer than what was appropriate now that I was engaged, but we didn't care and didn't look at the staring eyes on us or listened to the gossip around us. Our eyes were locked on each other and I wished more than ever that this dance would continue all night long.

However, I felt another poke on my back and I watched as Elijah's gaze moved from my emerald green eyes to the person, who stood behind me. I reluctantly let go of him and turned to Aldéric, who stood with a mixed facial expression that showed that he was not pleased with me dancing with Elijah and something else that I couldn't figure out what meant.

But when I turned back to Elijah's direction I saw that he was no longer there and I couldn't help but wonder if our time together had just been a dream or a fleeting moment of happiness…

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	2. Lovers

**A/N: Hii, thank you so much for all the reviews, faves, and alerts I got :D**

**But here's chap 1 and enjoy!**

**Btw, the poem in this chap is originally written by Siegfried Sassoon and even though Siegfried was first born in 1886, then I thought that it fit perfectly in this chap ;)**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 1:

A fortnight had passed since my 20th birthday and while I should be thinking about my wedding, I was more interested in spending my afternoons watching Elijah from afar and making up any possible excuse to see him – even if it was merely for a minute or two.

Whenever I went to bed the first thing I would think about was the memory of us dancing together at my birthday party. But when we would walk past each other or talk, Elijah changed and acted as if he hadn't experienced what I experienced that wonderful night.

As if our dance together meant nothing to him.

It pained me, because I couldn't stop this feeling of being drawn to him like a moth to a flame and neither could I ignore it. What happened between us that night was… magical and almost meant to be, which only made it so much harder for me to marry Aldéric.

"Maeva, is something wrong?" Alice asked worriedly, making my heart skip a beat.

I had been so caught up with thinking about Elijah that I didn't hear her coming up to the swing outside in my garden – the only place where I could think without being bothered. I looked over my shoulder at Alice as she walked up to me with a worried expression on her aged face. She was carrying a bucket filled with red apples from the big apple tree near my home.

"No, I am merely thinking…" I answered and noticed a certain someone sitting by the apple tree, his dark hair fluttering lightly in the wind as he was scribbling down something in his notebook.

I felt a twinge in my heart when I saw him and sighed heavily. Alice followed my lingering gaze and smiled weakly as if she knew what I was feeling right now.

"He is a very charming and handsome lord," she said. "Don't you agree?"

I felt my cheeks become flushed and looked away. "No, I most certainly do not," I said, starting to feel angry of how he was making me feel. "He is just like all the other young lords."

Alice grinned and I felt my heart beat faster. "Well, I will leave you alone then. But eat this. Maybe it will help on your mood."

She handed me an apple and walked back towards my home. I glanced at the apple tree, but Elijah was gone, so I turned my gaze back to the apple and tightened my grip around it. I was mad and in my fury I threw the apple away, muttering a curse in German that my cousin Alfred taught me when he came to visit me a few years ago in case I wanted to curse without my father noticing it.

"Young ladies do not swear…" I heard a familiar voice say.

I immediately looked up and saw Elijah standing a few feet away from me with the apple I threw away in his hand, polishing it on his trousers before taking a bite of it. I didn't say anything, but merely shrugged and moved a bit on the swing. However, I suddenly felt someone pushing the swing and was shocked to see how quietly and swiftly Elijah had moved to behind me.

"You are angry with me for ignoring you."

I gulped hard. It was true. So very true, but I didn't want to admit it. I shouldn't even be concerned whether or not he liked me, because I was already engaged to someone else.

"Is that a question or statement?" I asked nonchalantly.

Elijah sighed and stopped pushing the swing abruptly, answering: "You are engaged, Maeva. It will not be long before you are married to Duke Aldéric and I will be long gone again."

I looked over my shoulder at him, wanting nothing more than to feel the touch of his hands. "But you do like me, yes?"

Elijah nodded and smiled. "But I do not want to ruin your life. You have many things to look forward to in the future."

"And you do not?"

He was quiet for a few minutes and started pushing my swing once again, this time lighter and slower.

"My life is very… complicated," Elijah said tentatively. "I cannot stay one place for more than a few years and I have made a promise to my brother that I must keep."

"Oh…" I said and sighed heavily. I wondered what kind of promise he had made and what he meant by 'complicated'. "Well, can't you just… take me with you? I have never been out traveling before…"

"No!" It came out a little faster than he intended, but it was already too late.

It was clear to me that Elijah didn't like me as much as I liked him and knowing that made the twinge in my heart feel almost excruciating.

"Maeva, I–"

"It does not matter, Lord Elijah," I said and jumped off my swing. "Now if you will excuse me, then I have other business to attend."

I walked as fast as I could back to my home even though Elijah was not following me and tried my best to keep the brimming tears inside until I entered my bedroom. It was strange for me to feel this way about a man and then a nobleman I had only known for two weeks, but whom I truly didn't know after all. I knew that love was strange, because my mother had told me so when I was just a child, but I never imagined it to be so… intense and somewhat frustrating.

However, as I sat down on my four-poster bed, I noticed something white under the oil lamp and took out a folded note from underneath the light. I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand and unfolded the note. It was a poem from Elijah with a hidden message inside it.

_You were glad **to-night**: and now you've **go**ne away._  
><em>Flushed in the dark, you put your dreams <strong>to<strong> bed;_  
><em>But as you fall asleep I hear you say<em>  
><em>Those tired sweet drowsy words we left unsaid.<em>

_Sleep well: for I can follow you, to bless_  
><em>And lull your distant beauty where you roam;<em>  
><em>And with wild songs of hoarded loveliness<em>  
><em>Recall you to <strong>these arms<strong> that were your home._

"Tonight, go to these arms…" I said quietly to myself and smiled.

He wished to see me and see me he would. I could not stay mad at him and wanted to enjoy the six months I had left with him. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for tonight. I knew that it was wrong for me to go to another man's bedroom, but I could not stay away from this particular man. I desired him more than I had ever desired anything else before.

However, it was going to be difficult to sneak in to his bedroom in the other end of the château and I had to wait until my father had gone to bed. But until the nightfall had come, I had to act normal and not let my father know that I was going against his will. I left my bedroom and looked for my father, who did not have any work today. I found him seated in the lounge, but he was not alone.

"Ah, mon ami!" Aldéric exclaimed joyfully when he saw me enter the lounge. I left my heart beat a little faster and even though I did not love him, then I still felt bad about having these feelings to someone else. "Maeva, we were just talking about our wedding and we were wondering whether we should hold it here or in Gers. What do you think?"

It did not matter if we were to be married at his home or mine when I in the end did not love him, but I took a seat and made my choice.

"Since I will be leaving my home after the wedding, then I wish for our wedding to be hold here," I said, though, it was more an excuse for me to stay a little longer in Elijah's presence. "I hope that is fine with you, Aldéric."

Aldéric nodded and kissed the back of my hand without taking his lingering gaze away from my eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but Elijah walked through the lounge and immediately took my attention away from my fiancé. Elijah noticed us and stopped dead in his tracks to greet Aldéric before continue walking to wherever he was going. I wanted to follow him and maybe get a sense of which kind of man he was when he was not attending parties or working for my father.

"For how long will Lord Elijah be staying here?" Aldéric asked curiously.

"Six months or so," Father answered. "He is a very good man and I am very lucky to have offered his help. He travelled all the way from Bulgaria."

"Bulgaria? What was he doing there?" I asked curiously.

My father shrugged, for he didn't know exactly what Elijah had been doing there, but he told me that he had heard many great things about him and his work. He was a very influential lord, knew how to convince the merchants and other builders to work with him, and he was most of all a man of honor.

"He seems very mysterious to me," Aldéric said, though. "Are you sure you can trust him?"

"Of course we can!" Father said and for once I agreed with him. "The past two weeks he has already finished the work I would have the spent a whole month to finish and I have never had difficulty with him or his work."

Aldéric muttered something I couldn't hear, but I didn't care he liked Elijah or not, for I did and I knew that Elijah liked me as well. Perhaps, one day I would be able to tell him that I love him and rather wanted to marry him.

"Unless you two need me for anything else, then I will retreat to my bedroom and write a letter for Aunt Hilda." I said.

My father gave me a brief kiss on my forehead before he let me leave and I walked back to my bedroom. I wrote the letter to my Aunt, who now lived in Germany with her wealthy husband, and let her know that the wedding would be held at my home. I was very close to my aunt, because after my mother passed away, she stayed with us for a while and helped my father take care of me. She could tell me all kinds of stories about her and my mother's adventures when they were young.

When nightfall finally did come, I was waiting with anticipation for my father to retreat to his bedroom, so I could go to Elijah's. I was so nervous that I could almost hear my fast heartbeat as I lay under the covers. I could hear my father walk past my bedroom and after almost half an hour, I finally stepped out of my bed and turned on the oil lamp. I walked quietly down the long corridors and listened carefully to the sounds around me in case someone other than me was still awake.

Elijah was still awake when I entered his bedroom, writing what looked like a letter to someone named Klaus. I briefly wondered who Klaus was, but I was more interested in feeling the touch of his hands than to ask him about his personal life.

"I liked the poem," I said quietly, making him put his quill down and turn to me. "Elijah, I… I understand that you are a man of honor and respect that, but… I cannot ignore how I feel about you."

"I know," Elijah said and stood up. He walked up to me and when he touched my cheek with his fingers I felt the same jolt of excitement I had felt before. I could feel his gaze lingering on me and wanted to melt in his embrace. "I apologized, but I cannot do this. This is against what I stand for, what I–"

I interrupted Elijah with a kiss and felt him relax after a while. He kissed me back, our lips parting slightly and allowing the tip of our tongues to touch gently. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, utterly engrossed in the warm, tickling sensation that spread throughout my body from my lips to my toes.

I felt one of Elijah's hands slip around the waist of my white chemise, while he buried the fingers of his other hand in my long, white-blond hair.

Our first kiss was everything I expected it to be and much more. I never imagined that the feeling would become so intense, so lifelike, and strong that it would make tears brim in my eyes. It was all so very engulfing, but at the same time it felt like a dream I didn't want to wake up from.

But Elijah suddenly pulled away and moved his hand from my hair to my cheek, caressing it gently and making my fast heartbeat slow down. He seemed frustrated, but still content and like he wanted more. He was struggling with something and that something was involved with why he couldn't stay for more than six months.

"You should go to bed," he said, kissing both of my hands. "You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, so please go and get some rest."

I looked wonderingly at him, but then remembered that tomorrow morning I had to go to the market with Aldéric and spend the day with him. I rather wanted to stay home, but it was an obligation I could not ignore.

"Will I be seeing you tomorrow night then?" I asked hopefully.

Elijah smiled and gave me another, but brief and tender kiss before he opened the door for me. "I will come to you this time, so do not fall asleep… Now I bid you goodnight, Maeva."

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, giggling softly. "Goodnight, Elijah."

And with that I snuck back to my bedroom and slept peacefully all night.

I could not remember the last time I had been so happy and couldn't wait until tomorrow night where Elijah would this time come to me and we would be able to continue where we left off. I could still feel the lingering touch of his soft lips on mine and smell his honeysweet, but somewhat metallic breath.

As I replayed the memory of our kiss and remembered feeling something sharp briefly graze my tongue and wondered if it was something I had just imagined or behind the reason why Elijah ended our kiss so soon. Whatever was keeping him from letting go of his inhibitions, then I was starting to worry me and I had a feeling that I might have to do certain things a young woman shouldn't do.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	3. Lord Niklaus

**A/N: Hii, again thanks for the lovely reviews! :D**

**Here's a little filler before the real drama begins...**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 2:

"Elijah seems like a very… withdrawn person," Aldéric said as we walked through the streets of Brussels together. "Is he married or engaged?"

"I don't know," I said and I truly didn't. I wondered if the reason why Elijah acted like this was that he was already married or engaged and had to go back to whoever he was bound to. "Perhaps I could ask him when we get back."

Aldéric looked alarmed at me and shook his head quicker than he intended to. "I will ask him. I suppose I should get to know him anyway, for he is a friend of my future father-in-law."

I sighed when he reminded me of our future wedding and wished that I was walking through the streets with Elijah right now. But faith had other plans with me and this affair of mine would only last six precious months before I had to marry Aldéric, become his young wife and the duchess of Beaumont, and the mother of his children.

"Do you have any thoughts on what we are going to do after the wedding?" I asked, trying to take my mind off Elijah for once.

Aldéric moved his gaze to me and smiled mischievously. "Yes, I have in fact made a few thoughts. Firstly, I think that we should start right away with producing an heir to our fortune. I know that we are still young, but in case something does happen to either one of us, then we will always have our children to carry on our legacy…" he answered.

Children? Dear, God… He was only 25 and already wanted to impregnate me, but I suppose it wasn't that shocking when most of my friends were already married by now. I even had friends at my age, who were expecting their second or third child because they were married at the age of 17.

"I must warn you, though, that my family has a tendency to be… hot-tempered – especially, the men."

"Hot-tempered? So I will be giving birth to a troublemaker like you?" I could not stop myself from asking.

Aldéric merely chuckled and gently stroked my cheek with his thumb, but then he suddenly noticed someone he knew and smiled brightly.

I turned my gaze to the direction he was looking towards and spotted no other than Elijah, talking with a young nobleman, who looked slightly familiar. He had shoulder-long, dirty blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and there was something about him that made me want to run screaming away. I tightened my grip around Aldéric's arm and first noticed this when Aldéric looked worriedly at me.

"We should introduce ourselves," he said and before I could stop him he was already heading towards the two young men, who immediately turned their attention to him and only him. It was first later they noticed me and I could sense some sort of rivalry between them. "Bonjour, Lord Elijah. I do not believe that I have met your acquaintance before. I am Duke Aldéric of Beaumont and this is my lovely fiancée, Lady Maeva of Brussels."

I noticed how uncomfortable Elijah became when his friend took my hand and pressed his lips to it before introducing himself.

"I am Lord Niklaus, but do call me Klaus," he said, smiling charmingly. "It is a pleasure to meet you and your fiancé even though my dear brother sadly has not told me anything about you."

Brother? I looked at Elijah, who still seemed uncomfortable with his brother holding my hand and so did Aldéric. The three young men were all very tense and the tension between them was almost unbearable, so I opened my mouth to break the silence.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Lord Klaus," I said. "I hope that you are enjoying Brussels so far."

"Oh, I am," Klaus said and smiled brighter. "But now I must unfortunately bid you goodbye, for my brother and I have many business to attend. However, I hope that we will meet again soon, milady."

I nodded and the two brothers continued walking, Aldéric watching them as they disappeared into the crowd of noisy merchants.

"So Elijah has a brother…" Aldéric said, almost as if he was plotting something big. He noticed that I was staring confusedly at him and chuckled. "Let us go to the dressmaker, ma chérie. I believe it is time for you to get a new dress."

"But I do not want a new dress…" I said.

Aldéric raised an eyebrow. "Now that I do not believe! Women love new dress. Especially, the expensive ones their fiancés pay for."

I snorted. "I do not need a man to pay for my dress and I do not need a dress either. Unless, you want your fiancée to act unladylike, then I suggest you take me to the shoemaker instead, because I do in fact want a pair of new shoes…"

Aldéric laughed and kissed my hand as he ushered me to the shoemaker instead. I might not love my fiancé, but I did enjoy teasing him once in a while and since the man I did like was walking in the opposite direction, then I had to settle with teasing him for now to get through the day.

After going to the shoemaker and a tailor where Aldéric fetched the custom-made clothes his tailor had made for him, we went back to my home and spent the rest of the afternoon outside in my garden. He pushed my swing as I sat on it and it felt like Aldéric was trying harder to win my affection.

Was he feeling threatened by Elijah's presence?

Did he know that I had feelings for someone else?

"My beautiful Eva… How did I ever become so lucky to have you as my fiancée?" he asked, stopping the swing to wrap his arms around me.

I looked over my shoulder and felt his lips press against his. His kiss was hard, rough, and nothing like the wonderful kiss I shared with Elijah. But I was afraid that he might become worried if I pushed him away or didn't kiss him back, so I let him kiss me and pretended that he was Elijah, which of course only made me want him more.

"_Maeva!_ _Aldéric!_" my father shouted, making Aldéric pull away and look at him.

"C'est la vie…" he said, chuckling softly, and smiled.

"Do you truly love me, Aldéric?" I asked, catching him by surprise.

Aldéric looked wonderingly at me for a moment, but then he kneeled down before my feet with my hand in his and looked deep into my eyes.

"I do, Maeva. You are nothing like the other women I have ever loved before. I know you might not believe that because of my reputation, but I am being honest with you. I love you and I hope that you will learn to love me too…" he answered.

"I care for you, but I am afraid that I am just another woman for you. Another… conquest."

I noticed that Aldéric became nervous now, but he quickly hid it and turned up on his charm. "I am not a young teenager anymore, Maeva. I am an adult and I want to settle down with the woman I love. Would I keep proposing to you year after year if I did not truly love you?"

I sighed. "I suppose not… I apologize for questioning your intentions, but I have never loved a man before and I am afraid that you might break my heart."

Aldéric stood up and took my arm in his as he ushered me back inside to my father, who had called us for dinner. I was surprised to see Elijah's brother dining with us as well, but I was curious of what Klaus could tell me about his mysterious brother.

"I never had the chance to ask you where you originally come from…" I said to Elijah and saw Klaus raise an eyebrow at his brother.

"I… _we_ grew up at a small village in Eastern Europe near Germany," Elijah said hesitantly. "We left to work with merchants and other things."

I nodded understandingly and caught Klaus staring at my necklace that was made of a sunstone my father once bought. He made the stone cut into two pieces and one of those pieces I bore while my mother bore the other one. Klaus noticed that I had caught him staring and smiled charmingly.

"That is a very fine necklace you have," he said. "Is it a sunstone?"

Elijah sat down his fork a little too hard and made me look briefly at him before I nodded. The smile on Klaus's lips grew wider and turned almost… sinister. I felt the urge to flee and my heart began beating faster, but I merely took a deep breath and continued eating.

"I am very interested in jewelries and especially stones like the one you are wearing," Klaus said. "And I am curious of where you actually bought it."

"Oh, I believe that question is for me to answer," my father said, making Klaus turn his full attention to him instead. I sighed in relief and saw that Elijah was somewhat relieved too. "I went on a trip to Italy many years ago and bought it of a woman named Adrienne. She was married to a friend of mine, but after a while she left him of unknown reasons… Anyway, I had someone to make it into two necklace and gave the necklaces to the two women I love the most."

My father smiled at me and I felt my cheeks become flushed. He might not be the best father, but he was a father nonetheless and would always love me. I turned my gaze back to Elijah and could see that he was starting to relax.

After the very… interesting dinner, my father and the three young men took their drinks to the lounge, while I retreated to my bedroom, feeling tired and exhausted from such a long day. But I did not get the chance to relax for long, because someone knocked lightly on my door and when I opened it I did not see the man I wanted to show up outside my bedroom, but more like his brother.

"Lord Niklaus," I said wonderingly. "Do you need something?"

Klaus nodded, staring once again at my necklace. "I was just wondering if I could take another look at your necklace if it is not too much to ask for," he said. "I promise I will give it back to you."

I looked down at my necklace and instinctively put a hand on it. I never took my necklace off – not even when I went to bath or slept. It was my most beloved possession and a constant reminder of the close bond I had with my mother.

"I apologize, but I… I cannot take it off. It is a very precious and beloved necklace and… I hope you understand." I said.

The smile on Klaus's lips faded a bit, but he kept his posture and I saw his pupils begin to dilate in a strange way. I became slightly dazed, but other than that I was fine.

"I do understand, but… I want you to give it to me."

I was offended by his rudeness and instead of giving it to him I slammed the door shut and locked it. I now understood why Elijah hadn't told me anything about his brother and seemed frustrated by his presence. His brother was rude and under all that charm, there was a monster of some sort just like there was under Aldéric's façade.

And now I feared that Elijah was hiding something as well…

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	4. Werewolves

**A/N: Hii, wauw thanks again for the quick and lovely reviews! :D**

**Next chap might be up later today, but until then... enjoy! **

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 3:

Elijah never came to my bedroom, but when I walked out to the kitchen in the middle of the night I passed Aldéric's bedroom and thought for a moment that I heard him talk seductively with someone. I wanted to go inside and catch him cheating on me, but I was more drawn to Elijah's bedroom and wished to talk with him.

However, Elijah was not even sleeping in his bedroom, but sitting in the lounge and looking more than just frustrated. I walked in to him and could see a glass of what looked like red wine. I went to take a sip of it, but Elijah quickly grabbed it from me and drank the last of it.

"A lady does not drink wine after midnight…" he said drowsily, which made me worry if he had had more than one drink.

"That is strange. I have never heard about such rule," I said teasingly, trying to cheer him up. He smiled weakly and I looked around before taking a seat on his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Why didn't you come?"

Elijah was quiet at first, but then he placed his finger under my chin and made me look deeply into those warm, dark brown eyes of his.

"I thought that you might want to be alone after how my brother offended you," he said, caressing my cheek gently. I could smell that same metallic scent in his breath, but this time it was stronger. I guessed that it was the wine, but wondered why it would smell metallic. It never had before. "I apologize for his… lack of manners."

"You should not be apologizing for something your brother did."

Elijah leaned in to kiss me tenderly, but he caught sight of something behind me. I quickly turned around and saw a shadow fly by at the doorway. It sent a shiver down my spine and I wondered if something was in the château.

"It is not safe for us to be together here," Elijah said, making me look back at him. "Does a walk in the woods sound good?"

I nodded and kissed him once again, this time it was more passionately and we both lost track of time for a moment, until Elijah suddenly pulled back and caught me by surprise by swooping me up into his strong arms and carrying me to my bedroom that was closets to the lounge. He too thought that he heard something coming from Aldéric's bedroom, but he didn't stop to take a look, because he was more interested in spending time with me.

When we reached my bedroom, he placed me on my bed and we continued the passionate and delicate kisses. I did not know if it was the red wine or something else that had made Elijah loosen up, but I was enjoying that he was letting go of his inhibitions and was letting go of my own tonight – even if it meant that I was going to do something I would regret.

All I wanted was to be with him right now.

However, I still had some inhibitions left, for when Elijah's hand began sliding up my thigh and underneath the fabric of my chemise I instinctively stopped him and pulled away. He moved his hand away and gave me a soft kiss on my cheek instead.

"Elijah, I must ask you of something important," I said, the tip of our noses gently touching each other and it felt like he was looking right into my soul with those dark eyes of his. "Are you married or engaged?"

Elijah looked surprised of my question, but he gave me another kiss and did not become nervous like Aldéric had become when I asked him about his intentions.

"No, I am not married nor am I engaged," he said honestly and I believed him. He _was_ a man of honor after all. "I am guessing that you have more questions for me."

I nodded and bit my bottom lip. "Why do you have to leave in six months?"

Elijah sighed now and sat up. I sat up too and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I cannot tell you why I have to leave and I do not want to lie just to give you an explanation."

I sighed heavily and sighed that Elijah would just tell me the truth. I did not care if he was wanted for murder or if he was a thief. I just wanted to know the truth before I gave my virtue to him.

"Please, Elijah. I want to know the truth. I want to… fully trust you," I said. "Do you not trust me?"

Elijah opened his mouth to answer, but the door suddenly opened and we saw Klaus enter the room with a devilish smirk on his face. He had blood stains on the collar of his shirt and looked like he had just been out drinking.

"Do not fret, ma chérie," he said teasingly. "I promise I will not tell a living soul about your little affair if you just hand me that beautiful necklace of yours."

I frowned and instinctively put a hand up on the sunstone. "Why do you want my necklace?" I asked worriedly.

Elijah narrowed his eyes at his brother and I noticed that Elijah had seen the blood stains too. He shifted uncomfortably on my mattress and looked like he wanted to throw his brother out of here. But we all suddenly heard a loud howl coming from inside the château and the howl was soon followed by a woman's scream. I instinctively pulled myself closer to Elijah and felt his protective arms around me.

"Looks like it is a full moon tonight," Klaus merely said and grinned as if he did not fear whatever was in my home. "Take the necklace and come before her little fiancé finds us."

I looked confusedly at Elijah, who was looking at my necklace, and felt a twinge in my heart. Had he merely been after my necklace all this time?

"Maeva, I… I never intended on falling in love with you, but… we have to leave your home now before Aldéric finds us," he said. "Please. Trust me."

I looked into his eyes and even though I was hurt by the fact that he was after my necklace, then I could see that he was a genuinely good person, so I nodded and let him pick me up into his arms just as a large, grey wolf burst inside the bedroom and growled loudly at us. I thought about what Elijah had said about "before Aldéric finds us" and wondered if the wolf was Aldéric.

Was it even possible?

Did _werewolves_ really exist?

I had heard stories and legends about them, but my father always said that such creatures along with vampires, witches, and magic did not exist. If those creatures really did exist, then they would either be killed by hunters or the almighty God.

"What is that?" I asked, trying not to panic.

"Aldéric," Elijah said, taking a step back and jumping down on the other side of the bed. "Close your eyes, Eva. I will get us out."

I reluctantly closed my eyes and felt a rush of adrenalin go through my body. It felt like… like I was floating on a cloud. But the feeling disappeared after some time and when I opened my eyes, I was no longer in Brussels, but in the neighboring town. I looked confusedly around as Elijah carried me inside a beautiful house and placed me on the sofa.

"Wait! What about my father?" I asked worriedly, nearly running out of the house again, but Elijah held me down.

"He is… already dead," he answered. "I am truly sorry, Maeva. Had I known that Klaus would come and cause so many problems…"

"But… I do not understand. Father…?" I broke down crying of the thought of never seeing my father again. Now I had lost both my parents and my fiancé was a werewolf that was trying to kill us.

"Maeva, I know it hurts. Trust me, I do. But I promise I will not let anything happen to you." Elijah said, pulling me back into his embrace.

I felt safe in his arms and stayed in his embrace all night long. Elijah never left my side, but protected me as promised and held me close to him to let me know that he was not going to leave. I didn't know if he fell asleep too, because when I woke up the following morning he was wide awake and looking at me with love in his eyes. I smiled weakly and wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder again. His heart was beating calmly and he was breathing slowly.

"You are in love with me…" I said softly, enjoying the sound of it.

"Yes, I am," Elijah said, smiling weakly. He gently caressed my face and gave me a kiss on the side of my lips. "You are very… hard to resist."

I chuckled and pressed my lips against his, but then I remembered why I was in this here and pull with tears brimming in my eyes. A tear escaped my eye, so Elijah wiped it away with his thumb and tried making me calm down by making me look into his eyes. It helped, but I still missed my father and was trying hard to understand what had happened.

"Why do you and Klaus want my necklace?" I asked worriedly.

"Because of the sunstone… It is very valuable," he answered. "But… not in the way you think. It holds a lot of power and we do not want creatures like Aldéric to have it."

"You mean… werewolves?"

Elijah nodded and buried his fingers in my hair. "He knew that you did not want to take it off for him, so he had to gain your trust. Like I did."

"But you fell for me?" I smiled at the thought of it even though most women would be angry to hear that they had been deceived.

Elijah nodded again and looked away now. "It is a common mistake… or so I have been told. But I cannot let go of you. I will not let go of you."

He looked back at me and I sighed. "And what about Klaus?"

"Klaus…" Elijah took a deep breath and sighed heavily before continuing. "I do not care about what Klaus thinks about love. He always says that love is a… is _our_ greatest weakness, but love can be such a beautiful thing."

I nodded in agreement and kissed him once again, wanting nothing more than to forget about what happened tonight and focus on my feelings to him instead.

The touch of his soft lips trailing down from my lips and to the side of my neck sent jolts through my body. I wanted to melt in his embrace, to melt by the delicate touch of his fingers, and mostly melt in his passion filled kisses that made the desire inside me explode with such a force that the only way to control myself was by digging my nails into his back and holding my arms tightly around him.

I now understood what this desire inside me was and could say without the least doubt that I too had fallen in love with Elijah. He had successfully shown me what true love was and it was beautiful.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	5. Darkness

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts! ;)**

**Here's chap 4 - enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 4:

We spent a whole month in the romantic Cannes and enjoyed our time together in incognito. Rumors about my sudden disappearance, the death of my father, and Aldéric's search for me, had travelled all the way to France, but it had not travelled to Cannes yet. If it had then the people certainly did not recognize me and neither did they recognize Elijah, my beloved new fiancé.

In our four weeks of happiness, Elijah had told me almost everything about werewolves, his old life in Eastern Europe, and of course about vampires like him and his brother.

I was shocked at first to know what he truly was, but now I knew why he had been so withdrawn and why he could not take me with him. He was going to live forever and stay young, while I would grow old and die. Neither one of us had brought up the question of whether I wanted to become a vampire as well, but I thought about bringing it up when the time would be right.

As for if Klaus or Aldéric would find us then we had no idea. We only knew that we could not stay at one place for long and we were planning to travel to Germany next. I was looking forward to see another country and even more to marry Elijah even though it we could not stay married forever.

However, I was mostly focused on what happened right now in the present and enjoying every minute of it. This afternoon I was particularly enjoying the sight of Elijah outside in our summer garden, while I was baking in our kitchen with our maid Aimée, who used to live in the streets before we gave her a home and a job. She was very quiet and shy, but other than that she was a wonderful maid.

I told Aimée to continue baking, while I quietly walked outside to Elijah, who was painting another one of his beautiful paintings. I snuck up to him and embraced him from behind when he took another look at the beautiful view of the sunset. He chuckled of the touch of my body close to him and turned around to kiss me.

"I thought I heard a little angel sneak up to me," he said teasingly, making me blush. He always called me an angel and I was specifically his guardian angel like he was mine. He kissed me on my sore neck, right where he had bit me this morning and then given me his blood so my wound would heal up, and suddenly smiled brightly. "You want to be a part of my painting?"

I nodded and Elijah told me to sit at the apple tree. I did and relaxed as he moved the paintbrush in lazy, but perfect strokes. He seemed to enjoy painting me and occasionally he would smile or look at me in that familiar way with so much love in his eyes.

"Elijah, I have been thinking a bit about… our future," I said when he was done and I was walking back up to him. "And I… I wondered if I could become a vampire as well."

"No." Elijah said and began packing his things in a hurry.

I did not know if he was saying no to turning me or no to that I could become a vampire too, so I tried asking him another question.

"You will not turn me into a vampire?"

Elijah slowed down and finally met my eyes. "You are perfect as you are now. I do not wish to see you become a blood-thirsty vampire."

"But I will grow old and die if you do not do it…"

Elijah didn't comment on that and merely walked back inside. I stayed outside and watched the sun go down alone. I did not understand why Elijah was so afraid that I would become a blood-thirsty vampire. I knew that vampires had to drink blood to survive and had let Elijah drink my blood a few times in the past, but if Elijah could control his hunger, then so could I.

"Everything becomes enhanced and intensified," Elijah said, startling me. I turned around and felt his arms slide around my waist. "When you are mad you become furious, when you like something you will _love_ it, and the hunger… it is too much for you to control. I have had many years of experience and can handle it whereas a new vampire cannot. I want to love you forever, but I do not want to take the risk and turn you into something… terrifying."

"I understand," I said and slid my arms around his waist too. "I just… I do not like the thought of growing old and without any children while you remain young."

"You are having second thoughts on running away with me?"

"No! Of course not! I love you, Elijah, and I want to marry you, but if I cannot have a family with you, then I at least want to be by your side forever."

Elijah sighed and gave me a kiss on the top of my head. "Ask me to turn you when five years have passed and I might say yes then."

I smiled, thanked Elijah, and pulled him back inside for dessert. We enjoyed the cake Aimée and I had baked, but as we prepared to go to bed, we heard a knock on the door. Aimée opened the door and suddenly called for me to come, so I walked out to her and froze when I saw no other than Klaus at the door, smirking devilishly as always.

"Klaus!" I gasped and went to run away, but then I remembered that Klaus couldn't enter my home without an invitation from me and sighed in relief. "You cannot enter my home."

"That is correct, but I do not mind waiting," Klaus said, leaning up against the doorframe. "But it does not matter if I have your necklace or not, because I remembered something your father told me before I bit open his neck and let him bleed to death."

Klaus took out something from his pocket – a necklace – and it was the exact same necklace I was wearing, but there was one difference. This was my mother's necklace. Last time I saw it was the day we buried her with it.

"You monster!" I cried and suddenly felt Elijah's protective arm around me. "Elijah, he dug up my mother and-and-and…."

I shook my head. I couldn't say it. The thought of him violating my mother's grave and disturbing her peace was too much for me to bear.

"Why are you here, Klaus?" Elijah asked angrily, his fists starting to clench.

Klaus smirked and took a step backwards, but not because he was scared. He let three witches walk inside and they stood ready to harm us with magic.

"I simply want you back, Elijah," Klaus said. "I understand that you made a mistake by falling for her, but I am willing to forgive you if you just forget everything about her and leave with me. We have a doppelganger to find if you have not forgotten about dear Katerina yet."

Elijah shook his head. "I will not help you, Klaus, because if I have to help you then it means that I cannot be with Maeva and I cannot leave her."

Klaus laughed loud and sardonically and made a shiver run down my spine. I wanted to flee, but I didn't want to leave Elijah nor did I want him to go with his malicious brother, who murdered my father and violated by mother's grave.

"Oh, dear brother… so foolish and weak. Can you not see how she is changing you? She is a weak human girl and will grow old and die if not something or someone else kills her! You come back to me or else I will punish you for not listening to your own _brother_!"

Elijah turned to me and whispered to me to run, but I refused. I wanted to stay with him, but he snarled at me and flashed his sharp fangs as well as red eyes to show that he meant it, so I was forced to listen and ran as fast as I could towards the other way out.

However, I suddenly heard a loud crash coming from the entrance and the witches were chanting something that made Elijah scream in agony. But I remembered what he said and kept running down the meadow and towards the woods, until I suddenly bumped into someone.

I screamed at the sight of Klaus in front of me and staggered back. He quickly grabbed me and tried ripping the necklace off my neck, but it burned him and he couldn't compel me to give it to him either, because I was still wearing my bracelet with vervain that my father had once given me to protect me from vampires.

"Give it to me or I will kill you, you little whore!" Klaus snarled, flashing his fangs at me.

He tried reaching for me, but Elijah came out of nowhere and tackled his brother to the ground, flashing his own fangs. I could see that Elijah had blood on his hands and shirt, but it was not his own. I figured that he had killed the witches and therefore I ran back towards the house, hoping that Elijah would be able to keep his brother occupied, until I got to safety.

However, Klaus was not the only vampire here and before I could reach our home, I was tackled to the ground so hard that I could feel something break inside my body.

Blood was trickling down from my knee and I found out that I had broken a rib, but I didn't stop. I forced myself up on my knees and hit the vampire hard in his head with a thick branch.

The vampire only became more furious of that reason and went to attack me, but Elijah was quickly there to tackle it and ripped his heart out without any hesitation. He then rushed to give me his blood, while I looked frantically around to see if Klaus was still here. He wasn't.

It was deadly quiet outside on the meadow and the only thing I could hear was the sound of Elijah panting, the wind blowing, and a few birds taking off in a hurry from the disrupted battlefield.

"Eva, we need to get away from here before he returns," Elijah said, picking me up into his arms before I could protest. "Do you remember where your aunt lives?"

I nodded and he took off in a blur without looking back. We stole a nearby carriage and Elijah placed me inside it before ordering the coachman to ride as fast as he could towards Germany. I told him the address of my aunt's home before he left to steer Klaus away from me, so I could get safely to Germany and that was the last time I saw him that horrific night.

"Wait," I said before he could leave. I took off my most valuable and beloved belonging and handed it to Elijah, who stared incredulously at me. "If… if we do not see each other, then I want you to have it. Hide it if you must, but keep it for now as a reminder of me. Of our time together."

Elijah nodded, kissed me, and then waited until the carriage was out of sight before he too disappeared into the darkness of the night. I felt bare without my necklace on, but I knew that Elijah would protect it with all of his heart and do whatever he could to return to me as soon as possible.

I took a deep breath and relaxed as I sat in the carriage alone and rode through the streets of Cannes towards Germany where I would be able to find safety at my aunt's home.

I did not know what to tell my aunt once I arrived there and it would be a very long journey alone, but I knew that I was meant to be with Elijah and if God was mercy he would assist Elijah as he now fought against his own brother to protect the woman he loved.

But I had not even left Cannes yet before the carriage suddenly tip over and fell to the ground with a loud crash and an even louder shriek from the horses that desperately tried to get away from something that scared them. I struggled to get up and tried kicking the door open, but it was opened for me by the very same vampire, who only a few minutes ago, tried killing me.

It was Klaus.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	6. Flashback

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the many reviews! :D**

**Here's chap 5! Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 5:

**England, 2011**

"_Réveille toi, réveille toi, ma belle petite Maeva_…"

The voice was strangely familiar. I tried speaking, but instead I felt a warm, red liquid down my throat that I had learned to recognize as blood the last many years. I opened my eyes and saw that I was still inside the same tomb that Klaus had kept me prisoner inside, but this time he was not alone.

A young vampire with dark blond-brownish hair and hazel eyes was standing behind me and looked like he didn't want to be here, but he was still curious of who I was. I noticed that he was carrying a bottle of blood as well and tried getting to it, but the chains around my legs, arms, and neck kept me from getting closer. I sighed and stayed on the dirty ground.

"I do apologize for not visiting you the last 50 years, but I brought a little gift with me…" Klaus said and nodded to the vampire, who then fetched his master a young man, I didn't know who was.

The man had been compelled not to run away and was bleeding from his arm. I licked my lips as I watched the blood trickle down his arm and wished so badly that I could have just a little taste. I was starving like always and this time I wanted it really badly.

"Stefan, I would like to introduce you to your new partner. This is my lovely little ripper Maeva."

I narrowed my eyes at Klaus, but ignored his comment and tried getting closer to the man. Klaus removed my chains, but still held on to them as I jumped on the man and sunk my fangs into his neck, draining his body from every drop of blood.

"Who is she?" Stefan asked worriedly, making me let go of the already drained and pale man and look up at him.

"That's an awful long story, but the only thing you need to know is that she will be helping you from now on. But first I need you to take her back to the mansion and give her whatever she needs," Klaus answered and removed the chains from me. He forced me to look into his eyes and I began feeling dazed like I always did whenever he compelled me. "You are free to go, but do not run away and do everything I tell you to do. Understood?"

I nodded automatically and felt his lips press against mine for a brief moment before he pushed me to Stefan, who helped me out of the tomb and out to the fresh air I had missed so dearly. I stopped Stefan and felt my knees hit the soft grass under me. I went down on all fours and enjoyed the fresh air on my face for a moment.

"How long have you been trapped?" Stefan asked worriedly, helping me stand up properly.

"Je ne me souviens," I said hoarsely, but I noticed that he didn't understand me, so I tried again in English as best as I could. "I… cannot remember. It has been… so very long."

Stefan nodded understandingly and took me to a strange object that had four wheels and doors that could open. He told me that it was a transportation vehicle and helped me get into what he called the backseat, while he sat in the front. He drove me to a beautiful mansion in the countryside and at that mansion more vampires were waiting. I was helped inside and upstairs to the bathroom where a female vampire undressed me and made a warm bath for me.

It was all so very strange to see how the world had changed, but I was thankful to be out and began missing something I couldn't remember what was. Whatever it was, then it seemed very important, but because Klaus had compelled me so many times, I barely could remember anything about myself.

After I had taken the bath and had dried myself, I was showed to a bedroom that I could smell was Klaus's. Some of his clothes were also there along with his strange belongings. On his bed was a beautiful, but very thin layered dress and the female vampire helped me get it on.

But after she had left, I went to a mirror of some sort and was shocked to see myself after so many years. My hair was wet, but still white-blond and my emerald green eyes were the same.

"Maeva?" I was startled by the voice, but I sighed in relief when I saw that it was merely Stefan.

"Yes?" I asked worriedly.

"You might want to wear this," Stefan said, handing me an old ring with a blue Lapis Lazuli stone. I remembered seeing this stone before… a long, long time ago. I put it on and thanked him. "It protects you from the sunlight and a vampire can't handle sunlight."

"Oh… well, thank you again then," I looked around in the bedroom and tried understanding just how many years had gone. Everything was so… odd and nothing like I remembered. "Which year is it?"

"2011," Stefan folded his arms and leaned against a pastel colored wall. "Do you remember when you were born?"

I sat down on the bed and tried remembering just how many years had passed. I began remembering a few things and was shocked when I remembered which year I was born in.

"I was born in 1522 in Belgium, I think," I said and pushed a stray of my wet hair behind my ear. "I remember… that my carriage fell and then… nothing."

"Klaus hasn't told me much about you, but before we went to the tomb, he said that you were an old friend of his."

I instinctively shook my head without knowing why. I just… I didn't remember being his friend. I felt more like he was… perhaps my enemy. But it had been a very long time and right now I was too hungry to care about the past. I left the bedroom and went looking for something to eat – blood and meat. I found a kitchen downstairs and I was shocked when I found a strangely cold cabin with food inside. Stefan quickly told me that it was a machine called a refrigerator or just fridge. He even helped me make something to eat and tried guiding me through all the odd things I found along the way.

Klaus returned when I was in the middle of chopping some carrots and slipped his arms around me from behind. He gave me a kiss on the side of my neck and as he did I saw a brief flashback of someone else doing the same thing to me, but this man had dark brown hair and warm, brown eyes…

"Why are you stopping, ma chérie?" Klaus asked.

I woke up from the flashback and noticed that I had stopped chopping the carrots. I sighed and tried leaving, but Klaus placed his hands on the table and locked me in as soon as I turned to face him.

"I feel… lightheaded," I said and I did. "May I please sit down?"

Klaus nodded and helped me to a table. He then fetched a glass with human blood and handed it to me, so I could get some more power and energy.

"Maeva, I understand that this is all very overwhelming, so get some sleep first and then–"

"No! I do not wish to sleep anymore!" I sighed and apologized for yelling.

Klaus picked me up into his arms and triggered another flashback of the dark-haired man doing the same thing, but this time the man was not carrying me to bed, but carrying me away… from Klaus.

Klaus placed me on his bed and pulled the covers over my body to keep me warm. He gave me a gentle kiss on my cheek before he turned the lights off and left me alone inside his bedroom. I stayed awake for a few minutes, but Klaus was right about carrying me to bed, because I soon fell asleep out of exhaustion and it was nice to sleep in a proper bed.

It reminded me of my old bed and… of the bed I remembered sharing with the dark-haired man. I remembered wanting to let him have my virtue before we were married, but I also remembered that I was too scared to let him be my first. But he… he didn't care. He told me that he would wait.

I woke up and saw that Klaus was now lying by my side, fast asleep. I snuck out of the bed and quietly went in to the bathroom. I opened the window and let the fresh air hit my face. It felt relieving and it helped the memories come back.

I began remembering how Klaus pulled me out of the carriage and took me to England. He forced me to drink human blood and then trapped me inside the tomb, compelling me to stay until he returned. He returned every 10 years and gave me supplies that would last in those 10 years. But even though I remembered some parts, then I still couldn't remember what the name of the dark-haired man was.

"Where did Elijah hide the other sunstone?" Klaus asked, forcing me to open my eyes and face him.

Elijah! That was the name. His name was Elijah… I began missing him dearly just by hearing his name and missed being with him.

"I do not know," I answered truthfully. "But I hope you will not find it, you murderer!"

Klaus grabbed my wrist when I tried walking away and pinned me to the wall, holding a firm grip around my neck. I could barely breathe. He was so much stronger than I remembered and there was something about him that had changed. I realized that he had broken the curse Elijah once told me about and if that was true, then it meant that Elijah was somehow stopped in his mission to stop Klaus and he might be… dead.

"You will stay here, Maeva!" Klaus snarled, eyes glowing yellow and bared fangs. "And you will help me find that stone or I will never show you where Elijah is!"

He let go of my throat and I fell to the floor, gasping frantically for air. I took a deep breath and tried calming down so I could ask him if Elijah was alive or not.

"Is… is he alive?" I coughed more than asked.

Klaus flashed a mischievous smirk and pulled me up from the floor. "Sort of, but you're not going to see him if you don't do as I say."

I nodded understandingly and he smiled disturbingly. He took me back to the bed and placed himself on top of me in a way that made me very uncomfortable and it was also very inappropriate of him when we were not romantically involved or even engaged.

"Did my dear brother ever become your first?" he asked tauntingly, pushing my dress up slowly.

I didn't answer, but removed his hands and swiftly left the room and went in to Stefan's bedroom instead. Stefan was fast asleep at first, but I woke him up and told him to be quiet, because I was hiding from Klaus.

"Please get me away from here," I said pleadingly. "Help me find my fiancé."

"Your fiancé?" Stefan said quietly.

I nodded. "Elijah. He's Klaus brother. We were engaged before Klaus killed me and turned me into a vampire. I remember all of it now. Do you know where he is?"

Stefan was about to answer, but Klaus found me and pulled me down to the basement cellar. He locked me inside one of the rooms and told me to stay, until I was ready to behave and wanted to help him.

I could hear him ordering Stefan to keep an eye out on me, so I was forced to stay in the cellar, until I wanted to help Klaus find the sunstone or until someone came to rescue me. I merely hoped that I was going to see Elijah again, because now that I was free again, I might be able to get back to him.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	7. A Good Friend

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews! :D**

**Here's chap 6! Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 6:

A bottle of blood was thrown in to the cellar and startled me awake. I looked confusedly around and saw Stefan standing outside the door, looking worriedly at me. I sighed, opened the bottle, and slurped down its content. I wiped the remaining blood residue off with the back of my hand and then walked up to Stefan. He handed me a necklace I once gave to Elijah.

It was a silver chain with a heart shaped stone. It was my birthday gift to him and he promised to keep it on no matter what as a reminder of our love. I remembered how I literally stumbled over the stone when I was out plucking flowers on the meadow. Now the stone had an inscription and the inscription said _Angel_.

"Where did you retrieve it?" I asked, taking it into my hands.

It had Elijah's scent all over it and the scent of his skin only made me miss him even more than I did before. I truly loved him and hoped that we would one day see each other again.

"I found it around Elijah's neck a few weeks ago," Stefan said. "At first I wondered why he would have such a necklace, but then you told me that you were his fiancée and… I promise that I will do everything I can to get you back to him."

"Thank you," I put the necklace on and held a hand over the heart for a few seconds. "But how will you do that? Klaus will kill us if he finds out that we are trying to flee."

"I know, but my brother and girlfriend are looking for me. If we can somehow send them a message of where Elijah is, then they can bring him back and he can get us out."

I nodded understandingly and walked around in the cellar for a moment, thinking about a way we could make our plan work without getting caught doing it. I also thought about where Elijah might have hid the sunstone and the only place I could think of was my old home in Belgium. It was where we met, where we fell in love, and where my father was unfortunately killed.

"I have an idea," I said and went back to Stefan. "Elijah once told me that he had a good friend here in England named James, who is an expert on finding anyone as long as he has a first name and a few details on whomever we are looking for. Find him and tell him that Elijah needs help and then he will help us. I will keep Klaus occupied in the meanwhile. Just tell Klaus that you are going to question someone who might know where the sunstone is."

Stefan nodded understandingly and after I had given him a location where he could search for James, he went upstairs to talk with Klaus. Klaus seemed skeptic at first, but then I started calling for him to come and in a rush he just let Stefan go, but he compelled Stefan to return when he was done talking with the man. Klaus then walked down to me and finally let me out.

"Have you changed your mind, chérie?" he asked, smirking devilishly.

"Yes, but only if you tell me what you need the sunstone for," I answered and walked out to him. "I know that you succeeded in breaking your curse, so why do you need it?"

Klaus chuckled and took my hand, leading me up to the living room and turning on something that scared me so much that I jumped off the sofa and hid behind Klaus. That only made Klaus laugh and turn around to see my terrified facial expression.

"Relax, Eva. It's just a television," he said. "It's just like… going to watch a play, but just in a different way. It's not going to harm you."

I blushed, but returned to the sofa and watched the "play" that was being showed in the box. It was all so very lifelike and strange, but I kindda liked it and Klaus soon became occupied with watching how I reacted to different plays, certain famous persons, and the way women dressed now.

I was horrified with how much skin women showed and could not believe that the world had changed as much as it had. In 200 years women would probably walk around naked if this wild and inappropriate behavior continued!

"Please send me back to 1542!" I said, making Klaus laugh again.

"I certainly don't miss that century," Klaus said. "Everyone was so stuck up, women were so boring, and it was almost impossible to get laid."

"Get laid? And you speak with that filthy mouth of yours!"

Klaus smirked and gave me a kiss on my cheek that made me blush again. "You will get used to everything after a while. You just need to keep an open mind."

"That is easy for you to say. You were not locked up in a tomb for 450 years!"

He sighed and went to turn the television off, but I quickly grabbed the remote and turned the volume up, because a French neo-classic song as being played.

Although, the clothes the singers were wearing looked different from the clothes I was familiar with too, then I enjoyed the song and missed singing in my native language. I sang along on a song named _C'est Bientôt la Fin_ by Mozart l'Opéra Rock, which meant "It's soon the end" in English and the smile on Klaus's lips widened as he listened to me sing.

"I start understanding why Elijah fell in love with you," Klaus said when the song finished. "You have a very beautiful voice."

"Thank you, but I am not going to forgive you for all the things you did merely because you are complimenting my voice." I said firmly.

Klaus groaned and finally turned off the television, cupping my face in his hands, but he didn't compel me.

"I apologize for murdering your father, but aren't you thankful that I turned you into a vampire instead of letting you die?" he asked. "You would never be able to see Elijah again if I hadn't."

I sighed, because he was right. I should be thanking him for turning me into a vampire, because now that I was one I could live forever and when I found Elijah again, we could live together for the rest of our eternity. I simply had to find Elijah first and get away from Klaus.

"I think I might know where Elijah hid the sunstone," I said, trying to keep Klaus distracted for a little longer without having to give him my virtue. "At my home in Brussels."

"I have looked there. It was the first place I looked." Klaus said.

"Oh… well, did you look in the garden as well?"

Klaus nodded, so I had no idea where Elijah might have hidden the stone. "It's okay. I'll find it no matter what and when I have, you will help me find Katerina Petrova."

I raised an eyebrow. "Katerina Petrova? The doppelganger?"

He nodded and smiled disturbingly as if he had murder on his mind right now. I had heard stories about Katerina and even though I thought she made a good decision by running away from Klaus, then did make it worse for herself by running away with the moonstone Klaus was going to use.

"And what about the sunstone? Where does it fit in our master plan?" I asked suspiciously.

"That you will soon find out, but I can tell you that I didn't just keep you alive because I needed your help and information about it." Klaus answered secretively.

"Oh… are there other plans I need to know about?"

Klaus smiled brighter and kissed my hand gently as he said: "Only that I'm looking for the right mate to start my own race of hybrids with."

That sent a shiver down my spine and I actually felt nauseous by the thought of bearing Klaus's hybrid child. I pulled my hand back and left the living room, but before I even entered the kitchen Klaus was already there waiting for me.

"There's no need to worry, Maeva. Vampires can't procreate," he said, leaning against the kitchen counter. "But if you want to try, then I'm always up for it?"

I slapped Klaus hard across his face. "You filthy pig!" I hissed angrily and tried walking out of the house, but Klaus grabbed my wrist and stopped me just shy from the front door.

"You will only leave this house whenever I tell you can!" he compelled and I was therefore forced to stay inside. "Good. Now be a sweetheart and make me a… chicken sandwich with bacon."

I groaned, but I was forced to make the sandwich and went to the kitchen to make it for him. He sat with a cup of black coffee in the kitchen and gave me specific orders on how to make the sandwich since I had not made one before. I wished that I was in the possession of poison right now, because then I could try ending Klaus's life and finally get away from him.

However, I ended up making the sandwich without any problems and handed it to Klaus, who then gave me a kiss on my cheek and ordered me to clean the dishes. I did just that and when Klaus had left the living room to talk with one of his vampire minions, I heard Stefan return. He snuck in to the kitchen to me and whispered that he had found James.

"What did he say?" I asked quietly.

"That he was going to help," he answered quietly. "And that he might know where the sunstone is."

I sighed in relief and just in case Klaus was eavesdropping on our conversation, Stefan wrote down where James thought the sunstone might was. He thought it was buried at Elijah's hometown or rather the village he and his family grew up at over 1000 years ago. I understood why Elijah would hide it there, but if Elijah knew where the place was, wouldn't Klaus then also know it? And had he searched their hometown?

"Ah, Stefan! It's good to see you back," Klaus said, walking in to the kitchen. "Did the man know where the sunstone is then?"

Stefan looked briefly at me and I nodded to him to his unspoken question. It was for the better if we told Klaus the truth about the sunstone or else he would become suspicious and most likely hurt us.

"He wasn't sure, but he thinks it might be at your hometown," Stefan said truthfully, which made Klaus raise an eyebrow. "He might have been lying, though, because he knew that I was working for you. But he also said that he had something he needed to tell Maeva. Face to face and alone."

"Is that so? Well, let's go visit him then…" Klaus turned to me, signing me to follow him. "Come, chérie. I don't see any point for you to stay here if he trusts you more than Stefan."

I quickly followed him and so did Stefan. We drove all the way to James's apartment and as we drove in silence for a whole hour, I watched how much the towns and cities nearby had changed. I saw dozens of shops with more modern technology, clothes, food, and there even was a shop solely dedicated to sell adult toys, which I found very, very… _horrendous_ to say the least.

I missed the century I lived in, because in that century women didn't dress so… provocatively, preserved their virtue for their husband, and wasn't so addicted of buying all those unneeded things.

It might be much easier for the people to contact each other, receive the latest news, and they had a lot more freedom to express themselves than I and women from my time ever had, but it felt like they had lost something that I never appreciated before now. This century had too many choices and the joy of searching for answers on your own had disappeared…

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	8. Legends

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the reviews! :D**

**Here's chap 7! Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 7:

"Go up to him and when you're done you return to me and tell me what he wanted to tell you," Klaus ordered before letting me step out of his car. "Oh, and Maeva. Don't try anything stupid."

I nodded understandingly and went inside the building with the directions of where he precisely lived in my head. I eventually found the apartment on the third floor and hesitantly knocked on the door.

A few minutes passed by and I tried knocking again, and this time the door opened, revealing a vampire, who looked about 30 years old, but who must be much older than that. He seemed to recognize me and immediately let me inside his apartment without saying a word.

"Should I say bonjour or…?" James asked with a thick Irish accent.

"No, more like bonsoir since it's evening," I said, smiling sweetly. James smiled and kissed my hand politely before offering me a cup of tea. "My friend Stefan was here a few hours ago and asked you of something very important…"

"Ah, yes and I have contacted his brother. He was very easy to find, because he's a very… notorious vampire and who doesn't know the story about how he and his brother fell in love with Katherine Pierce by now?"

"Katherine Pierce?"

James nodded and handed me a cup of warm strawberry tea. The smell reminded me of my early summers in Brussels when my mother and I used to pick strawberries at a place near our home and we would then use the strawberries to make cakes and pies.

"Or rather Katerina Petrova. She changed her name when she came to England."

Had Stefan and his brother really been in love with the same Katerina Petrova, who once fled from Klaus and took his moonstone with her?

"How do you even know about me? I mean, you recognized me immediately even though we have not met each other before." I said curiously.

"Oh, but we have. Sort of. I was at your 20th birthday party with Elijah," James said. "And after Elijah thought you died, he told me that if there was any slight possibility of you still being alive, then I should do whatever I could to help you. I actually did try searching for you, but… you just disappeared from the radar."

Radar? I wanted to ask what that was, but I didn't. I knew why James couldn't find me. I had been locked up in the tomb and the gate to that tomb had been sealed in a way only Klaus knew how to unlock. I had heard people walk on the ground above me and they never heard my screams or knew that there was a secret tomb under the ground.

"Do you know if Elijah is still alive?" I asked instead.

James shook his head much to my dismay. "But I do know where the sunstone is. He told me where it is and also told me to move its location every year…" he answered. "But I'm not going to tell you where it is, because I know that you are under Klaus's compulsion and I promised Eli that I wouldn't let Klaus have it."

"I understand and I don't want that to happen either. But will you at least tell me what he needs it for? I think that whatever the reason is then it is somehow involved with me still being alive."

James took a sip of his tea before answering. "I can't say for certain what it is capable of and I don't know how you are involved with it, but I have heard stories or rather legends about the sunstone. Werewolves used to think that they would need the stone to break the fictional curse of the sun and the moon without removing the curse on vampires, but it's really used to something entirely else. It is rumored to be able to turn any vampire into a human."

My eyes widened. "Really? But… I don't understand. How is that even possible?"

"It's only legends, Maeva, but yes it might be able to do that. But if say a human wears it, then it can protect the human of dying if any vampire, werewolf or other supernatural being tries to kill it. However, if a vampire wears it then it can protect the vampire from anything supernatural too."

"So… if Klaus gets it, he will be basically invincible?"

James nodded. I now understood why the necklace had hurt Klaus when he tried ripping it off my neck and I understood why he wanted it, but I still didn't understand how I was involved in this. I at least knew that the illness that caused my mother to die was not anything supernatural, because she wore it right until Klaus dug her up from her grave and took it.

"That is very… disturbing to know," I said and took another sip of my tea. "But Klaus can't use the stone he already has, because it's only one part of the sunstone, correct?"

James nodded and I suddenly heard a _pling_ coming from a screen in his living room. He put his cup on the dinner table we sat at and went to check something on the screen.

"I'm sorry, but I have to write back to my friend here…" he said.

I nodded understandingly and finished my tea, but I didn't leave just yet. "What do I tell Klaus? He expects me to tell him what you wanted from me and where the sunstone is."

He shrugged and scratched his dark hair, but quickly thought of something. "Tell him to follow the lead I gave Stefan and that I just wanted to make sure that I was giving the information to the right person. But Maeva I will personally help you find Elijah. He is my friend after all."

I smiled and thanked James before I went back down to Stefan and Klaus, who were waiting at a café across the street. I walked inside to them and Klaus ordered something to eat for me. I could tell that he wanted to hear what I had been talking with James about and since I didn't want him to compel me to say more than I wanted him to know, I chose to break the silence.

"He wanted to make sure that he had given the information he gave Stefan to the right person," I said, taking a bite of the piece of pie the waitress came with. "And he told us to follow the lead, so…"

Klaus looked suspiciously at me, which made me worry that he had somehow eavesdropped on the conversation from the café. I didn't know how far away Klaus could eavesdrop on someone, but I truly hoped that he didn't hear what I talked with James about.

"Did he say anything else?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, I… asked him why you wanted the sunstone since you wouldn't tell me that," I answered truthfully so he wouldn't become suspicious. "But even he wasn't sure of what it was able to do."

Klaus nodded understandingly and seemed to believe me. He took a spoonful of my pie and finished his coffee before he told us to stay, while he went to the restroom. We both stayed and didn't say anything because we had a feeling that Klaus might eavesdrop on us to make sure that James really did only tell me what I told him.

"He's never going to let me see Elijah, is he?" I asked, instinctively putting a hand on the stone heart.

Stefan merely shrugged and sighed. "Klaus tricked Elijah when Elijah saved him instead of killing him and made a deal with him to help him if Klaus led him to his siblings in return. Klaus did lead him to his siblings, but not alive." he said.

"Oh… so Elijah truly is dead?"

Stefan shook his head. "You can't kill an Original permanently. You have to use a silver dagger with the ash of an ancient white oak tree and stab the Original in its heart. But if the dagger is removed, then the Original will return."

"Does the dagger also work on Klaus?"

"_I'm afraid not, but you're welcomed to try, chérie_," Klaus suddenly said and placed some money on the table. He didn't seem to care that Stefan had just told me what he had done to Elijah and just took my arm in his as he ushered me back to the car. "Elijah has always been very foolish. Especially, when it came to the women he fell in love with."

"He is _not_ foolish!" I retorted. "You are the one who are foolish. You believe that love is a vampire's greatest weakness, but that is not true. Love is their biggest strength and without love… you have nothing to live for in this cruel world."

Klaus suddenly slammed me into another person's car so hard that it left a tent on it. I could feel him breathing in the back of my neck and he was turning my arm around to my back in a way that really hurt. I winced in pain and tried breaking free of his iron grip, but it was impossible.

"You know nothing about vampires or about love, Eva, so don't lecture me about love!" he snarled and let go of me.

I rubbed my sore arm and walked with him to his car without saying a word. I was silent through the whole ride back and thought about my old life.

My human life.

I missed being human and regretted killing all those people Klaus brought down into the tomb to me. I wasn't meant to become a vampire and the only thing I found good about it was the enhanced senses and immortality. I hated the hunger to kill, hated how I enjoyed hunting humans down and drained them for blood, and I mostly hated how I was able to do all those things without feeling guilty before the deed was already done.

"We are leaving as the first thing tomorrow morning," Klaus said, snapping me out of my thoughts and memories. "But _if _I find out that your friend was lying about where the sunstone is, then I will force you to hunt him down and kill him slowly and painfully."

I gulped and felt my heart beat a little faster. I hoped that James had not sent me the wrong place, because I truly didn't want to hurt him.

"And if we do find it?" Stefan asked. "Will you then let us go?"

Klaus chuckled, which could only mean no. "Oh, Stefan… You can go after you've hunted down Katerina for me, Maeva on the other hand… you're going to stay, because you too pissed me off a very long time ago."

I wanted to cry, but I didn't want to cry in front of Klaus, so I suppressed the tears until we came back to the mansion and I was sitting alone in Klaus's bedroom. Of course Klaus wouldn't let me go that easily. I had done almost the same Katerina did and now he was going to make me pay.

However, I didn't get the chance to be alone for long, because Klaus returned to his bedroom and began packing his suitcase for the trip. I avoided his eyes as he packed his things and went to bed so I didn't have to look at him. He soon joined me under the covers and I felt the tip of his fingers gently brush along my arm. I tried ignoring him, but I still felt very uncomfortable.

"You have been a virgin for 489 years, Maeva. You can't keep saving yourself for him…" he said, tugging himself closer to me. I could feel his lips on my arm now, while his hand continued down my side and stopped at the hem of my dress. "I promise it won't hurt… that much."

I pushed him away from me and snapped: "I would rather die than let you be my first!"

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	9. A Human Side

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, faves, and alerts! :D**

**Here's chap 8 - enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 8:

**Eastern Europe, 2011**

"How did you and Elijah meet?" Stefan asked curiously, taking my attention away from the hotel television. He was carrying two cups of tea and gave one of them to me. I thanked and changed the channel to a show named _Hex._ I found it very strange, but at least the actor who played Azazeal was quite handsome to look at. "He never talked about you or even mentioned your name."

I didn't blame Elijah for not mentioning my name or telling anyone about how he lost the woman he fell in love with. It was painful even for me to think about it and I wasn't sure if I could talk about it with Stefan. He was a good guy and tried to fight the urge to drink human blood much more than I did, but it still hurt to reminisce those wonderful and horrifying memories.

"We met in 1542 on my 20th birthday," I said almost inaudible, but Stefan seemed to have heard what I said. "People loved to hear me sing, so I sang that evening and I… I saw him. In the crowd. He was looking at me and when I was done, he was gone. My first fiancé, Aldéric, then announced our engagement…" I sighed heavily, but tried continuing the story. "I met Elijah again later that evening and we danced for a very long time… It was truly magical."

Stefan smiled and I felt my cheeks flush slightly. I moved the cup to my lips and took a sip of the warm, but sweet tea. It truly had been one magical first dance with him and I remembered all those nights at our home in Cannes where we danced together as well. Elijah even taught me a few old dances from other centuries he had lived through and we just enjoyed our time together. We were so in happy, so carefree, and so in love…

"But you were already engaged to Aldéric?" Stefan asked wonderingly.

"Oh! Yes, that is correct, but I couldn't forget about Elijah and especially not when he was supposed to stay at my home for the next six months and work with my father. I tried getting his attention the next two weeks after the party, but he ignored me as if our dance meant nothing to him…" I answered and could hear that Klaus had returned to our hotel suite near his old hometown.

I ignored his presence and continued talking.

"I later found out that he was just being careful, so Aldéric wouldn't figure out that we were in love, but we… we began having an affair anyway. We would meet each other at night and sent each other longing gazes. But then Klaus arrived and messed everything up."

I didn't tell how Klaus killed my father, because I knew that Klaus was standing in the living room right now. He stood right behind the sofa and could probably hear the bitterness in my tone.

"And then I chased you and Elijah to your new home in Cannes and messed everything up again. End of story," Klaus said and slipped down on the sofa next to me. He took a sip of his glass of blood and then held it in front of me. "You thirsty? Yes? No?"

I wanted to take it and drink all of it, but I tried fighting the urge this time and drank my tea instead. The hatred I felt for Klaus was so much stronger than the urge to drink blood, so I wanted to focus on it before I turned into a monster like Klaus.

"Well, now that we are all up and ready to go, then I reckon we should go look for the necklace," he said and left the living room again. "_Better get your coats! It's going to be windy today!_"

I finished my tea and looked at Stefan, who probably thought the same thing. But we eventually left the hotel with Klaus and drove to the old ruins near the borders of Germany and ironically enough Belgium. I wanted to go to Brussels and visit my old home, but I couldn't run away as long as I was under Klaus's compulsion.

However, I felt honored to see the place where Elijah grew up and almost wished that I was born in his century, so we could have met each other a lot earlier. I wondered if Elijah had wished that he was born in my century too and never was Klaus's brother.

"Where do we start looking?" I asked, looking curiously around.

"You can start in the east side, while I'll take the north and Stefan the west. We'll take the south side together." Klaus ordered and started walking towards the north side without looking back at us.

I looked briefly at Stefan, who looked briefly at me as well, and we parted to each our side. We walked around in the ruins for hours and searched every destroyed home. I noticed that Klaus still had the other necklace – the one that used to belong to my mother – and he was looking intensely at it as he walked through his side of the former village.

When three hours passed and we still hadn't found anything, Klaus returned to me and told me to put the necklace on. I put it on and it immediately started glowing brightly. A smile formed on Klaus's lips and he walked with me towards the south side where the light became brighter and brighter. I could sense the other stone's power, but… it didn't feel quite right.

Something was wrong.

But Klaus quickly fetched two shovels and he ordered Stefan to help him dig, until they found the stone's other half. They dug and dug, while I tried figuring out why the feeling wasn't quite right. And when they suddenly hit something, Klaus jumped into the deep hole and took it up with such impatience, because he had waited for centuries to find it.

Unfortunately for Klaus, the stone hadn't reacted on its other half, but to a moonstone and that made Klaus furious. He flashed his fangs and yellow eyes and without any warning, he suddenly slammed me into a tree and made the tree break into two parts because I hit it so hard.

"Where the hell is it? Your friend said it was here, didn't he?" he snarled.

I tried to say something, but Klaus was tightening his grip around my neck and if he kept tightening the grip anymore it would break. I could barely breathe and felt my heartbeat slow down rapidly.

"Klaus! She didn't know! She couldn't have known that it wasn't here!" Stefan yelled, trying to help me before he killed me.

Klaus finally let go and I dropped down to my knees, gasping for air and coughing hard. I wished that James had told me where the sunstone really was, because I was afraid that Klaus would force me to hunt down James and kill him now and I didn't want to do that.

But when I picked up the moonstone, I saw a flash of James in the 18th century, burying the moonstone not only here, but also several of other places in the world, so Klaus would be confused if he somehow got someone to use the sunstone to seek its other half up. The flashback ended when Klaus suddenly grabbed my wrist and I looked frightened at him, because I remembered what he did to me a few minutes ago.

"Let's go back," he said, more sincere this time and kissed the hand that held the moonstone. "We will keep looking for the stone tomorrow."

I nodded understandingly and threw the moonstone back into the hole before Stefan filled it again. I didn't look forward to what we were going to do tomorrow, but right now I just wanted to get back to the hotel suite and take a bath. And that was exactly what I did as soon as we returned, while Klaus called his minions in England to find James and Stefan was washing his dirty hands.

I was still wearing the sunstone necklace when I sat in the bathtub and washed my body, because even though Klaus could hurt me, then he couldn't kill me if James was right about what he told me and he couldn't take it off my neck either.

I didn't want to take it off, because my mother last wore it and I needed something other than faint memories to remind me of her love for me. Especially, now that I was trapped here with the man, who killed my father and me as well.

"_Are you decent?_" Klaus asked outside the bathroom door.

"No," I answered, but he went inside anyway so I hid my body under the soap bubbles and felt my cheeks become flushed. "I said _no_."

Klaus chuckled and sat on the floor with his back against the side of the bathtub. I turned around and tried ignoring his presence.

"I apologize for scaring you like that, Maeva, but I don't like to be lied to," he said, gently touching my back with his finger tips. I looked over my shoulder and could see a faint smile on his lips. It wasn't one of those disturbing smiles that sent a shiver down my back, but this one was more… sincere or friendly. "I have always cared about you. Even back when you were so madly in love with Elijah and didn't know what we were."

I turned around now, but still hid my body as good as I could. He gently stroked my cheek and I began recognizing the look he had in his eyes. It was love. I never imagined that Klaus could fall for me, because he always acted like he didn't care about me. Like I was just a burden to him…

"You love me?" I asked, feeling his thumb gently touch the line of my bottom lip.

Klaus opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself from saying anything and left the bathroom without saying word. I was left speechless and so utterly confused. Klaus truly was able to love even after all of those years and actually had a human side.

I finished cleaning myself and after pulling on the new dress Klaus had bought for me, I went in to our bedroom to talk with him, but he was nowhere to be found in the suite. I went back in to the living room where Stefan was, looking at a picture of a beautiful girl with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and in the picture they were hugging each other.

"Is that your girlfriend?" I asked curiously.

Stefan nodded and sighed weakly. It was obvious to me that he missed her and worried for her even though she was being protected by his older brother… but maybe that was just what was worrying him.

Maybe they had both fallen for the same girl again?

"She's beautiful," I said and took a better look at the picture. "I wish I had a picture of Elijah, but photographs were not invented in my time. Elijah did make a lot of paintings of me, though…"

I sighed by the memory of Elijah still being in some sort of coma-like sleep and handed Stefan the picture back. For every day that passed I missed Elijah more and more, but I also had a hard time dealing with these new feelings Klaus made me feel when I realized that he loved me.

"They will find him eventually," Stefan said, placing a hand on mine. "And hopefully we will rejoin with the person we love."

I nodded in agreement and chose to go to bed early. It had been a long and tiring day and tomorrow we would have yet another long day filled with hard work and worries about the future. Klaus did eventually show up and he was covered in blood. A human stranger's blood.

"How many did you kill tonight?" I asked worriedly.

"Four…teen. I don't know. I lost count," Klaus answered and pulled his bloody shirt off. He then pulled his pants off and crawled under the covers to me. I could smell that he was drunk and worried that he might do something reckless, so I stepped out of the bed. "Don't leave! I'm not going to bite!"

That was the least of my worries right now and I quickly left before he could do something worse.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	10. Elena Gilbert

**A/N: Hii, thank you so much for the reviews! :D**

**Here's chap 9 and another chap might be up later today since I finished my other fics yesterday and I'm only working on one atm :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 9:

**England, 2011**

Klaus left me alone in the mansion the day after we returned to England and went out with Stefan to find James, who of course had left his apartment the day we left to find the sunstone. I hoped that they wouldn't find him, because if they did… I was never going to forgive myself then. He was a close friend of Elijah and therefore a friend of mine too.

However, there wasn't much I could do since Klaus ordered me to stay, but now that I was home alone I used my leisure time to relax and watched more television. I was starting to like some of the shows and actually enjoyed technology for once.

It was a great way to entertain people and even the poor was able to watch the same plays or "shows" as Klaus called them without having to pay or be looked down upon. They merely had to own a television and I was truly happy to know that the people were… equal now more than before.

But as I was sitting all alone in the mansion and watching a strange movie named _Constantine_, I suddenly heard voices coming from outside the front door and I knew that it wasn't Klaus or Stefan, because they only left an hour ago and Klaus's minions were still searching for James near England.

Hesitantly, I turned off the television and listened carefully to the two voices, while I hid behind the sofa. I could take both of them down if I wanted to, because I could smell that only one of them was a vampire and a young one in fact, but I was worried of what they were doing here. We were in the countryside far away from the big cities and the nearest town was miles away.

The one of them who wasn't a vampire opened the door and tentatively went inside. I let my fangs extend and could hear the human girl's heart beat faster as she approached the living room. When she entered the living room, all I could see from behind the sofa was that she was armed with a crossbow, so I jumped on her and she let out a scream, which made the vampire react and run inside.

I flashed my fangs and red eyes at the vampire and jumped on him as well, slamming him hard into the wall before he could stop me. He could feel that I was stronger than him and tried resisting, but I held his throat in a tight grip and could snap his neck if I wanted to. But I suddenly felt a burning sensation in my back that made me let go of him and I fell to the ground with an arrow in my back.

It hurt badly, because the arrow had been soaked in vervain, but when the vampire was pushing the arrow closer to my heart, I finally looked at the face of the girl and recognized her immediately. It was hard not to recognize her, but it was so strange to finally meet her. She was the doppelganger.

"Elena!" I cried and she luckily reacted to it. She told the vampire – Damon – to stop and stepped closer to me, but held the crossbow aimed at me. "You are Elena Gilbert, yes?"

Elena nodded and looked worriedly at Damon, who must be Stefan's older brother. I could definitely see the resemblance, but he was complete opposite of Stefan's personality. He reminded me of Klaus in some ways and that worried me slightly.

"How do you know me? Who are you? And where is Stefan?" Elena asked almost accusingly.

"Stefan told me about you," I said. "He is out with Klaus right now, looking for my friend James. I was the one who told James to contact you. My name is Maeva."

Damon pulled the arrow out, lifted me up from the floor, and injected something into my neck that forced me to fall asleep. I tried forcing myself awake again, but the more I fought the sleepier I became and I eventually just gave up and let the dream come to me. But it wasn't an ordinary dream or a nightmare about how Klaus trying to kill me. It was an old memory that I had nearly forgotten.

* * *

><p><em>France, 1542<em>

"_Angel! I know you are in here somewhere… I can hear your heartbeat, remember?" Elijah said, chuckling softly as he walked inside the lounge._

_I tried hard to suppress my giggles and took a sneak peak from the side of the sofa, but I could not see Elijah anywhere in the living room. I crawled a little more out from behind the sofa and suddenly felt someone grab my ankles. I let out a surprised scream and turned around to kick the person, but I sighed in relief and laughed when I saw that it was merely Elijah. _

"_Elijah! Have you not heard that it is very, very rude to shock a lady?" I asked, pulling him down on me and feeling his hand caress my bare skin in places where normal men would never touch a lady._

"_I suppose I have, but it is also very rude to hide from your secret lover…" _

_Elijah said, kissing me tenderly on the side of my neck and sending jolts of excitement through my body. I cupped his face in my hands and let my lips crash with his. He tasted as sweet as honey and not just in the metaphorically way. I smiled against his lips and felt the tip of his tongue gently touching mine as he kissed me passionately. I felt a warm tickling feeling inside my stomach and the more Elijah kissed me, the more the heat spread throughout my whole body and I had a hard time controlling the burning lust inside me._

_For three perfect weeks we had been more in love than ever and had a hard time letting go of each other. Elijah would take me out for dinner or on long walks on the beach, but our romantic trips always ended with us together in a deep embrace, kissing and enjoying every minute of our time together…_

"_Maeva... my sweet angel," Elijah whispered softly into my ear, even his voice was sending wonderful shivers through my body. "There is something highly important that I need to ask you."_

_I sat up and could see that Elijah suddenly became worried. I had never seen him quite as worried as he was this late afternoon and wondered what he needed to ask me. He looked at me for a moment and the worried expression on his face disappeared. He smiled and gave me a soft kiss on my cheek before he reached for something in his pocket. But he didn't find what he was searching for in his left pocket, so he searched the right one and then when he didn't find the thing there either, he suddenly became worried again. _

"_What on earth are you doing, Elijah?" I asked, giggling of his weird behavior._

"_I… I had it a few minutes ago…" he muttered, looking confusedly around. "Wait here. I merely have to find something first."_

_Elijah stood up and went back to the entrance, but as he left the spot he was sitting on, I saw something that made me utterly speechless. A beautiful diamond ring was lying on the floor, but it was not a normal diamond ring even though the silver ring itself was quite normal. The diamond was shaped as a heart and it looked much more expensive than the engagement ring Aldéric gave me._

"_Oh… there it is… in your hand," Elijah said and coughed to clear his throat before he kneeled down in front of me. I was still speechless and had no idea that Elijah felt this way about me. I knew that he was a vampire and that vampires never married humans, because they would live forever, while the human would grow old and die. I would grow old and die. "Maeva, I–"_

* * *

><p>A cold splash of water woke me up and I looked confusedly around in the house I was in. I was gasping hard, but when I saw Damon stand in front of me with an empty bucket, I began remembering what had happened. They abducted me!<p>

"Vous idiot! Klaus va me tuer, James, et puis quand il vous trouve, il va vous tuer aussi!" I hissed angrily.

Damon snorted. "Well, I don't need to understand French to know that she's pissed at me…" he said, smirking smugly.

I ignored him and stepped out of the bed I had been placed on, but when I tried leaving the house I was suddenly stopped by an invisible force field or wall. I tried breaking the wall, but no amount of power could break it down. I turned around with my fangs flashed and was about to jump on Damon when I suddenly felt an excruciating pain in my head that forced me down on my knees.

"Don't fight us," the dark-haired, green-eyed, and dark-skinned girl in front of me said. She was a witch and she was more powerful than she looked. I stopped fighting and she made the pain go away just like that. "James, is this really Maeva?"

"James?" I said and looked confusedly around. I saw James standing at the end of the hallway and ran to him immediately, hugging him tightly and thanking him for getting me out. "James, you need to get away from here. Klaus is angry with you and–"

"I know, Maeva. I know," James said and ushered me in to the small living room where another human – a man in his early or mid thirties – sat with a cup of coffee in his hand. "I apologize for sending you to a decoy, but I can't let Klaus get that sunstone. Luckily, I ran into Miss Gilbert and her friends and they agreed to help me find you… or rather, Elena agreed to help."

"Oh... but Klaus will become furious when he gets back and Stefan… oh, poor Stefan will get hurt!"

"Klaus won't kill him. He needs Stefan and we will be long gone before he finds us. But first we need to find Elijah and his siblings."

I nodded in agreement and could hear Elena entering the room with a worried expression on her face. She missed Stefan probably as much as I missed Elijah. I felt bad for her and regretted that I attacked her before. I never meant to hurt her and just wanted to find Elijah, so he could help me.

"I apologize for attacking you, Elena," I said. "I… I know that you are worried for Stefan, but I promise I will help you now that you have helped me."

"Thank you, Maeva. And I'm sorry we attacked you too," Elena said. "How is Stefan? Is he still… himself?"

"Himself? If you are referring to his lust for blood, then… he's trying his best to fight it, but it's hard when Klaus is watching our every move. He locked me up in a tomb for 469 years and made me addicted to human blood too."

"469 years?" Damon repeated as he walked in to the kitchen too. "So you're what? 480 years old?"

"Firstly, a man does not ask of a lady's age and secondly, I'm 489 years old," I said sternly, making Damon rolling his eyes. He obviously hadn't agreed to help too. "But I don't matter right now. We need to find the sunstone before he does and find Elijah and his siblings as well so they can help us."

"The sunstone? Why would Klaus need a sunstone?"

"That… it s a very good question indeed, but I don't know for sure what the reason is. I only know that he needs me for something and…" I showed them the half sunstone I had. "… this. The sunstone was cut into two pieces, you see."

Damon frowned and wanted to talk with Elena for a moment in private. But while they talked with each other about whether or not they really could trust me, I was introduced to Elena's friends – Alaric Saltzman, Bonnie Bennett, and Caroline Forbes.

They all seemed nice and trustable, but while they wanted to wait a bit before we began looking for the Originals and the sunstone, I wanted to leave the house and start searching. I wanted to see Elijah right now.

"So… how did you get involved in all this?" Bonnie asked, mostly referring to the sunstone necklace I now had in my hands.

I sighed and smiled weakly by the thought of when I first laid my eyes on Elijah on my 20th birthday. I was happy that he had been the one, who had to seduce me and get the necklace, but I still somewhat wished that Klaus had been the one. I wanted to know if Klaus truly could love a woman.

**Yup, Maeva is finally free and it's now the real fun begin ;) Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	11. Emotional Breakdown

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the reviews and I'm so sorry for the late update! My internet connection was down all day yesterday and this morning too, until I finally got it to work, so... to make it up to all of you, then I'm going to update three times today :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 10:

Damon was sat outside the house with a cup of coffee and stared at the starry sky. It felt like forever since I had last seen the stars and I wanted to enjoy them for a little while before I went back to worrying about Klaus was doing right now. I stepped out of the house and onto the cold porch in my blood stained summer dress. I ignored the cold breeze, when it hit my body and face and made my long hair flutter wildly in the air, and sat down next to Damon with my eyes still fixated on the sky.

"You're mysteriously quiet tonight," Damon said teasingly, smirking smugly like always. I glanced at him, but moved my gaze back up to the sky. "How do you know James?"

"He is… a friend of my fiancé," I said and sighed by the thought of Elijah. Right now he was hidden somewhere and still thought that I was dead. "A very good friend."

"Ah… I don't follow. Who is your fiancé?"

"His name… is Elijah."

Damon's eyes widened and looked confusedly at him. He knew Elijah? I wanted to ask, but he quickly asked me a question.

"You mean Elijah as in Klaus's brother Elijah?"

I nodded and his eyes widened even more. He muttered something that sounded like a curse and shook his head, but laughed a bit under his breath.

"What? Do you know him?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh, I know him alright… He's the reason why we're all in this mess. He saved his brother when he had his chance to kill him, but didn't and that got himself killed by Klaus!" Damon answered.

I shook my head. I refused to believe that Elijah… my sweet, loving, and honorable Elijah had let his brother live when he had the chance to kill him. He had the chance to revenge my death… I burst into tears and hid my face in my palms as I let the tears out. For centuries I had kept them inside me and tried to ignore the pain, but I couldn't do it anymore.

"Maeva? What's wrong?" Elena asked worriedly behind me.

I wiped the tears away and ran back inside, locking myself inside the upstairs bathroom, so I could get some peace and cry out alone. I wanted everything to be the same as before, but it seemed like faith had other plans in store for me. Perhaps, we just weren't meant to be together…

"_Maeva,_" I heard a familiar voice say at the now open door. I looked up at James, who stood in the doorway with a worried expression on his face. He closed the door behind him and sat down next to me on the bathroom floor. "I know you miss him, but right now there is nothing we can do but to rest. You need to rest. You've been through a lot."

"But I don't want to rest! I want to find Elijah and I can't wait any more to do that! I'm leaving to find him right now and if you have a problem with that, then leave me alone! I'll find him by myself then." I said.

I wiped the last tears away and disappeared in a blur before they could stop me. I had no clue of where I was going, but everything was better than having to wait for one more minute. I needed to see Elijah and was afraid that if I had stayed there, then Klaus would find me a lot faster.

However, I suddenly felt someone tackle me to the ground and even though this person was weaker than me, then he still managed to knock me down and used his weight to hold me down. I snarled at Damon and tried biting him with no luck.

"I understand that it hurts, but the only thing you're going to do by leaving on your own is that you're going to get yourself killed and I don't think Elijah would want that!" Damon snarled at me.

I relaxed under him and let my fangs withdraw, but I was still so frustrated. "I've been trapped for 469 years, Damon! I can't wait anymore…" I said, feeling the tears brimming in my eyes again.

"I know how it feels to be _so _close and still so far away of finding the person you love. Trust me, I know. But you're not helping Elijah by getting yourself caught or killed by the person who killed him."

I sighed heavily, but I knew that Damon understood how I felt and that he was right. Elijah would be crushed if he found out that I died again. Damon let go of me and helped me up from the ground. I wiped the tears away and looked around in the dark and quiet meadow he had tackled me in. I inhaled the fresh, cool wind and looked up towards the sky again.

"I love him so much," I said. "He… he saved me from Klaus and my first fiancé Aldéric, who was a werewolf."

"He always seems so… boring. I never imagined that he was engaged to a beauty like you. I mean, you're way out of Elijah's league!" Damon said, making me smile and stop worrying so much.

"I don't know how he is now, but the Elijah I fell in love with, was entertaining, romantic, and was a man of honor… well, except when he went behind Aldéric's back and had an affair with me."

Damon snorted. "Elijah having an affair with an engaged woman? Now that I don't believe!"

I giggled softly and moved my gaze to Damon. I was thankful that he wasn't as bad as he acted and that he did care about others. Stefan had told me about how Damon had been trying to convince everyone of that he didn't care about others and didn't have a human side, but it was clear to me that he did have a human side just like I had.

"Damon, we will get your brother back," I said calmly and walked up to him to meet those sky-blue eyes of his. They still looked blue even in the dark and reminded me of Klaus's eyes again. "I'm a woman of honor and I intend on keeping my promise to Stefan."

Damon didn't say anything, but nodded and we returned to the house without breaking the silence between us. No one commented on my little emotional breakdown, but continued what they were doing before and we all eventually went to bed. I slept in James's bed, because right now he was the one I trusted the most. If Elijah trusted him enough to give him the sunstone, then I should trust him too and do as he told me to.

But I woke up alone in the bed in the morning and could smell the scent of coffee, tea, bacon, egg, blood, and toast coming from the kitchen. I noticed that someone had given me some new clothes and this kind of clothes was very… strange from what I was used to.

They had given me dark blue pants, a strange black top of some sort for my breasts, and a beautiful purple blouse. I had never worn pants before or the thing for my breasts, so I wasn't sure of what to do and called the girls.

Caroline was the first to come and she immediately told me to strip down, so she could help me put the _bra_ on. I felt strange with letting her help me get dressed, but I didn't complain before I actually got the bra on.

"Does it have to be this tight?" I asked as Elena walked in too.

"You'll get used to it," Caroline said and handed me the pants. "I really don't understand how people could live in the 16th century! They had no sense of style at all!"

"That's not… true," I blushed and tried getting the pants on. I much rather wanted to wear a dress, but I had to fit in with these people. "Elijah did complain about the hoses and stockings sometimes…"

"OMG! I would pay a fortune to see Elijah wearing 16th century clothes!"

I looked confusedly at Caroline. "OMG? What does that mean?"

Elena and Caroline both laughed, because they remembered that I had been trapped in a tomb for centuries and was still trying to adapt to such a modern and different world.

"Anyway! You should get something to eat before we go," Elena said kindly. "James just heard from one of his sources that Klaus is very pissed and he is heading to London. We think he's keeping his siblings there."

"Oh, well then we better hurry! We want to get there before he does and moves them again." I said.

They agreed and after getting two glasses of animal blood that Caroline had brought with her, we all left and drove to London. The ride would take a couple of hours, so we had to drive as fast as we could. But because we were so many, we had to drive in separate cars, so I sat in James's car with Caroline and Elena, while Damon, Bonnie, and Alaric sat in the other car. I was anxious during the whole trip and could barely wait. I began wondering what I was supposed to say to Elijah when I pulled the dagger out of his heart and woke him up.

Did he still love me?

Did he even remember me?

And would he think that I was just a dream and not real?

There were so many questions and so little answers. But there was something I did know that I wanted to do when I saw him. I wanted to kiss him. I missed the feeling of his lips and fingers, the scent of his skin, and mostly the way he used to look at me with so much love in his eyes.

"Stop fussing and listen to some music," James said when he noticed how anxious I was. "If I remember correctly, then you have a beautiful voice. Why don't you sing a song for us?"

"You sing?" Caroline asked curiously.

I nodded and felt my cheeks become flushed with embarrassment. It felt strange that I had to sing in a car for two vampires and a doppelganger.

"What do you want me to sing? I don't know that many of the songs you listen to now…" I said.

James turned the car stereo on and looked for a song I recognized. It took a little while, but I eventually recognized one and decided to sing it for them.

"_Can you feel me, when I think about you? With every breath I take. Every minute, no matter what I do, my world is an empty place. Like I've been wonderin' the desert. For a thousand days.. Ooooh, don't know if it's a mirage, but I always see your face. Baby, I'm missing you so much. Can't help it, I'm in love. A day without you is like a year without rain. I need you by my side, don't know how I'll survive. A day without you is like a year without rain. Ooooh…_"

I sang the whole song and as I was singing, I noticed that Caroline, Elena, and James began smiling, which meant that they liked my voice as well. It did sound a tad strange since I still spoke English with a half-thick French accent, but at least the singing made me think of something else for a while.

"Wauw, that was great! I usually don't like Selena Gomez, but you made the song sound so much better," Caroline said. I smiled and thanked her in French. She was just like the younger sister I never had, but always wanted. I was an only child and after my mother died my father couldn't make himself marry another woman, so it was just him and I. "I bet you made Elijah go weak in his knees with that voice!"

"Oh, that he did!" James said and chuckled.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	12. Charlotte

**A/N: Hii, as promised here is chap 11! And thanks for the reviews ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 11:

We arrived in London in the afternoon and decided to split up into two teams with two and one with three. I walked with Elena and James, while Bonnie and Caroline walked together and Damon and Alaric walked together. We walked around in the great London and searched for private storage buildings where Klaus might be keeping Elijah and his siblings.

Although, I was busy searching for my beloved fiancé, I still kept an eye out for Klaus in case he was already here. A part of me wanted to see him and find out whether or not he truly was capable of loving someone, because if he was then I could maybe use his human side to let Stefan go and make him stop those crazy plans of his.

"Wait," James suddenly said, stopping Elena and I from walking any farther. "Maeva, can you hear that? That… voice?"

I looked towards the direction James was looking towards and tried tuning in on the voice. I could hear it too. It was Klaus, talking on the phone with someone nearby. So he was already here! I disappeared before Elena and James could stop me and quietly walked up behind Klaus. I wanted to talk with him alone, but this time he couldn't compel me, because I drank some vervain before I left.

"Where is he?" I asked, making Klaus stop talking and turn to me.

I could now hear who he had been talking to. It was Stefan, which meant that either Stefan was here as well or else Klaus was here alone.

"Bonjour, Maeva," he said, smirking mischievously. "I was just wondering where you were. Where the hell have you been?"

I folded my arms sternly. "Answer my question first."

Klaus signed for me to walk with him and I walked with him down the streets of London in silence for the first couple of minutes. "I like your outfit, but you look much more beautiful in a dress."

"I would like to say thank you, but you did keep me locked inside a tomb for 469 years…"

Klaus nodded and sighed. I expected him to be furious at me, maybe even try kidnapping me and taking me back to his home in the countryside, but Klaus did nothing. He merely walked beside me and looked almost… regretful?

"You asked me a few days ago if I loved you and I… I do. I'm in love with you, Maeva." Klaus said.

I stopped dead in my tracks and Klaus turned to me with a serious look on his face. I didn't know what to say to that. I had always only loved one man and it was 469 years since I last saw him. But I still felt drawn to Klaus in another way. I was curious and wanted to know more about him, so I could understand why he did the things he did to his own siblings.

"Prove it," I said, knowingly that if Klaus could trick his own brother, then he could trick me as well. "Show me that you truly do love me."

Klaus slipped an arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. He caressed my cheek, kissed it gently with his lips, and buried his fingers in my hair like only a man in love would do. I could feel my heart beating fast inside my chest as his lips moved to mine and he kissed me passionately as if there was no one in this world but us.

Although, these new feelings were confusing me immensely and I wanted to turn Klaus better, then I couldn't deny that I would always love Elijah the most and nothing was going to change that. So I kissed him back even though it felt wrong and hoped that I could use this confession of his to release Stefan and bring Elijah back.

"Is that enough proof for you?" Klaus asked, finally letting go of my lips and my body.

I tried speaking, but the words wouldn't form in my mouth. Instead I just nodded and embraced him tightly, hoping sincerely that my sacrifice was going to be worth something.

"Klaus, I don't love just anyone," I said, looking deeply into his eyes. "If you want my love, then I need you t do one thing for me. Let Stefan go. I will take his place and stay with you."

Klaus looked like he expected that I would ask this from him, but he had too much to lose to say no, so he took out his cell phone and called Stefan, telling him that he was free to return to his girlfriend, brother, and friends, but that I had taken his place.

"Thank you," I said. "And… I apologize for saying that you didn't know anything about love."

Klaus took my arm in his and we walked together down the streets to his two other vampire minions, who were waiting patiently for him to return. He asked them something in German that I didn't understand and they nodded, then opened the door for us and drove us back to their new home in London. I felt devastated to be so close of finding my true love and then having to give up the search, simply because there was a slight possibility that I was able to change Klaus.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you want the sunstone and me?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder as we sat on the sofa in his penthouse apartment.

The arm he had around my waist tightened a bit and he pressed the mute button on the remote control. He then looked at me with a faint smirk on his face and his stunning blue were eyes full of mysteries as always.

"The sunstone belonged to the witch who cursed me 1000 years ago," he said. "Charlotte. That was her name… She somehow became a vampire, but before she did she had a child and that child fled from the village she grew up in. As time passed her family moved farther and farther away from where she grew up and her family ended up in… Belgium. However, even though the sunstone remained with her descendants, then it's power truly comes from the descendants self."

"Wait… you're saying that I'm one of those descendants?"

Klaus nodded. "The sunstone boosts your powers and is like a… power source, but since you were never taught how to use your powers, then they have remained hidden inside you."

I shook my head. He was lying. He had to be lying. I had never heard anything about me or my parents having powers and my father… he bought it by someone. It was a mere coincidence that he got it. He… he _told_ me that he bought it.

"It's true, Maeva. And now I need you to help me with something," Klaus said. "But I will tell you about that some other time. Right now I want you to relax. I might despise your ancestor, but you are nothing like her."

"Did Elijah know this?" I asked, worrying that Elijah had in fact kept more secrets from me.

Klaus nodded and confirmed my suspicion. He turned the volume on again and forced me to watch some television instead of worrying. But I still thought about what else Elijah might have kept from me, how much he truly had changed the last many centuries, and if I could use any of these hidden powers to stop Klaus from getting what he wanted.

"I think I will go to bed now…" I said and tried getting out of Klaus's arms, but he pulled me back down on the sofa and kissed me passionately.

I felt his fingers gently touching my skin when he moved his hands under my shirt and they swiftly unbuttoned my pants before moving up to the clasp of my bra. He unhooked it and I was too dazed to resist as he slowly undressed me on the sofa.

I had remained pure for 489 years and 469 of those years I was fighting to save it for Elijah, but all that burning lust wanted to get out and it didn't care that it was giving itself up for the man, who killed my father, turned me into a vampire, and held me prisoner for so many years.

Luckily, Klaus was interrupted when one of his vampire minions were knocking hard on the door to his apartment. It sounded like it was really important, so reluctantly Klaus left me half-naked on his sofa, while he walked out to the front door, only wearing his tight jeans and nothing more on his body. He snarled at the two vampires when he opened the door, but they didn't leave. They told him the bad news and the bad news was that Elijah's coffin was empty.

Elijah was free.

The news made the lust inside me disappear immediately and the only burning desire I had left was my desire to be with Elijah once again. I quickly dressed and listened to Klaus's conversation with them. They said that the guards at the storage building had been overpowered by four vampires and a witch, but they only managed to wake up Elijah before Klaus's minions arrived to help.

All my worries disappeared now that I knew that Elijah was free and I couldn't wait, until he came to rescue me. But in the meanwhile I had to remain calm and continue keeping Klaus distracted, so I merely went to bed and acted as if I couldn't care less about Elijah being free and alive.

Klaus joined me in his bedroom after he had finished his conversation with the two vampires and seemed calmer than I expected. I guessed that he didn't care about Elijah being alive now that he was a hybrid and basically unstoppable. Even f Elijah tried killing him, then he would most likely end up dead first. I would too if I tried something reckless.

"Is something wrong?" I asked innocently.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at me, but shook the thought away and joined me under the covers. I felt the need to comfort him and tugged myself closer to his body. He gave me a kiss on the top of my head and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You heard what Emmanuel and Sara said," Klaus said coldly. "But you are not going to leave me now, are you? We still have a deal if you remember."

I nodded and pressed my lips against his. "I truly do like you, Klaus. And I will stay with you as long as you make yourself worth of my love."

Klaus placed a finger under my chin and made me look deeply into his eyes. It felt like he was searching for something that would indicate that I was lying, but I had been truthful I would stay with him, but if Elijah came I _would_ leave him.

"As you wish, chérie…" he said and kissed me back. "I will give you everything Elijah could never give you and more."

I felt a twinge in my heart when he mentioned Elijah's name, but I ignored it and just rested my head on his bare shoulder. His heart was beating calmly and he felt warm, but it also felt like he was changing in a way that could not be seen with your eyes. I had some strange affect on him that he could no longer ignore and if I left him he was going to hurt anyone I loved and cared about.

"Is… Charlotte still alive?" I asked curiously, having a hard time falling asleep before I had asked him a few more questions.

"I don't know," Klaus answered truthfully. "But if I find her, I will make her suffer for what she did to me. She tricked me, she… she broke my heart."

I looked at him and could see the brief look of pain in his face before he pushed the pain away and focused on something else.

"I would never break the heart of the man I love… never."

And I meant it. I wouldn't break Elijah's heart and the same went for Klaus _if_ I fell in love with him…

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	13. Dors Mon Ange

**A/N: Hii, and again as promised - here's the third update for today! :D**

**Now I'm going to take a break, because my fingers hurt a bit ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 12:

Klaus insisted on buying me some new clothes, so we walked through the streets of London and he bought everything I liked with no exception. He meant it when he said that he was going to give me everything Elijah couldn't give me and more. After we had been at been t at least ten different clothing stores, he took me to a local café where we could relax.

A thought had hit me when I woke up this morning to the sound of Klaus humming to a song, while he was making breakfast for us, and I wondered if Klaus was being so nice to me because he was up to something big that involved me liking him or staying with him.

However, in the late afternoon when we were about to leave the café, I noticed someone familiar outside among the crowd of tourists and local people, who stood completely still as he looked at me with those warm brown eyes of his. His dark hair was much shorter now, but other than that he still looked like I remembered him. I wanted to leave the café and run into his arms, but when Klaus turned Elijah disappeared and I started worrying of what he would do to save me.

"Klaus, now that I'm back, then what are your next plans?" I asked, trying not to show Klaus that I had just spotted his half-brother. "I mean, do we continue looking for the sunstone?"

"No, I will leave that job to Emmanuel and Sara," Klaus answered. "But I actually do have a little mission for you."

"What do you want me to do?"

Klaus stopped me and made me look deeply into his eyes. I knew that it was only a matter of time before he would compel me to do something and since I was no longer on vervain, he could make me do just about anything.

"I want you to take this dagger, find Elijah, and drive it through his heart."

"But vampires can't use the dagger…" I remembered what Stefan had told me in the time we were alone together. "It will kill me."

Klaus shook his head, though, and continued. "The necklace will protect you. And when you have finished your job, you bring his body to me."

I nodded understandingly and took the dagger he had in his inside pocket. I hid it in my bra, but before I left Klaus gave me a kiss and wished me good luck. I walked alone through the streets and listened to the sounds around me, patiently waiting to pick up Elijah's voice. I knew that he was here somewhere and even though I didn't want to kill him, then I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"_Recall you to these arms that were your home…_" a familiar voice said.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to Elijah, who stood right behind me. I felt like I had found something I once lost, but I was too shocked of hearing his voice to do anything.

Elijah cupped my face in his soft hands and looked deeply into my eyes. He gently stroked my cheeks and as he leaned closer to my lips with his, I felt one of his hands slide down my neck to my cleavage – right where the dagger was. With one swift move, he took it and when I tried taking it back, I suddenly felt a needle in my neck and the burning taste of vervain burned my veins.

I fell asleep and collapsed into his embrace.

"_Dors mon ange…_" I could hear Elijah say softly, the sound of his voice sending a warm shiver through my body.

I slept peacefully that afternoon and dreamt about Elijah. In the dream we were dancing together in a grand ballroom and we were all alone in there. His hair was long again and we were both dressed in 16th century clothes, which made me wonder if this was a memory or just a dream.

I tried speaking to figure out if it was a dream or not, but Elijah pulled me into his embrace and pressed his lips softly against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with such passion that he was forced down on the floor. I held his arms down and kissed him again, showing him how much I truly missed him and how happy I was to see him again.

"_I have missed you so much, Maeva,_" Elijah said and made me realize that this wasn't a memory. It was a dream and Elijah was controlling it. I sat on him and held his arms down when he tried touching my face. I didn't want to talk with him this way. I wanted to feel him the right way and be alive. "_Is something wrong, angel?_"

I nodded. "_Wake me up. I want to feel you. I… I want the real you._" I said, feeling the tears brimming in my eyes.

Elijah nodded understandingly and disappeared from my dream. The next thing I could hear was the sound of him telling me to wake up and I felt his strong arms around me. I forced myself awake and looked at Elijah, who sat with me on a bed with me on his lap and immediately hugged him tightly. I couldn't believe that I was finally with him after all of those years of waiting for him to save me.

"Wait," I said, moving a little away from him so I could take a better look at him. He was wearing a suit and although, his hair was short, then I could still bury my fingers in it and enjoy his face. "Why did you cut your hair?"

Elijah smiled and buried his fingers in my hair, pulling me close to him so he could kiss me and feel my lips the right way. I kissed him back and felt the burning lust inside me take over. I let it take control of me and wanted him so badly. I should never have let him wait – tradition or not – then I didn't want to wait anymore. I loved him and that was all what mattered.

"Eva, please… wait," Elijah said, stopping me from unbuttoning his shirt completely. He held my hands in his and kissed them. "I know you want me and I want you too, but… not here. We're in a house with four other vampires. And don't you want your first time to be special?"

I nodded and merely gave him a tender kiss before I crawled off his lap and sat beside him. His eyes were still so full of love, but this time my love for him was much stronger than it had ever been before. I felt like I was going to explode and missed the touch of his lips.

"I never stopped loving you, Elijah. And I… I fought years after years, hoping that… that…"

I felt the tears trickle down my cheeks now, but Elijah wiped them away and let me cry out on his shoulder. Even after so many years of being a vampire I still had problems controlling my emotions and it was hard to do it when everything was enhanced.

"I was heartbroken when I heard that you died and searched the whole world for you…" Elijah said.

I looked up at him and forced myself to stop crying. I didn't want to cry now that I was finally together with Elijah again. I wanted to enjoy my time with him, because I knew that Klaus would find out that Elijah disarmed me and saved me eventually.

"I have something that belongs to you," I said and took off the necklace with the stone heart. Elijah's eyes widened and he sighed in relief, because he probably feared that he had lost it. I put it around his neck and gave him a sweet kiss that made him smile brightly. "Elijah, I have so many questions for you, but… there is only one thing I need to know right now. What does OMG mean?"

Elijah chuckled and placed me on his lap again, but when he opened his mouth to speak, he was stopped by the sound of someone opening the door. It was James, but he wasn't alone. Caroline and Elena were there too and Caroline quickly took a picture of us with her phone.

"You look so adorable together!" she said cheerfully.

Such an exuberant girl…

"I'm sorry if we're disturbing you two, but we better leave before Klaus finds us." James said.

"Leave? Where are we going?" I asked, looking at Elijah.

"Back to Mystic Falls. We can't stay here and we also need to find the sunstone before Klaus does." Elijah answered.

I turned my gaze back to James. "So it's in Mystic Falls?"

James shrugged. "Not quite. You'll see when we get there."

I nodded understandingly and took Elijah's hand in mine as we stepped off the bed and left the house with the others. We drove to the nearest airport and took the first flight to Virginia, but even though the trip to Virginia went well, then I still feared that Klaus was up to something and knew that Elijah was going get me back no matter what he compelled me to do to him.

I slept during most of the trip and whenever I would wake up I kissed Elijah or squeezed his hand to make sure that he wasn't just a dream, but really here and sitting beside me. Damon did come with a few smartass comments about our relationship, because he didn't know Elijah like I knew him, but other than that everything was back to normal.

Everything seemed to be back to normal with Elena and Stefan too, but I couldn't help but notice that Damon sometimes looked longingly at her as if he loved her as well. It wouldn't surprise me if he had fallen in love with her too, because he and his brother did fall in love with Katherine at the same time, so why not Elena as well?

But when we finally arrived in Virginia and drove to Mystic Falls, I finally began calming down and started worrying about anything else but Klaus. I still had to find out if I truly had powers and how I was going to use them without losing control.

"Elijah?" I said softly on our way to the Salvatore brothers' home.

"Hmm?" he said, keeping his eyes on the road and looking thoughtful as always.

"Did you know that I was… the descendant of Charlotte?"

Elijah looked at me now and frowned, but nodded and drove up to the driveway of the beautiful Salvatore Boarding House. It was much bigger than the house we stayed at before, but the best thing about it was that Elena owned it, so only the vampires she invited inside could get in.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you and it would be too much for you to handle. I mean, didn't you faint when I told you that I was a vampire?"

"Oh… I see. But I want to know more about it. I… I want to know if I can use my powers to kill Klaus or at least protect myself from him."

Elijah parked the car and opened the door for me. When I stepped out of it, I felt drops of rain hit my face and I looked up towards the gray sky. I used to hate rain, but now I wanted to enjoy it, because I hadn't seen a drop of rain for years.

"Let's go inside first," Elijah said. "I will tell you everything you need to know after we have gotten a cup of warm tea."

I nodded in agreement and walked up to the front door as Elena unlocked it and walked inside. She invited us into the house and did the same thing to the other vampires, until everyone was inside the house and safe from Klaus. For now anyway. I knew that Klaus would make his move soon.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	14. Strategy

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the reviews! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 13:

"I've heard that you have become rather boring… hopefully that is not true," I said teasingly and took a sip of my cup of rabbit blood. It was still all very new to me to drink animal blood, but whenever I became hungry for human blood, Elijah let me bite him so I wouldn't bite an innocent human. "Are you still boring, Elijah?"

Elijah snorted and shook his head. "Just because I don't hunt down innocent people and kill them or sleep around with everything that has a pulse, then it doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun. You of all people should know that," he said and kissed my hand gently. "Do you remember all those times we played in the meadow?"

I nodded, remembering clearly how we would chase each other and competed of who could run the fastest to the big tree near our home. Elijah mostly let me win even though he could easily outrun me with or without using his vampire speed.

I put the cup down and crawled on top of Elijah to give him a kiss, but I was stopped by Damon, who slammed the door open with a wide grin on his face. He chuckled when he saw me on Elijah's lap and I could tell that he wanted to come with another smartass comment about us.

"I apologize for disturbing you two lovebirds, but the others and I would like to hear why the hell Klaus wants that god damn sunstone and your fiancée." Damon said.

I wanted to know that too. We hadn't talked much yesterday, because we had to a few things to take care of first, but now Elijah had the chance to tell me the whole truth. Elijah nodded and ushered me in to the living room where all the others were. They looked anxious, because they all wanted to know the truth about the sunstone and what Klaus was up to too.

"The first Petrova – Charlotte – was the witch who cursed Klaus and after she did that, she was turned into a vampire by one of my siblings. The sunstone Maeva is wearing belonged to Charlotte and was a sort of power source. With that she could curse Klaus and so can any of her descendants…" Elijah told us. "But before Charlotte became a vampire, she had a daughter and she continued the Petrova bloodline, which was then split into two bloodlines. One bloodline kept the witch side intact, while the other chose to live a normal and human life."

"So… I'm related to Maeva?" Elena asked curiously.

Elijah nodded. "Her side of the family kept the sunstone in case they would need to curse Klaus again and kept contact with your side of the family, so they would know when the next doppelganger was born. Klaus can't use the stone without Maeva, but since the stone was cut into two pieces by Maeva's father, then its power has decreased. That is why he is now searching for the other half."

"But why would he want to give Maeva the sunstone's power if she can curse him?" Damon asked suspiciously.

I wanted to know that too and I wanted to know how my powers worked, so I could use them to curse Klaus like my ancestor did and hopefully maybe also kill him.

"Klaus… was in love with Charlotte," Elijah answered. "He loved her so much, but she betrayed him and that broke his heart. He changed that day and now he wants his revenge. He is going to hurt Charlotte the most possible way and that is by turning one of her own descendants against her. You see, the reason why Charlotte cursed him to begin with, was because she wanted to protect her daughter. She had to choose between her and Klaus."

"Well… that's really comforting to know," I said and put my knees together under my chin. I could see that Elijah wanted to comfort me, but he stayed in his seat. "So he wants me to get his revenge. I understand that, but I have this strange feeling that he's up to something else – besides, wanting to start his own race of hybrids."

Elijah shrugged now, because not even he knew what else Klaus might want to do now that he was a hybrid and could do just about whatever he wanted to.

"Don't worry, Maeva. We'll stop him before he gets to us," Stefan said. "And with your and Bonnie's powers we might finally be able to kill him."

I nodded and while Bonnie went home to get her spell books, so she could teach me how to use my powers, I talked the plan through with Elijah, Damon, Elena, and Stefan.

"If we need to sacrifice a doppelganger, then we're going to sacrifice Katherine. She won't be missed anyway," Damon said. "And then when he's cursed, we make our move and kill him."

"Yes, he will be weak after he has been cursed and this time I will kill him," Elijah said and I could hear how sorry he was about what he did last time. "But Klaus will expect that we make a move, so we need my siblings' help as well."

"But what if he has moved them again?" I asked.

"Can't we do a tracking spell? I mean, we just have to use Elijah's blood like Bonnie did when I was kidnapped." Elena suggested.

Elijah nodded in agreement and I felt him take my hand in his under the table. He gently stroked my hand with his thumb and was able to remove any worries I might have.

"We still need to expect that Klaus will make a strategy too and make sure that we won't get anywhere near him…" Stefan said, knowing Klaus better than before after spending so much time with him.

I agreed and still had a feeling that Klaus _wanted_ me to be saved for his own personal gain. "Wait! I have an idea to how we can get close to Klaus. He compelled me to kill Elijah with the dagger and bring his body back to him. We could do that and then remove the dagger as soon as we're inside his home. If I can get close to him and curse him, then Elijah can finish him off. But we have to do it soon or else he will become suspicious. I think he expected that you would save me."

I saw a faint smile on Elijah's lips and knew that he was proud of me. "It will be very dangerous, but we need to take risks and you need to learn how to use your powers." Damon said.

"He's right, Maeva. We need to be sure that you can use your powers before we do something that dangerous," Elena said worriedly. "I don't want to lose another family member."

I understood why Elena was worried. Stefan had told me about how Klaus killed her aunt and how she now lived alone with her brother, who was in reality her cousin.

"Bonnie is back." Elijah announced and followed me back to the living room to her.

She and Caroline were carrying boxes filled with old books and strange objects. We immediately began the training where she taught me all the basic things that I got to practice on Elijah.

I put Elijah's jacket on fire, soaked him in water, made him levitate from the floor, and even tried giving him an aneurism, but even though I was much stronger than Bonnie, then I still had problems with controlling all that power and ended up giving myself a headache.

We trained for hours throughout the whole day and didn't take many breaks since we didn't have much time to relax. Even after Bonnie and the others had gone home, Elijah and I stayed up all night and continued practicing my powers.

I wanted to be ready and show Elijah that I didn't always need his protection. We didn't live in the 16th century anymore where women had to rely on their husbands and where it was inappropriate for a woman to learn how to fight.

"Focus, Maeva. Focus. Haven't you listened to anything Bonnie said?" Elijah said sternly like my old English teacher.

"I am focusing, Eli! But it's hard when you're showing off those strong arms of yours," I said teasingly, making Elijah chuckle. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired. All this training is exhausting me."

Elijah took my hand and pulled me into his embrace. His shirt was still stained and slightly wet and his burned jacket was now in the trashcan, but his pants were still fine.

"When will we have the time to be truly together?" I asked, wanting so badly to rip his clothes off right now.

"I don't know, but when we get the time it will definitely be worth the waiting. I promise you that," Elijah answered. "Oh, and to answer your question, then I believe that the term OMG means _Oh My God_. I try to keep up with time, but you know how it changes all the time."

"Oh, that I know!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his.

Elijah tasted just as sweet as I remembered and once I began kissing him, I couldn't stop. We kissed passionately all the way to our bedroom and as we entered the room, I let go of all control and just unleashed the lust inside me. I jumped up on Elijah and locked my legs around his waist, forcing him to sit down on the bed and give in to what I wanted. It might not be somewhere completely private or special, but as long as I was with Elijah the location or time didn't matter.

Everyone was fast asleep, so we kept ourselves quiet as we slowly undressed each other, enjoying every minute of this wonderful moment. Every time I felt Elijah's lips on my bare skin, I felt a rush of adrenalin go through my body and I gave in to the engulfing feeling, letting it consume me completely. This engrossing feeling was unlike anything else I had ever felt and as I gave my virtue to Elijah, all those wonderful feelings exploded inside me and my mind became numb.

"I love you, Elijah…" I whispered, closing my eyes and enjoying every inch of his warm body.

I never sensed the pain many of my cousins and aunts had talked about when you gave your virtue to a man, but I guessed that it was just because the pleasure was so much more intense.

"I love you more, angel…" Elijah whispered with a playful smile on his lips.

I looked at his face for a long time and moved my arms to his neck, so I could pull him in for a kiss. I wanted to taste the sweetness of his lips and feel his tongue touch mine, but I mostly just wanted to enjoy the pleasure of having him as close as he was right now.

We spent the rest of the night together and when I finally could no longer keep myself awake anymore, I slept in Elijah's embrace and felt safer than I had ever felt before. It was first in the afternoon that I was awakened by the sound of Elijah entering our bedroom that I felt the soreness in my body. I didn't care about it, though, because it had definitely been worth waiting 469 years for.

"Good morning, angel," Elijah said and placed a tray with breakfast on the bed. I took the glass of deer blood on the tray and took a swig of it. It tasted sweet like the tea Elijah used to make for me on rainy nights where we sat together on the sofa and just relaxed. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," I said and chuckled softly. "Did you put honey in my blood?"

Elijah nodded and took a sip of his own cup of blood. He sat down next to me and began eating breakfast, while I sat and watched him for a moment, thinking back on our wonderful night.

"Do you think they heard us?" I asked.

"_Next time get a motel room!_" Damon yelled from the hallway.

They had definitely heard us. I felt my cheeks become flushed, but Elijah tried cheering me up by giving me a long and tender kiss that felt like it lasted forever. But as we sat and enjoyed our late breakfast, a thought hit me. It wouldn't be long before we had to go back to England and face Klaus for what might be the very last time. We could either win or we could lose and we would be punished.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	15. Betrayed

**A/N: Hii, I'm sorry about the long wait, but my muse left me and my summer vacation has sadly finally ended, so I won't be able to update every day, but thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 14:

Elijah took me on a little trip through the woods in Mystic Falls and wanted to take me somewhere special. I wondered what he had on mind for us to do today, because we were supposed to practice my powers and do the tracking spell, so we could finally locate his siblings. Although, I was happy to spend some time alone with him, then I rather wanted to focus on stopping Klaus than to sit in the woods and do nothing. Klaus could be everywhere and was probably planning his next move.

"You're awfully quiet this evening… Is something wrong?" Elijah asked worriedly.

"I…" I sighed and looked away from his worried eyes. "It's nothing." I lied.

I didn't want him to know how stressed I was right now and how much pressure was on me. I had to kill Klaus before he got his hands on me and used me to kill my own ancestor. Where was Charlotte anyway? And would she help us if Elena and I…

I suddenly felt Elijah's warm lips on the back of my hand and felt my heart melt like always. I looked at him and he gently stroked my cheek with his thumb. He made my worries go away and when he buried his fingers in my hair, all I wanted to do was to melt in his embrace and feel his lips all over me. I loved him so much that it almost hurt and would do anything for him.

"I'm just worried of if our plan is going to work…" I finally admitted. "I want this to be over, so I can be with you without having to fear for my life."

Elijah sighed and stopped walking. We were near a very old house and a meadow with knee-high grass and flowers. I wondered why Elijah had taken me here, until I began hearing whispers in the wind. It sounded like female voices and they were becoming louder and louder the closer I came to the house.

"Can you hear them?" Elijah asked.

"The voices? Yes. But… I don't understand. Where do the voices come from?" I answered confusedly.

"What you are hearing is the voices of the dead witches, who were once burned to death here. I thought that you could use their guidance to understand how your powers work."

I smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek to show my gratitude. We walked up to the house, but Elijah told me that no vampire could enter it, so he stayed outside, while I entered it alone. I was worried that they were going to attack me too, but nothing happened when I walked inside and followed the voices. Perhaps, they could feel that my witch side was getting stronger than my vampire side and trusted me. Whatever it was then I was grateful and needed all the help I could get.

"How do we stop Klaus for once and for all?" I asked loud and clearly.

The voices told me to follow them in to another room downstairs, so I followed them down to the basement and saw stacks of grimoires in dusty boxes and one of the grimoires flew across the room, nearly hitting me when it flew into a wall and opened on a particular page. I picked the book up and saw a recipient to a sort of elixir that took a vampire's immortality away. By giving Klaus this elixir, he wouldn't be able to heal himself and would begin to age.

But there was one problem.

How was I supposed to make Klaus drink the elixir? If he could tell if someone was on vervain, then he could also smell the elixir.

"How am I supposed to make him drink the elixir?" I asked, but this time the witches were silent. I sighed and tried asking something else. "How do I use my powers properly? All of them?"

The witches now gave me instructions on how to unlock and control my powers and when they'd told me everything I needed to know I took the grimoire with me and left the house. Outside the house Elijah was still waiting for me, but he looked anxious. He didn't even notice that I was standing right behind him before I poked him on his back and made him turn around.

"Did you find the answers to your questions?" he asked.

I nodded. "And I think there might be a safer way to kill Klaus in this book." I added.

Elijah looked worriedly around i and suddenly grabbed my forearm hard. Someone was here and I could hear it too. But we didn't even get to take one step before we were suddenly tackled to the ground by two familiar vampires. It was Sara and Emmanuel. I knew that they were both only around 300 years old, but they were armed with stakes and a dagger with white oak ash on it.

"Maeva, get back to the boarding house! Now!" Elijah ordered more than said.

I was about to leave, but I saw how Elijah bravely fought against the two vampires and couldn't get myself to do it. I stayed and jumped on Emmanuel, penetrating his chest and ripping his heart out with my bare hand. Sara was still alive, though, and she called for someone named Louis. Another vampire appeared with an army of more vampires.

"This is not good…" I muttered, taking a step back with Elijah protectively in front of me.

"Use your powers, Eva," Elijah said firmly. "Like we practiced."

I nodded, raised my hand, and started chanting, making some of the vampires catch on fire. I placed the grimoire between my feet and used my other arm to make the others fall down on their knees in pain, and while they were unable to defend themselves, Elijah killed him swiftly, but some of the vampires that hadn't been affected by my attack, went to attack me instead.

"Elijah! I think they're just distracting us!" I yelled.

Elijah ripped two hearts out and quickly went back to me, throwing the attacking vampire into a tree and grabbing me by my waist before he took off with me. We ran as fast as we could back to the boarding house and saw that they were under attack too by werewolves. They were fighting against the army of werewolves in (thank God) their human form and as soon as the wolves saw me, they sent each other meaningful looks.

They grabbed not only Elena, but also me and sedated us before we could escape. I was still conscious when they took me away and could hear Elijah's growls and fighting to get me back. But it was too late. There were too many vampires and werewolves and only a few of them…

I was the first to wake up and when I did, I saw that I had been chained to a wall in a familiar old tomb, but I wasn't the only one in here. Nearby Elena was lying on the ground and was still unconscious. But a few feet away from her, was no other than another copy of Elena, who looked exactly like her, but just with a different outfit. It didn't take long for me to guess who she was.

"Katherine…" I said hoarsely and rubbed the sore spot on my neck where the vervain had been injected.

Katherine narrowed her eyes at me and snorted when she saw that I was wearing the sunstone necklace. She probably knew who I was and why I was trapped in the same tomb I had been trapped in for 469 years again.

"What happened? Did Klaus do this?"

"Of course he did this! He made his witches bring you back to this tomb after his little army got their hands on you and Elena," Katherine snapped, pissing me off. "And now that he finally found me, he is going to torture me for the next 250 years!"

"Oh, shut up, Katherine! 250 years are nothing compared to what I've been through! I've been trapped inside this tomb for 469 years and now I'm probably going to spend 469 more years in here, so you don't get to complain about anything!" I snapped.

Katherine growled, but she shut up when Elena started waking up and saw where we were too. She tried getting closer to me, but she was stopped by the chains like I had been many times before. I took a deep breath, though, and tried remaining calm. I was going to fight to get back to Elijah and I wasn't going to let Klaus keep me locked up anymore. I deserved freedom and love.

"Maeva, can you use your powers?" Elena asked worriedly.

I shrugged and tried making the chains break, but I was too weak and dizzy to focus on using them. I groaned and tried pulling the chains out of the wall instead, but they were as strong as I remembered.

"How did you get out last time?" Katherine asked.

"Klaus let me out." I answered.

Katherine snorted. "Well, in that case, then we're never getting out."

"Just ignore her. I'm sure there's something we can do," Elena said. "Do you know where the tomb is located?"

I nodded. "We're back in England. Near the countryside. But–"

My voice was cut off by the sound of a metal door opening and to our fear it was no other than Klaus himself. He walked down the stairs with calm steps and flashed a mischievous smirk when he saw all of us in here. But it was me he walked up to with a venomous glare in his eyes and he kneeled down in front of me with a stake in his hand.

Without any warning at all, he stabbed me in my stomach and then in my chest – a few inches away from my heart. He made the tip of the stake graze my heart to make me suffer even more, but I just clenched my teeth and tried ignoring the pain.

"I knew that you were going to ignore my order and now I'll let you pay for what you did," he said in a disturbingly calm tone. "You know, I really thought that you were different, but you're just about as bad as Charlotte was."

Klaus pulled the stake out and I saw the hurt in his eyes. He really loved me and I betrayed him like Charlotte had done. I broke his heart and made him worse.

"I was right about you too, Klaus," I said when he was about to leave. He stopped dead in his tracks, but didn't turn around. "You don't know what love is. You never have and you never will."

Klaus growled and in a flash he suddenly stood in front of me. He grabbed me by my neck and slammed me into the wall behind me. I could see his eyes flashing yellow and his fangs were bared, but I wasn't scared of him.

Not anymore.

I knew that I was right and I knew that while I had Elijah to hold on to, he had no one. He was all alone and he was going to continue being alone if he killed those who actually cared and maybe even loved him.

"When I've killed Charlotte, I'm going to rip you apart in front of your beloved Elijah and I'm going to do it slow and painfully, you little whore!" he snarled.

"No, you won't," I managed to say and felt his grip tighten around my neck. "And you know why? Because even though I hate you and you've put me through hell, then I still care about you, Klaus! I know that you still have a human side… I know that you can love, but… you don't know _how_ to do it yet. And I pity you for that."

For a moment I actually saw sadness in his eyes and I knew at that moment that I was right. But his hybrid side was too scared to let anyone in, so instead of learning how to love, he drove the stake through my heart and I watched him leave before the darkness consumed me once again.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	16. Life Changing Choice

**A/N: Hii! OMG! I can't tell you how happy I was when I saw so many wonderful reviews! You really brightened up my day, so thank you very much for that! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 15:

**England, 2011**

I woke up with a gasp and immediately put a hand on my chest where Klaus had staked me. My skin had healed, but I was still in the tomb and still chained to the wall. I sighed heavily and rubbed my temples before I took a look at the other two prisoners. Elena had fallen asleep and by the look of how smeared her mascara was, then I guessed that she had been crying after Klaus had killed me. I was thankful that I was wearing the necklace and that its power also worked on vampires, but I wondered if Klaus knew that or if he killed me because he actually wanted to see me dead.

"Welcome back to Hell…" Katherine said, sounding tired and annoyed.

"Thanks!" I said dryly and sat up properly.

I noticed that one of the chains that were attached to my arm had detached from the wall behind me. It must have broken when Klaus slammed me to the wall, which meant…

I quickly stood up and began pulling in the other chain with all my strength, while using my powers on the chain to weaken it. I was still exhausted, but I had to ignore the pain and do everything possible to get out.

"What the hell are you doing? You can't break these chains! I'm older than you and not even I can–"

We heard a snap and then the sound of the chain scraping the ground. I was tired, sweaty, and my hands hurt, but I was free and now I could help the others get out. I turned around to face Katherine and couldn't stop myself from smirking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that. What did you say?" I asked teasingly.

Katherine rolled her eyes of me and muttered something in Bulgarian that sounded like a curse. I muttered a curse in French and walked up to Elena, carefully waking her up without making too much noise in case Klaus or his many guards were just upstairs. Elena immediately hugged me when she saw that I was alive and I began pulling in her chains too.

My hands were bleeding by the time she was finally free, but my wounds began healing up after a little while and I walked up to Katherine at last. She didn't look like she wanted my help, because she rather wanted to help herself like she always did.

"Katerina, do you want to live or not?" I asked firmly.

Katherine narrowed her eyes at me and was quiet for a few minutes, but then she finally gave in and let me help her. I used the last of my strength combined with hers to pull her free, but I was now too weak to even stand up. I sunk down to the ground, chest heaving, and wiped the sweat off my face with my dirty and bloody hands.

I felt like I had no power at all left inside me and like I was going to die soon. Elena sat by my side, while Katherine tried figuring out how to open the locked doors. She listened carefully to hear if the tomb was guarded and then suddenly ran back down the stairs when she heard a click coming from the doors.

They opened and revealed three vampires, who were all about 150 years old, but before they could tell that we were free from the chains, Katherine suddenly attacked one of them, ripped the second one's heart out, and the third one she stabbed with his own stake.

But she didn't flee and left us in the tomb like we both thought she would. She waited for us to follow her and looked out for others, who might come and overpower us.

"C'mon! More are coming!" she said impatiently.

I looked at Katherine and Elena and could already tell now that only two of us would be able to leave, because Katherine had to carry one of us since I was too exhausted to run and Elena was just a human with no powers.

"S'il vous plaît prenez Elena avec vous et laissez-moi... Je ne fera que ralentir le bas vous deux," I said to Katherine, knowingly that she would understand me. She hesitated, but nodded understandingly and grabbed Elena's arm. "I'm sorry, Elena. I owe Stefan to protect you."

Elena was about to object, but Katherine swiftly ran away with her and I forced myself up on my feet, trying my best to walk up the stairs. I did get up and get a breath of fresh air, but only _before_ I was tackled to the ground by a group of vampires and held to the ground. They injected vervain into my neck and everything went black again.

The only thing I saw before I became unconscious was not the dozens of vampires standing around me with their fangs flashed and eyes red of anger. It was the stars. The beautiful stars were shining brighter than they had ever done in my 489 years of living. I hoped that it was a sign of that everything was going to be alright soon. I really did…

* * *

><p><em>France, 1542<em>

"_Elijah! Elijah, wait! You are cheating! Again!" I shouted as I ran after him across the meadow in my long dress._

_Of all the days with him I just had to wear it today! And to make things even worse, then I stepped on the hem of my dress and fell, while Elijah stood at the big tree near our home and still grinned because of the fact that he won this race by using highly unfair methods. _

_However, as soon as he heard my scream, he quickly ran up to me and caught me just before I hit the ground, but he lost balance and fell down as well with me landing on top of him. I could not stop myself from laughing and moved from the top of his body to the side, resting my head on his shoulder. Elijah suddenly stopped laughing, though, and became quiet. I looked up towards what he was looking at and saw that he had become amazed by the sight of the glistening stars tonight that shone in the dark sky. _

"_Simply amazing," I said and smiled brightly. "They are all so… very beautiful. Don't you agree?"_

"_Yes, but you will always be most beautiful to me…" Elijah said and looked at me. _

_I felt my cheeks become flushed, but I enjoyed the warm feeling that he always gave me and gently touched his lips with mine. He could not resist the temptation to kiss me back and I suddenly felt his body on top of mine, his warm hand pushing the hem of my dress higher and higher. I could feel that he wanted me and I wanted him too, but I also held on to my old beliefs and they forbid any an unmarried couple to be truly together._

"_Why am I so infatuated with you, Maeva?" Elijah asked softly, eyes so full of love as always. "I have truly never felt like this before in my life…"_

* * *

><p>I buried my fingers in his hair and closed my eyes as I pulled his lips down to mine. But his lips changed and his kiss became more passionate, more… raw.<p>

I opened my eyes and saw that the old Klaus was now on top of me and he too had so much love in his eyes as well as pain. I knew it was wrong, but I wanted to reach out and comfort him, so I kissed him back and felt a strong physical tension between us.

Shocked by what I dreamt, I forced myself awake from this altered memory and looked around in the room I was in. I was back inside Klaus's mansion at the countryside and on a chair a few feet away from me sat Klaus with a glass of fresh human blood mixed with Bourbon in his hand. I took a deep breath and looked at my body. I had been cleaned, redressed, and felt more rested than before.

But even though I could hear that we were all alone in the mansion and that the door to the bedroom was wide open, then I didn't flee. I held my arms tightly around my legs and just looked at Klaus. He looked so lonely and I knew why. My words had gotten to him. He understood.

"Aren't you supposed to flee?" Klaus asked softly.

I nodded, because I was supposed to flee, but I stayed because I wanted to and because he needed me right now. I stepped off the bed and calmly walked up to him. He looked up at me with wondering, but sad eyes and I took the glass from his hand, placing it on the dresser behind him.

"I want to be here… with you," I said and took his hand in my, gently stroking it with my thumb. Klaus pulled me down onto his lap and slid his arms around my waist. He caressed my face and buried his fingers in my hair, making me feel slightly uncomfortable. I still loved Elijah the most, but I couldn't deny that I did have feelings for Klaus as well. "Klaus… Don't make me break someone else's heart. You know I can't be _yours._"

Klaus ignored me and kissed me anyway, but the raw and passionate kisses had been replaced with soft, tender, and warm ones that reminded me of Elijah. I wanted to pull away from him, because I knew that it was so very wrong of me of doing this, but if I had to kiss him in order to keep his human side visible and awake, then I was going to do it.

"I love you, Maeva…" he whispered softly into my ear.

I pulled away and looked deep into his eyes. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't make myself do it. He truly did love me now and understood what love was. But if he truly wanted to be me, he would forget about his revenge on Charlotte, forget about creating a new and unstoppable race and most of all – he would release his siblings and let them reunite with each other.

"Do you love Elijah the most?"

I nodded because I didn't want to lie to him and I knew that he would tell if I had lied. Klaus didn't seem angry, though, but nodded understandingly. He was about to say something, but he was interrupted by the sound of the front door being slammed open.

"Looks like your fiancé is here," Klaus said calmly and smiled dryly. "Stay here."

It wasn't a suggestion, but an order that I was compelled to follow. I stayed in the bedroom, but listened carefully to their conversation. I was happy that Elijah had found me, but I was scared that the two brothers would either fight to one of them died, which would most likely be Elijah, or that I would be forced to break the heart of one of them.

"_Ah, brother… I'm guessing that you are here to bring back the woman you love, yes?_" Klaus said almost tauntingly.

"_Yes, Niklaus,_" Elijah said firmly. "_Where is Maeva?_"

I heard Klaus chuckle softly. "_I'll tell you as soon as you have answered this question truthfully. If you could choose between getting our dear siblings back without me using any tricks or take your beloved Maeva home with you right now, what would you then choose?_"

I felt a twinge in my heart, because I knew that Elijah missed his siblings dearly even though he never expressed it with words. I could see it in his eyes whenever we talked about them and as much as I loved Elijah, then I wanted him to be truly happy. He deserved to get his family back.

"_I… choose…_" Elijah sighed heavily and muttered an apology to me. "…_ our siblings. I choose our siblings._"

I could hear _and_ sense how bad Elijah felt about choosing his siblings over me, but right now he needed to do just that if he wanted to save me. We needed his siblings' help and I perfectly understood that, but I still felt hurt and worried that Elijah would choose his family over me again.

I didn't have any family left except for my two distant relatives, who happened to be doppelgangers of my ancestor, but Elijah did. He had six other siblings and one of them stood right in front of him right now and asked him to make a perhaps life changing choice.

"_As you wish, Elijah… Our siblings are hidden in a storage building in Dublin. I will tell the guards to release our sisters and brothers and you will leave with them without Maeva. Understood?_" Klaus asked.

I heard a faint sigh from Elijah and wanted to desperately to run down to him before he answered: "_I understand._"

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	17. Bitten

**A/N: Hii, I thought I would update today since I will be very busy tomorrow doing all my boring homework -_-'**

**Anyway, thanks for the many reviews, faves, and alerts, and I promise you that I still have a couple of new ideas in my mind for this story ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 16:

I was sat alone in Klaus's home, while he was out taking care of his business, and watching television since there was nothing else I could do. Klaus had ordered his witches to trap me inside the mansion, so I couldn't leave even if I wanted to. I had spent the last two days with Klaus, waiting anxiously for Elijah to save me with the help of his siblings, but they still hadn't come, which made me fear that he was ready to give me up to get his siblings back.

I loved Elijah unconditionally and had done that ever since I met him, but I had sacrificed so much for him and I wasn't sure if Elijah loved me nearly as much as I loved him. He used to be so romantic, so passionate about our relationship, and so carefree, but the last 400 years had changed him so much and I wasn't sure if I liked this new side of him.

"_Chérie! I'm home and I've bought something special for you!_" Klaus yelled from the entrance.

I ignored Klaus's voice and turned up the volume of the show I was watching. Klaus entered the living room with a couple of bags from expensive stores and turned off the television. He took a seat next to me and took out a box from one of the bags. He handed the box to me and signed for me to open it, which I reluctantly did. I had a feeling of what was inside the box and my suspicion was only confirmed when I saw the beautiful teardrop shaped emerald ring.

"You don't need Elijah in your life. He will always choose his siblings over you. I mean, he did choose me over Charlotte even though he fell in love with her too."

I looked at Klaus and felt so wrong – not about his proposal, but about the fact that I was actually tempted to say yes. He was partly right about what he said about Elijah, but I hoped sincerely that it wasn't true.

"What about getting your revenge on Charlotte and creating your own race of hybrids?" I asked, wondering if I truly had made him forget about all those things.

"I will forget about getting my revenge, but I didn't wait for a whole millennium to remove this curse on me for nothing. I want you to be the mother of my children. You are so beautiful, so caring, and everything I'm not. You will become a wonderful mother." Klaus answered.

"But I can't have children. Vampires can't procreate, remember?"

"I remember, but that is why I will get the other half of the sunstone back. I will turn you into a human and then you can live the life you always wanted."

The life I always wanted? To become the mother of his wild and unstoppable hybrid children? I looked away and wondered if I truly was meant to do that or live a different life with Elijah where I never have children with him except if we adopted. A part of me wished that Elijah had been the hybrid, because then I could have children with him even though our children would become hybrids as well and most likely take over the world.

"Niklaus, do you want children or do you just want to start your own race, so there are more hybrids in the world? And ask truthfully." I asked firmly, looking straight into his eyes.

I wanted him to tell the truth, because why set a baby into this world if it was only meant to kill or help its father spread the hybrid gene? I didn't want to do that. I wanted to become a mother, because I was going to love this child and because I wanted to have a family with Elijah. But I could tell that Klaus wanted the latter. He wanted to spread the hybrid gene and become unstoppable.

"That's what I thought…" I said and gave him back the ring. "I'm going to bed now."

Klaus was speechless and watched me rise from the sofa and walk out of the room. He was silent at first, but when I started walking up the stairs, I suddenly felt him grab my arm, swiftly took me to the basement and threw me inside with a furious look on his face. He wasn't hurt, but frustrated and wanted to succeed with his plans so badly that he was willing to give up his love to me to get it. And that was why he never truly understood the meaning of love.

"The world is cruel, Maeva, and if not you stay with me you will end up dead. Remember that." Klaus said and locked the door.

I sighed heavily and sat down on the floor. I knew that it wouldn't be to any use even if I got out of this basement, so I saved my power for the time where either Elijah or someone else would save me. I looked at my mother's half of the sunstone and could almost sense her. I remembered the touch of her skin, the sweet smell of her favorite kind of flower, the sight of her beautiful smile, and the sound of her warm and friendly voice. I began missing her more than ever and missed my father too.

However, the sunstone suddenly began radiating brightly and I could see someone very familiar stand in front of me, wearing a beautiful, but old fashion dress. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes and around her neck was the sunstone necklace in its full form. The woman in front of me was Charlotte and even though she looked just like Katherine and Elena, then she _was_ a few years older than them, but she wasn't wearing any Lapis Lazuli ring, necklace or bracelet.

"Charlotte?" I said confusedly.

The woman nodded and smiled kindly. "I heard your cry for help, Maeva, but there is not much I can do for you. I changed back to my human form many years ago to live a normal life with my daughter. But before I died I split a part of my soul in the sunstone and that is why only my descendants can use the powers inside it. You can use the power, but you need to hold on to your love. Love is the most powerful thing any creature can have." she said.

I sighed heavily, because that wasn't that easy when the man I loved was far away and probably happy with his siblings, while the other man who loved me was too obsessed with his plans to sacrifice them for something good and pure. I was all alone and felt weak because I had nothing to hold on to like I did in the 469 years I was trapped inside the tomb.

"I thought I could hold on to my love to Elijah, but… I don't know if he is even looking for me as we speak. He has his siblings back and can live his life with them."

Charlotte sighed and walked up to me. She didn't touch me, but I had a feeling that if I touched her, my hand would only go right through her. She wasn't alive, but she wasn't quite dead either.

"Elijah loves you a lot more than he is able to express. He…" Charlotte smiled weakly. "He loves you more than he has ever loved anyone else before. Even more than he loved me."

"But where is he?" I was getting almost frantic and couldn't bear to wait for any longer time.

"You will see him soon, Maeva. Just be patient and have faith."

I groaned, but I trusted Charlotte, so I listened to her advice and waited patiently after she had disappeared once again. It was unfortunate that she was no longer truly alive, because she knew what to do and had cursed Klaus before. But at least now Klaus couldn't force me to take revenge on her, so the only thing I had to worry about was of when Klaus would create his own race of hybrids. I–

I suddenly heard a loud crash coming from upstairs and the next thing I heard was a loud growling sound that came from one of the werewolves, who guarded Klaus's home. Tonight was a full moon so they were able to turn, but they wouldn't be able to hurt Elijah or his siblings if it was them, who were coming to rescue me. I heard another loud crash and this time it came from the basement.

The door burst open and I saw a werewolf fly down the stairs. It quickly got up on its feet and turned its attention to me instead. I backed away, because I knew that a werewolf bite was fatal to vampires. I might not be able to die with the necklace on, but I would still suffer from the horrible pain the bite inflicted and probably turn into a wild monster.

The werewolf walked calmly up to me, flashing its sharp teeth and growling viciously, and when I tried making my way out, it attacked me quicker than I could get out and tackled me to the ground. I wrestled with it and tried pushing it off me, but it was much stronger than most werewolves and that was when I realized that it wasn't just a werewolf. It was Klaus.

Klaus bit me hard on the side of my neck and made me let out a loud scream. When he finally let go of me, he changed back to his naked human form with my blood all over his face and fangs still flashed at me as if biting me wasn't enough.

"Bring both sunstones with you when you've had enough of the pain," he said, smirking devilishly. "You know where to find me, ma chérie."

He gave me a passionate kiss before he changed back and disappeared quicker than I could react. I heard someone call out my name and tried speaking, but the pain in my neck stopped me. I couldn't heal that fast anymore because I had been on animal blood for a while and I hadn't had any blood at all since I was taken to the tomb again, so I was beginning to feel weak. But Elijah hurried down to me and quickly gave me some of his blood.

When the wound on my neck wouldn't heal up properly, he realized that I had been bitten and I could see tears brimming in his eyes. Charlotte was right. He did love me more than he expressed and now he probably thought that it was his fault that I had been bitten. He caressed my face and looked like he wanted to say something, but he couldn't get himself to do it.

Instead he picked me up in his arms and we fled with the six other Originals along with James and surprisingly also Katherine from the mansion. He ran all the way to London with me and there his witches helped us get back to Mystic Falls quickly. We couldn't waste our time at the airport and right now all Elijah wanted was to take me as far away from Klaus as possible.

I slept in Elijah's embrace during the trip back to Mystic Falls and all I could sense besides the mind-numbing pain was the light touch of Elijah's fingers gently stroking my cheek. He was quiet and didn't say anything even when I woke up by the feeling of being placed on a bed. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice me wake up and when he was about to leave, I grabbed the hem of his blood stained jacket and stopped him. He turned to me and I saw a tear trickle down his cheek.

"I needed their help, Angel. I–"

"I understand…" I said hoarsely, taking his fingers in my hand and pulling him down on the bed. He took off his jacket and I tugged myself close to his body. "I… love you. I always will."

Elijah smiled weakly and brushed my hair out of my face, so he could give me a kiss on my forehead. I smiled too and tried to hide the pain I felt in my neck.

"I love you too and I promise you that I won't–"

I placed my index finger on his lips, silencing him. "Shh… Elijah. Tomorrow we talk. Now we sleep."

Elijah chuckled softly and wrapped his arm around me to hold me warm. He gave me a soft kiss on my lips and whispered sweetly: "Goodnight, my angel."

We closed our eyes and for a moment I just enjoyed the feeling of having him close to me. The warm feeling numbed the pain, but I didn't fall asleep yet. I opened my eyes again and smiled at the sight of the serene expression on Elijah's face. He looked so… calm, so… carefree. He looked like his old shelf – the one who was a hopeless romantic and had an affair with an engaged woman.

"Sleep, my angel." Elijah said without opening his eyes.

I giggled, kissed his nose, and closed my eyes again, but this time I let myself drift off to Dreamland where Elijah stood ready in his 16th century clothes at the meadow of our home in France and waited for me to arrive. I took his hand and we walked together towards the big, old tree…

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	18. Venom

**A/N: Hii! God, I hate homework! -_-' Anyway, thanks for the reviews and I managed to write another chap today even though I got damn much homework for to tomorrow ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 17:

**Mystic Falls, 2011**

Elijah was awakened by the sound of me crying and panting in my sleep. I was having a nightmare about Aldéric in his wolf form, chasing me in the woods somewhere unknown and I was trying to get to Elijah before Aldéric did so I could warn him. But Aldéric jumped on me and sunk his teeth into my flesh, making me let out a loud and deafening scream that I not only let out in my nightmare, but also in reality. I woke up screaming and startled everyone awake.

James was the first to get to the bedroom, but he was knocked down to the floor by Damon, who came soon after. Then Elijah's siblings came and before I knew it everyone in the house was practically staring at me with worried eyes.

But I was too focused on the fever, the lightheadedness, and the soreness in my body to feel embarrassed about waking everyone up. I was completely covered in cold sweat and my body was shaking so violently that Elijah had to hold my hands to make them stop shaking so much.

"What's happening to her?" Elena asked worriedly.

"Klaus bit her," Elijah answered without moving his gaze from me. "The venom is spreading faster than I expected."

Elena gasped, while the others became pale in their faces. Elijah let me tug myself close to his body and held on tight to me to make my body stop shaking as well. His sister Alice quickly fetched a bucket of cold water and a towel she soaked in the water and then handed to Elijah, who placed it on my burning warm forehead.

"But she won't die?" Damon asked more than said. "I mean, she has the necklace on, doesn't she?"

Elijah was quiet, which could only mean that he didn't know if it would help or not. And because I wore the necklace its power might backfire on me. Even if any of them killed me and let me resurrect, then I might still be infected with the werewolf venom.

"I… I'm fine," I lied and tried sitting up, but failed miserably. "Okay, I'm not fine."

"He probably bit her to make sure that she would return," Elijah's brother Callum said. "Not a big surprise there, but it does raise some problems. Especially, since the other sunstone is gone."

"What? The sunstone is gone?" I sat up quickly and winced of the pain I felt in my body.

Elijah carefully made me lie down again and sighed. "Yes, it's sadly gone. James fetched it from its secret location, but a pocket thief got his hands on it. But don't worry. We'll find it eventually."

"That's just… great." I sighed heavily and looked at my shaking pale hands.

"Maeva, we _will_ find it," Stefan said. "We know how he looks and that he lives in Mystic Falls, so we just need to track him down."

"Until then you need to stay here and rest," James said. "We need to make sure that you don't go all freaky and start killing everyone."

I groaned, but I knew that they were right. I had heard about the time Damon was infected with the venom and started hallucinating. But I refused to be pampered and forced to stay in bed like a sick little child, so after they had left to give me some time to rest, I forced myself out of the bed and went to the living room where I could hear Elijah talk with his siblings.

They were trying t cheer him up, because he was feeling guilty of what happened to me and of what was going to happen later to me if they didn't manage to find a cure without asking Klaus for his blood. I stopped when I was just outside the living room and chose not to go inside, because I wanted to hear what else they said. It hurt to hear that Elijah felt like it was his fault when in reality it was Klaus's fault. He was the one who bit me and treated me wrong – not Elijah.

"You really should be resting, you know," I suddenly heard a voice say behind me. I was so startled that I almost lost my balance and had to rest my body against the wall. It was just Damon and he looked just as worried as before. I knew that he understood how I felt, because he had been through the same thing. "Let me take you back."

It was more a statement than a suggestion, because Damon suddenly picked me up in his arms and carried me back to the bedroom. He placed me on the bed much to my dismay and handed me the cold towel to cool my warm forehead.

"How do I convince him that it's not his fault?" I asked softly.

"You don't," Damon answered and sat down next to me on the bed. "In the last couple of weeks I've learned more and more about Mr. I'm-a-special-vampire then I've seen that he loves you a lot and he will continue blaming himself if anything happens to you even if we manage to kill Klaus."

"He wasn't always like this, you know… Back when we were living in peace in Cannes, he didn't worry about a thing in the world and seemed to happy. It was like we were living in our own world… I miss that time and I mostly miss how romantic he was. Even when we were having an affair and had to be careful around my ex-fiancé."

Damon chuckled. "Elijah romantic? I have a hard time picturing that. But then again, I know how a broken heart can change a person, so maybe he just changed when he thought that you died."

I nodded in agreement and sighed heavily. "Damon, how come you're still alone? I mean, I know that… you know, that you like Elena more than you let on to, but she can't be the only one you've had your eyes on. Before I met Elijah, I was actually interested in a couple of other men, whom my father greatly disliked because they weren't 'rich enough' as he put it."

Damon thought a little about my question and I could tell that there had been other women in his life, but that they had either died or left him. I knew that he loved Elena, but a part of me could tell that he might not love her as much as Stefan did. Like Klaus he might have trouble knowing what real love was. I had been lucky to find out what real love was and was thankful of meeting Elijah – even though he only came to get the sunstone necklaces in the beginning.

"I guess I just haven't found the right woman yet," he finally said and smiled weakly. "But if you change your mind about Elijah, then you're always welcome to test out my skills in bed."

I snorted and hit Damon hard on his arm, making him chuckle again and flash one of his smug smirks. He was smirking because someone else was in the room and I saw that that someone was Elijah and he didn't look that pleased about the thought of Damon stealing his fiancée.

"Damon, just remember that I can compel you to do a lot of strange things you normally wouldn't do or say." Elijah said calmly, smirking a little.

I giggled, but winced again at the pain in my neck and wondered how bad my wound looked under the bandages. Damon ignored Elijah's comment, though, and gave me a polite kiss on the back of my hand before he left with the biggest grin on his face that I'd ever seen. Elijah groaned and walked up to me to check my wound. I could tell by the look on his face that it looked worse than before, but he didn't tell that when I asked him of how it looked.

"You want me to compel you to rest or are you finally going to do it soon?" he asked teasingly.

"You might have to compel me, because I can't fall asleep even if I wanted to…" I answered, laughing dryly.

Elijah sighed heavily and leaned in to kiss me tenderly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my forehead against his for a moment to enjoy the closeness. Elijah kissed me passionately for a few minutes and in those minutes I felt like we were in our own world again. I had really missed that feeling and wanted to enjoy every minute of it.

"When all of this is over, can we then move back to Cannes?"

"We can move wherever you want to live…" Elijah said softly, kissing me gently along my jaw line and neck. He made sure not to touch my wound and returned to my lips. "I want you to be happy, because you deserve it."

I smiled and wanted to enjoy my private time with him for a little longer, but my eyelids began feeling heavier and heavier and I finally fell asleep in his embrace. I slept peacefully at first, but then the nightmares returned and this time I dreamt about Klaus fighting against Elijah at the meadow of our home in Cannes.

They were both hurting each other so badly and Klaus was about to win. He called for Aldéric, who came in his wolf form and attacked Elijah too. Klaus then transformed and the two werewolves began ripping Elijah apart right in front of me. I screamed and tried stopping them, but instead I woke up and automatically jumped out of the bed.

I was about to leave the house because the dream felt so real, but Elijah's sister Adrienne quickly tackled me to the floor and her sister Emilia hurried to us to help her hold me down. I didn't know what came of me, but I thought that they were going to hurt me, so I fought to break free and flashed my fangs at them.

"Get her into the basement cellar!" Elijah quickly said and I felt them force me into the basement cellar as quick as they could.

They pushed me inside the cellar and I tried fleeing, but they closed the door before I could get out. I didn't know why I was being so frantic, but my brain was starting to play tricks and I heard screams from Elijah even though he stood calmly on the other side of the cellar.

"I'm sorry, Maeva, but it's safer this way," he said. "I can't let anything happen to you or anyone else."

I closed my eyes and felt my legs tremble so much under me that I was forced to sit down. I embraced myself tightly in the corner of the cellar and burst into tears because the image of Klaus and Aldéric slaughtering Elijah like that had burned into my memory.

My blood began feeling like it was boiling and the pain became almost unbearable. I screamed and cried and saw how much it pained Elijah to see me like this. Whatever was happening to me then I was sure that it wasn't just because of the werewolf bite. Klaus must have done something to himself so the venom would become stronger and work faster. He wanted me to suffer greatly and thought that I would go back to him for the cure if he in return got me and the sunstones.

"Angel!" Elijah suddenly said, taking my attention away from the pain and the blurry hallucinations of wolves in the cellar with me. "Close your eyes. Remember the time when we lay in the meadow and looked at the stars. Do you remember that?"

I forced a nod and tried doing as he said. I began remembering how we lay in the high grass closely next to each other and looked at the brilliant stars. I remembered how Elijah told me about all the nights when he was just a kid and still lived in his old hometown and used to stare at the stars before he went to bed. We both made our wishes that night, although Elijah strongly didn't believe that shooting stars could make one's wishes come true, and I still remembered what I wished.

I wished that I would never stop loving Elijah and my wish came true.

The pain started turning numb and I opened my eyes to see Elijah inside the cellar too now. He sat next to me with a worried expression on his face.

"I never did find out what you wished for…" I said, resting my head against his shoulder.

Elijah chuckled softly and said: "I'll let you know when it comes true."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	19. Hunger For Blood

**A/N: Hii, and sorry for the long wait, but as you know then I'm back in school and my teachers just love to give us a lot of homework -_-'**

**Anyway, thanks a lot for the reviews and here's chap 18! :D**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 18:

_England, 1542_

_A metallic, but sweet and addictive liquid touched poured down my sore throat and left me wanting for more when it suddenly disappeared from my mouth. My eyes fluttered open and at first I had to adjust to the darkness of the cold and dungeon-like cellar, but when I began getting my sight back properly I could see that I was no longer in the carriage on my way to Germany. I was in a tomb of sort and I was chained to the wall like a prisoner, waiting to being executed for what I had done._

_I suddenly began remembering what had happened and even though it was all a blur, then I knew what had happened to me. Klaus took me and forced me to drink his blood before he killed me. I knew how you became a vampire, because Elijah had told me so the day he revealed what he truly was. _

"_Oh, Maeva! Look what I brought for you, ma chérie!" I suddenly heard Klaus yell from the entrance of the tomb. _

_He walked down the steps with a young man who looked no older than 18 and who must have been a simple farmer's son. He definitely had no clue of where he was, but the thing I noticed mostly about him was not his age or the scared look on his young face. _

_It was the sound of his heart pounding furiously inside his chest. It invoked an animalistic and intense hunger inside me that felt so engrossing that I had a hard time controlling myself. _

_The sound of his blood rushing through his veins made my mouth watery and all I wanted to do was to have a taste of him, so I rose to my feet and tried jumping on him even though a part of me knew that this was wrong. Klaus chuckled of what I did, but he stayed outside my reach just to torture me a little more. _

"_Be patient, chérie… I know that you are starving, but there are a few things I want to talk through with you before I let you have this young man," Klaus said and released the chains from the wall, but he held on tight to them instead to make sure that I stayed where I was. "Where did dear Elijah go with the sunstone?"_

_Elijah… _

_I panicked and tried getting away, but Klaus yanked me back and pinned me to the wall just by holding a firm grip around my neck. I could barely breathe and was torn between wanting a taste of the young man's blood and of finding my fiancé. _

"_Please, Klaus… I don't know," I panted, tears brimming in my eyes. "Please, I am telling the truth! I truly don't know where he is!"_

_Klaus let go of me and let me drop to the dirty ground, gasping for air. But my attention was quickly moved towards the young man and without any warning I jumped on him like a tiger on its prey and sunk my teeth into the side of his neck. He screamed loudly and I saw that Klaus was going to pull me back, but he changed his mind and watched me as my fangs extended and I sunk them into his skin right where his vein was…_

* * *

><p>"Maeva, no!" a voice interrupted.<p>

I woke up from the dream and saw that I was on top of Damon, draining him for blood. James was the one who had yelled and quickly grabbed my arms to pull me away. He slammed me against the wall and I tried breaking free of his grip, because the image of the young man kept flashing before my eyes. James was much older than me, though, so I was unable to move and could only flash my blood dripping fangs at him.

"Maeva, please wake up! You're just hallucinating!" James said pleadingly.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, the young man was no longer there, but the pain in my neck felt unbearable. It felt like my blood was boiling, my heart was pounding hard inside my heaving chest, and the hunger was just too much for me to handle.

"Kill me… Please… just kill me…" I begged, tears trickling down my cheeks in heavy streams.

James's grip on my shoulders loosened up and he sat down on the floor with me, trying his best to comfort me and take the pain away. I needed Elijah, but Elijah wasn't in the house. I couldn't hear his voice anywhere, but even without the distracting sound of the beating hearts I could tell that he wasn't here. He had left me without a trace.

"I know it hurts, Eva, but you need to stay strong… We need you. Elijah needs you. He's trying everything he can to cure you." James said, wiping one tear after the other away.

"I'm sorry, James…" I said hoarsely.

James looked confusedly at me because he didn't know why I was apologizing, but then I suddenly threw him hard into the door and the impact of him hitting it, made it burst open. I fled from the cellar and ran as fast as I could out of the house.

I needed fresh air and I needed blood, so I went to the woods and jumped on a couple that was camping in the woods near the old Fell's Church. I had no control over myself or my instincts, but my hunger for blood made me forget looking out for myself and I suddenly felt a stake go through my heart. My body shut down like it did when Klaus killed me, but I was still awake in my mind.

"_Maeva!_"

The voice sounded unfamiliar, but urgent like a close friend or lover. But it was too late for anyone to wake me up. I was disappearing off to Dreamland and a memory of my old life in my hometown began returning to my mind as clear as if it had happened only yesterday. I stopped fighting the dream and let the dream take over my mind, ignoring everything else outside it.

"_Maeva, please! It's me, Elijah! Please, wake up!_"

I let go of everything that held me back and watched as my old home appeared in my mind.

* * *

><p><em>Belgium, 1542<em>

_Father was working late with the fine Lord Elijah, who in the last couple of days had been staying at our home in Brussels. I often thought about my 20__th__ birthday and how I danced with Elijah for one everlasting moment. I wondered if he thought about me too or if these sinful thoughts of mine were just the Devil's work. _

_I was engaged now and should only be thinking about my fiancé Aldéric, but whenever Elijah walked past me or in to the same room I was in, my heart would flutter and my cheeks would become flushed. I knew that what I felt was love and I couldn't ignore that. _

_My mother used to tell me about how she did everything possible to woo my father, because she was madly in love with him. At that time a husband had not been chosen for her yet, so she did what she could to make her father to keep an eye on him. She then approached my father as often as she could and definitely made an impression on my father, because after only a few weeks he was completely smitten with her. _

_Perhaps I should do the same thing?_

_I nodded to myself and stepped off my bed and left my bedroom. I walked calmly down the hallway and felt like I was being watched by my ancestors, who hung on the walls in the form of beautiful paintings. I could hear Elijah's sweet, calm, and masculine voice coming from inside my father's office and smiled, but felt my heart pounding hard inside my chest as well._

_I took a deep breath and hesitantly knocked on the door, making them quiet down and wonder who it was. I opened the door and stepped inside, swiftly thinking of an excuse to talk with Elijah. When I stepped inside, I saw that Elijah was standing at my father's desk, looking at a few papers. He only looked at me briefly before returning to the papers, while I had my father's full interest from the beginning._

"_I apologize for interrupting your work, but… Alice and I are baking an apple pie and… um… we were wondering if you two wanted a piece too." I said shyly and felt my heart beating faster. _

"_No, thank you. But tell her to prepare dinner a little later today," my father said and turned his gaze towards Elijah, who finally looked up. "What about you, Elijah? Maeva makes a wonderful apple pie."_

_Elijah turned his gaze towards me and for one brief moment I felt like he was looking right into my soul. I wanted to reach out to him and pull him close to me, but I stayed where I was and waited in anticipation for him to say something with that wonderful British accent of his._

"_I would love to have a piece," he said charmingly, making me blush even more than I already did. "It's wonderful to hear that you can bake. I have met a lot of women, who never set a foot in the kitchen and depend on their servants."_

"_Ah, yes, so have I. Maeva's mother was an excellent cook and has passed her talents on to our little girl." my father said, making me more embarrassed than I already was._

"_Father! I'm 20 years of age. I'm no little girl and you know that." I said, which made Elijah chuckle softly._

_I enjoyed the sound of his sweet laughter and became so dazed that I did not even feel the touch of Aldéric's hands slipping around my waist from behind and his lips pressing gently on my cheek. It was first when Elijah's laughter died out that I finally noticed Aldéric and the smile on my lips faded away. _

"_How is my lovely fiancée doing?" Aldéric asked charmingly._

"_Oh, um, I am doing just fine, but why are you here so early? The dinner first starts at–"_

"_I know, I know, but there is something I want to show you and I also just wanted to spend some time with you," Aldéric interrupted and for a moment I actually thought I saw Elijah frowning out of jealousy. "Come, ma chérie. I have a feeling that you will like your gift."_

_I sighed weakly, but followed Aldéric to the courtyard where his carriage was waiting. Besides his carriage being there, I saw a beautiful, young, and white mare with long, blond hair. I loved horses and I loved to go on long rides through Brussels on sunny days. I immediately ran up to the beautiful horse and ran my fingers through its long mane calmly. It seemed to like me, so I quickly fetched it an apple and let the horse eat it from my hand._

"_See! I knew that you were going to like it," Aldéric said cheerfully, taking my attention away from the horse. I turned to him and spotted Elijah walking outside. He made my heart flutter again and the smile on my lips returned. "Her name is Chérie. She's a purebred mare from France and can run very fast."_

_I didn't care what the horse could and could not do, because all I had on my mind right now was to ride away from my home with Elijah. But I had to be careful and make sure that Aldéric did not see that I was in love with another man, because or else he would go to my father and my father would become angry with me and possibly fire Elijah for making me feel this way._

_So I walked up to Aldéric and went to give him a kiss on his cheek, but he quickly moved his head and made me kiss him on his lips instead. He wrapped his arms around me, pulled me close to him, and kissed me fervently. I expected Elijah to become angry or at least look angry, but he remained calm and just walked up to my mare as if he did not care at all about me. I pulled away and sighed weakly._

"_Thank you, Aldéric. You are too generous." I said reluctantly even though I wanted to slap him across his face. _

_I turned my gaze back to Elijah and met his warm eyes. He smiled kindly and made me feel warm all over my body. Even in the coldest weather he could probably warm me just by looking at me with those brown eyes._

"_You want to take her for a ride?" he asked, offering his hand._

_I nodded and took his hand, letting him lead me to the side of my horse and help me get up on the saddle. I glanced down at him and saw that his eyes were so full of love that it was hard for me to take my eyes off him. I wanted to kiss him so badly and tell him that he could make me feel all kinds of emotions all at once, but neither one of us did anything but smile. But a smile from him was all I needed to get through the day. He made my life worth living and showed me what real love was._

The dream ended and when I opened my eyes I was no longer in the woods. I lying on the couch in the living room of the boarding house, but I felt different.

I felt… human.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	20. Strange

**A/N: Hii, I felt like updating again, so here's another chap with a steamy lime scene ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 19:

I sat alone in the guestroom and stared blankly out in the thin air, waiting patiently for something that was never going to happen. I felt… I didn't know what I felt anymore. It was like I had lost a big part of myself and now there was nothing left but an empty shell. I could hear Elijah and the others talking together in a heated discussion on what exactly had happened to me, but I didn't listen to what they actually said. I just sat alone in the guestroom and did nothing.

The infected wound on my neck was gone, but I was still sore, tired, and I was starving for normal food. I had thought about making something to eat, but I couldn't get myself to leave the guestroom, walk past the arguing vampires, and make myself a completely ordinary dinner when I had just turned back into my old human self.

I missed being a vampire, I truly did, but only because I knew that I was going to age and couldn't be with Elijah forever. And now that I was a human again I began feeling more guilty than I had ever been of killing all those innocent humans.

I wanted to shut the guilt out, but if I somehow turned back to my vampire form, would I then act like I had rabies again? Was my vampire side still infected with Klaus's venom?

"Maeva," I heard a familiar voice say. I finally looked away from the wall I had been staring at for over an hour and saw Elena walk in to the room. She hesitantly walked up to the bed and sat down next to me with a worried expression on her face. "Are you okay? You haven't said a word since you woke up."

I shrugged because I didn't know what to say and I didn't know if I was okay. All I knew was that I was a human now and I was having a hard time adapting to it. The hunger for blood was still there somewhere in my mind, but now I could control it and ignore it as if it was just a hunger for fast food.

"So you're a human now?"

I nodded and sighed heavily. "I don't know what happened. I… When is all of this going to end? When will I be able to be truly happy with the man I love?" I asked.

Elena sighed too. "I don't know, but I know how you feel. But I do know one thing…" she answered and smiled weakly. "You're no longer infected, so we can continue with our plans and stop Klaus once and for all. Right? Elijah mentioned that you found a way to do it."

"I did… but I don't know how we're going to use this method. We need to take away Klaus's immortality by making him drink an elixir that we need to make first."

Elena thought a little about that and suddenly got an idea. "I think I know how we can make him drink it without making him suspicious, but it will be difficult. What if we linked one of his siblings to him and made the sibling drink the elixir. You think it could work then?"

"Maybe… I'll talk with Bonnie about it and if we're lucky we can do it."

Elena smiled and I felt thankful of her for distracting me from what had happened. I hugged her tightly much to her surprise, but she hugged me back and after she had left the guestroom, I finally stepped off the bed and walked up to the mirror in the private bathroom. My long, blond hair was all tangled, smeared in blood and dirt, and my clothes looked even worse. I took the clothes off and stepped in to the shower cabin to take a long, nice, and warm bath that I desperately needed.

The feeling of the warm water splashing down on my bare body calmed my nerves down and made me forget about all the worries and problems in my life. For the first time in a long time I actually used shampoo and thanked the modern world for making hair products that were not only practical, but also affordable for just about everyone.

However, while I stood under the warm water and soaked my hair in shampoo, I suddenly felt a strange prickling feeling in the back of my neck that I hadn't felt for centuries. I instinctively covered my breasts with my hands and turned to see Elijah standing at the doorway, smiling at the sight of me.

I was reminded of the time we first made love and I felt an urge to pull him inside the shower cabin, which Elijah seemed to notice. He could probably hear my heart beating furiously inside my chest, because he suddenly took his jacket, shirt, and pants off, and before I knew it he had locked the door to the bathroom and stood in front of me under the showerhead. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me close to him, but he didn't remove my hands from my breasts to enjoy the full view of my body.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly, moving his fingers to my cheek to stroke it gently.

"Strange… but at least I'm not in pain and hallucinating, so I guess I should be thankful," I answered and wrapped my arms around him, enjoying the touch of his bare and now wet skin against mine. He pushed a stray of my hair out of my face and behind my ear and kissed me gently on my lips. The kiss felt different, but still intense as always and of course wonderful. "Elijah, do you remember the day Aldéric bought me that horse? You know the white mare?"

Elijah frowned, but thought a little about it and nodded when he remembered it. "Chérie."

I nodded and smiled weakly. "I dreamt about that when those people from the Council killed me. I remembered feeling like… like I had found a reason to live that day. And I remembered the look in your eyes when you helped me up on Chérie."

"The look in my eyes?" Elijah chuckled softly. "Ah, yes, I remember that too. I felt like ripping Aldéric's head off that day. He always tried to buy his way to your love."

I giggled, but Elijah was right about the last part. Aldéric did always try buying his way to my heart, but no matter how many dresses, shoes, and jewelries he bought me then I still remained hopelessly in love with Elijah and he probably knew that somewhere in his mind.

"I think I know why I turned into a human," I said and bit my bottom lip nervously, although there was nothing to be nervous about. "I miss my old life. The life where we lived in Cannes and were happy and carefree. I feel like my happiness and life was taken away from me and I was forced into a new life that I couldn't control."

Elijah seemed to understand how I felt and held his arms tighter around me. He kissed me on my forehead and just stood with me for a while, enjoying the feeling of my closeness for a moment.

"I promise that I will give you your life back and that we will be able to decide whatever we want to do without having to fear the consequences." he said.

"Like making love in the shower cabin without getting caught?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

Elijah chuckled, but nodded and pushed me against the wall, his fingers gently running down my bare skin, until they reached my thigh and slipped behind my butt. He lifted me up and I locked my legs around him, wanting to feel all of him inside me. I let out a suppressed moan and wrapped my arms around his neck to hold on to him.

"I don't know how you do it, but you can make me do the most…" Elijah chuckled and shook his head, shaking the thought out of his head.

I giggled and pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss, nibbling lightly gently to his jaw and his lips. My heart began pounding faster and harder the more I felt of Elijah's touch all over my tender skin and it felt like something was about to explode inside me. I remembered this feeling from my first time with Elijah and although I wasn't a vampire with enhanced emotions, then I still felt completely engrossed and engulfed by this wonderful sensation that spread through my body.

Another moan escaped my lips, but this time it was louder and I was starting to lose my breath. It was at times like these that I wished that I was a vampire again, because it was exhausting to make love to your fiancé when you were already tired from turning into a human.

Elijah also had a hard time controlling himself and flashed his fangs instinctively, but he didn't bite me nor did he do anything to hurt me. It was more me who hurt him, because I began sinking my nails into his shoulders and scratched his back hard.

"I… love you, Eli…" I panted and felt his lips collide with mine again.

His kisses became more urgent and I knew why. He was feeling the same intense feeling and we were both about to explode soon.

"I love you too, Angel," Elijah said effortlessly and smiled. "I always will…"

And then it happened. The bomb exploded and a warm tingling sensation spread throughout my body, making me shiver with joy and enjoy every second of this moment. I closed my eyes and held on tighter to Elijah, until our bodies finally relaxed and I collapsed in his embraced. I was too tired to say anything and just wanted to go to sleep. Elijah picked me up in his arms and turned off the water, carrying me out of the shower cabin and helping me dry myself, while kissing me teasingly.

"Is this one of those times I can use the term OMG?" I asked, giggling sweetly.

Elijah laughed and pulled me in for another kiss, but this time the towel around me was separating our bodies from touching properly.

"Well, I'm a little behind in the times, but I think you can. But it's times like these where I enjoy the fact that your way of speaking hasn't been corrupted by all the terms we hear among the modern world's teens and sadly also adults." Elijah said.

"Oh, I've seen how they talk, but you should try speaking a little… different. You talk like you've been in a cave since the 19th century!" I teased.

Elijah rolled his eyes and went back to the bedroom. I followed him in there and after changing to some new clothes, I crawled under the covers and Elijah followed me soon after.

"It wouldn't surprise me if any of my siblings heard us," Elijah said, blushing a tad. "Let's hope they didn't."

"_We heard!_" we heard Elijah's brother Callum yell as he walked down the hallway.

I blushed now and hid under the covers. This was the second time we'd been caught making love, but it was hard to keep our hands off each other.

"Callum and Klaus always used to drag women back home whenever we went out and would hide behind the barn, so our parents wouldn't find them."

I giggled. "And what about you? Did you ever drag women back home and make out with them?"

Elijah seemed embarrassed of being asked that, but he nodded and admitted that he had had his fun with the women in his village.

"I got my first kiss by a boy named Patrick when I was 12. He was 16 and took care of my family's horses. I used to sneak out to him early in the morning and he would tell me all about being in love, about marriage, and of course sex."

Elijah grinned. "You mean, the young man who took the virtue of your cook's daughter and got himself in a lot of trouble?"

I sighed, but nodded. "He enjoyed life even though he came from a poor family and actually reminds me of Damon."

"Ah, yes. The Salvatore who offered to take my place if you ever grew tired of me. I better keep an eye on him."

I giggled and shook my head of Elijah, but gave him a goodnight kiss and went to sleep. It felt strange to know that I was a weak, vulnerable, and mortal human now, but I still felt safe in Elijah's arms.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	21. Fighting To Break Free

**A/N: Hii, thanks for all the lovely reviews! :D You always put a smile on my face whenever I'm down ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 20:

I woke up screaming in the middle of the night from a nightmare that made me realize that even though my infected vampire side was dormant, then it was still there and it was fighting to break free of the cage I had trapped it inside. Elijah managed to calm me down, but he couldn't erase the memory of the monster that hid inside me. I had to change back eventually and go through the excruciating pain again or finally give up and join Klaus without betraying him.

"What happened?" Damon asked worriedly, standing at the doorway.

"Just a bad dream," I lied, but Elijah didn't tell the truth because he didn't want the others to worry more about me than they already were. "I'm sorry for waking you up."

"It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway…" Damon said, smirking in a playful way that cheered me up a bit.

I really didn't understand why Damon didn't have anyone in his life. He was such a great guy and could be good when he wanted to.

"I'll make us a cup of tea," Elijah said and gave me a quick kiss on the back of my hand before he stepped out of the bed. "I trust that you will behave, because if not then… well, you know what I'm capable of already."

Damon snorted, but Elijah walked out to the kitchen and he walked up to my bed, lying down next to me in his boxers. I had to admit that he did have a very nice body, but Elijah would always be the one for me, because in the end it was all about the personality.

"Damon, can you keep a secret?" I asked as quietly as I could. "I mean, you can't tell anyone about it and definitely not Elijah."

He raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to me. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I… I have to change back to my vampire side. I can feel it inside me and it's getting more and more impatient. But if I release it, then I have to go through the pain again and I don't want Elijah to see me in pain. He'll just do something stupid like making a deal with Klaus and getting himself killed," I answered. "I won't do that myself, but I need you to help Bonnie finding the ingredients for the elixir we're going to give Klaus. I think I have a way to get close to him, but that plan involves me releasing my vampire side."

"_If you want the chance to change back without being stopped, then I suggest that you do it tomorrow afternoon while Elijah and I are out looking for the sunstone_," James said, startling both of us. But I nodded understandingly and thanked James for helping me. "As for your plan, then it's for the better if you talk it through with only Damon and I. The others will tell Elijah about it or stop you."

James was right, but when I opened my mouth to explain everything to James, Elijah suddenly returned with two cups of tea. James and Damon went back to their bedrooms, while Elijah sat down on the bed and handed me my cup of tea. Even though I didn't have my enhanced sense anymore, then I could still smell the sweet scent of honey coming from the tea.

"Are you going to tell me what exactly happened in your nightmare? The whole truth?" Elijah asked.

"I did tell you the whole truth," I lied. I had only told him that I dreamt that I was a vampire and not told him that my vampire side was trying to break free. But Elijah didn't seem to believe me and placed both our cups on the nightstand, so he could cup my face with his hands and look me in my eyes. "It's true. I did tell you the whole truth!"

"Maeva, you're such a bad liar. You always have been and I can feel your heart beat fast. I love you and understand that you don't want to worry me, but after this we're going to get married and I want to be able to help you whenever you need it."

I sighed and looked down at my own hands instead. I wished that Elijah didn't know me this well or that I at least was a vampire again, because then he wouldn't be able to tell if I was lying or not.

"Elijah, I want to marry you today," I said, making Elijah's eyes widen. He tried saying something, but I put a finger on his lips. "I don't want to wait anymore and hope that we will win. If we die then I want us to die as husband and wife. I don't expect us to have a big and fancy wedding. I just want to be your wife and know that all this fighting and being apart from each other were worth it."

Elijah wanted to protest, but I wanted this so badly, so he gave in and a smile formed on his lips by the thought of us finally marrying each other.

"We'll hold it here and have a private ceremony tonight. I'm sure you and my sisters can find an appropriate and ridiculous expensive wedding dress before tonight. Feel free to empty my credit card as it suits you on other unnecessary things."

He fetched his credit card and handed it to me and I couldn't stop myself from giggling. It felt strange to know that we were getting married in about 17 hours or so, but I was sure that it was going to be worth the stress and the others would be reminded of that nothing could stop a couple in love. Especially not Klaus. He could put me through hell and I would still keep my head high and fight back to be with Elijah.

"About the dream…" Elijah said, though. "If you change your mind about telling me about it, then you know where to find me."

I nodded understandingly and we spend the rest of the night planning the wedding. Early in the morning I went to Elijah's sisters and told them the good news and although they were shocked about our sudden decision, then they were definitely up for it and immediately took me to Mystic Falls wedding dress store before I could tell Elena or the others about the wedding. But I was sure that Elijah would tell them about it, so I left with his sisters and went shopping for a dress.

I lost count of how many dresses I tried and how many times either Alice or Adrienne made the tailor fetch a new dress for us. Emilia was busier deciding which shoes I had to wear and how my makeup had to be and drank maybe a little too much champagne.

But we had a great time and after finding a wedding dress, matching shoes, and unnecessary and expensive accessories, we went to a bakery and made them give us one of the already finished cakes. They just had to change the text on it to _Elijah & Maeva forever and always_ instead.

The last thing we had to do before we could go home and get ready for the actual wedding was of course to set up chairs, decorations, and things like that in the quarry where the wedding would be held. But when we returned to the boarding house James, Caroline, and Elijah's brothers were already taking care of that, while Stefan, Bonnie, Elena, and Elena's brother Jeremy were cooking dinner for the party afterwards. Adrienne and Emilia went with their brothers to help them set everything up, while Alice and I helped out in the kitchen. I wondered where Damon, Alaric, and Elijah were, but I didn't dare to ask.

Who knew what they were doing on the afternoon before our wedding?

"I seriously can't believe that you're actually marrying a vampire and then Elijah!" Caroline said, making the other girls giggle.

"What's wrong with marrying Elijah? He's handsome, charming, sweet, and–"

"And probably great in bed too," Caroline added and winked, making me blush rapidly. "Exactly how good in bed is he?"

"Oi! That's my brother you're talking about!" Alice quickly said.

"She's right, but I can't compare Elijah to anyone when he…" I stopped myself before I revealed it, but it was already too late.

Alice's eyes were widened and she pushed her way through the kitchen to stand in front of me. "You're saying that you were a virgin for 489 years before you and Elijah…?"

It felt like everyone was staring at me now, but Damon returned from wherever he had been, so I quickly drew the attention to him instead.

"Can you please help the other guys setting up the marquise, chairs, and decoration up at the quarry?" I asked.

"Me? Doing your dirty work? Forget it!" Damon answered tauntingly and walked past me and in to the living room.

I hurried after him and could smell the scent of scotch from his mouth when he turned around so quickly that I bumped into him. He looked at me and grinned mischievously.

"You've been out drinking?" I asked confusedly.

Damon snorted. "Just a little bit. Are you my mom now?" he asked, clearly being drunk right now.

"No, and I wouldn't even want to be your mom, but I'm just asking you to help me with the wedding. I really want this before Klaus shows up and ruins my life again." I answered.

Damon looked at me for a moment and I could tell that something was wrong, but of course he wouldn't tell me what it was and just shrugged. I wondered what was up to him and figured that he was either envying my and Elijah's love or else he was annoyed because he liked me more than he let on to. I personally hoped that it was the first thing, because I couldn't handle being loved by more than one vampire again and I didn't want to break Damon's heart.

"You sure you want to marry him? I mean, I know you love him and everything, but… marriage can be so overrated sometimes." Damon said.

I nodded without hesitation. I wanted this more than I'd ever wanted anything else in my life and I'd been imagining this day ever since Elijah proposed to me. I didn't see disappointment in Damon's eyes, so perhaps he wasn't in love with me, but just envied that I had someone who loved me unconditionally. I wanted Damon to be happy, so I tried something that could either go wrong or great. I had noticed that Emilia often looked at Damon, so maybe…

"What would you say if I said that one of the female Originals has the hots for you?" I asked, making Damon snort and laugh.

"I'd say that you were crazy, but which Original are we talking about?" Damon answered curiously.

"Emilia. She seems interested in you."

"Emilia? You're definitely crazy. Emilia hates me and… oh…"

"Yup!" I smiled brightly.

Damon chuckled and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Well, in that case I better go _help_ her setting the things up."

I giggled and went back to the kitchen, while Damon went to the quarry. I hoped that my instincts were right, but even if they weren't then it was a good thing for Damon to get out and interact with women again instead of being alone all the time and minding his own business. I'd already seen James hitting on Adrienne up to several times and he certainly didn't hide that he found her very interesting to be with, but so far Adrienne had been rejecting him over and over.

And now that I'd taken care of that issue I moved on to getting ready for my wedding. After finishing a couple of things, I went back to my bedroom and took out my ridiculous expensive wedding dress. I was so ready for this wedding that I could barely wait. I just hoped that Klaus wouldn't ruin my day…

**WEDDING TIME! Let's hope it goes well ;) Thanks for reading and please review! ^_^**


	22. Wedding

**A/N: Soo much homework... -_-' Anyway! Hii and thanks for the lovely reviews, faves, and alerts ;)**

**As you can tell I'm quite busy with my homework and with my other stories, but I don't think it will be long before my next vacation starts, so... just be patient until then :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 21:

Elijah had chosen James as his best man and I had of course chosen Elena as my maid of honor. But since none of my parents were alive and I didn't have any siblings, then Damon offered to be the one to give me away to Elijah. He had actually made an effort to look nice and wore a black suit, but it was only to impress Emilia.

We walked together up to the altar where the compelled priest stood and waited with Elijah and the others. Emilia, Adrienne, and Alice stood for the music and played their violins beautifully as I walked up the made aisle.

My eyes immediately fell upon Elijah and I smiled at the sight of him in a black suit as well, looking happier than I'd ever seen him before. He smiled too at the sight of me in my fluffy, white dress and when I finally came up next to him, he leaned in and gave me a kiss already. His siblings giggled in the background, but he didn't seem to mind.

The ceremony itself finally began and while we stood together in front of the priest, I began feeling a strange prickling feeling in the back of my neck that sent an icy chill down my spine. Elijah seemed to notice this and he took a quick look around just to make sure that we weren't going to be intruded.

"Maeva?" It was the priest.

I turned my attention back to him and could see that he was waiting for something. "Oh! I'm sorry. I do!" I said, feeling my cheeks become warm and red.

The others chuckled, but we continued the ceremony without worrying about if Klaus would make his grand entrance and ruin our day. The prickling feeling in the back of my neck still lingered on my neck, but when Elijah and I were finally married and had to seal our marriage with a kiss, we were interrupted during the kiss by the sound of a familiar laughter. I pulled away from Elijah and felt my heart skip a beat when I saw Klaus stand nearby, leaning casually against a tree.

I closed my eyes and wished as hard as I could to become a vampire again, hoping that it would work so I could protect my husband, my friends, and my family. I didn't know if it was because I was finally Elijah's wife or if I'd just had enough with Klaus, but I felt a newfound power inside me.

How dared Klaus ruin my happiness?

Although the pain returned, then it didn't stop me from running fast towards Klaus and tackle him to the ground, flashing my fangs and red eyes at him. We fought hard against each other and tumbled away from the others.

It was first when Klaus ran towards the tomb under Fell's Church that I realized that he was luring me away from the others on purpose. I stopped and managed to step out of the way before Klaus could force me inside the tomb. I knew that the trapping spell was still up and I also knew that if I didn't do this now then we would lose our chance to take him down, so I jumped on Klaus and forced him inside the tomb with me.

Klaus growled loudly and tried getting out of the tomb, but he was stopped by the invisible force field and even if he turned into a wolf then he still wouldn't be able to get out. He realized this and turned his rage towards me.

"Now you can see how it feels to be trapped!" I snarled. "And don't even think about killing me because if you do, then you will _never_ get out of here."

Klaus growled again and was about to attack me when he suddenly heard someone approach the dark tomb. I felt my heart ache when I saw that it was Elijah and he was about to run inside to save me, but I quickly yelled at him to stop.

"I'm sorry, Elijah," I said hoarsely, feeling the wound on my neck returning as well. "I had to do it."

I wasn't sure if I was apologizing for returning to my vampire form or for getting myself trapped inside the tomb Klaus was in, but I didn't regret doing any of those things.

"It's ok. I promise I'll get you out," Elijah said firmly, clearly furious of what Klaus had done. "As for you Niklaus, then you can rot in here until the day I get the chance to kill you with my own hands."

Klaus laughed and yanked me up from the ground, holding me tightly to his body. "Oh, I won't be rotting in here. I have Maeva to keep me company and since you didn't get the chance to have your honeymoon with her, then I will."

Elijah was about to step inside the tomb and attack Klaus for saying that, but he remembered that he would just be trapped in there too and chose to stay where he was. I could still see the fury in his eyes and his fists were clenched so hard that his knuckles turned white, so I pushed Klaus away from me and walked up to Elijah in my torn and dirty wedding dress. Elijah automatically touched the silver wedding band on his finger and I touched the matching one on my finger.

"_I love you_…" I mouthed and smiled when I saw him relax a bit.

But the worried expression on his face returned when I began coughing up blood and fell to the ground. He kneeled down and I could tell how bad he wanted to comfort me.

"Are you able to change back?" he asked worriedly.

I shrugged and tried, but I felt so weak again. "The venom is spreading faster now," I answered hoarsely and winced at the pain I felt when I tried sitting up. "Do-don't worry about me. Just… continue our plans."

Elijah nodded understandingly and told me that he would return later with clothes, food, and other things I might need. I didn't want him to leave me alone in the tomb with Klaus, but if he stayed here for any longer time then he would accidentally end up in the tomb too because of Klaus and his annoying comments.

But after Elijah left I didn't even want to look at Klaus and just kept my eyes on my wedding band. I still had to adjust to the thought of being someone's wife and especially Elijah's wife. We might not be able to have children in a way humans could, but we could be together for the rest of our eternity and that was worth a lot.

"I could give you the cure…" Klaus said, walking slowly up to me. "But of course it'll come with a price."

"Forget it, Klaus. I'd rather suffer for the rest of my eternity than to give you anything. You don't deserve anything and especially not from me!" I snapped.

Klaus chuckled and kneeled by feet. He cupped my face in his hands and suddenly pressed his lips against mine. I was too weak to fight back, but the touch of his lips made me remember how I once felt about him and I wanted so badly to give him another chance to redeem himself before we killed him. He wasn't just a person to me anymore. He was my husband's brother and part of the family whether I liked it or not.

"I want you to love me the way you love him," he ordered more than said and I was unable to resist his compulsion. "I'll give you the cure and then you will do something very important for me."

Oh, no… He didn't care if I actually loved him or not anymore, but just wanted me to be his breeding machine now. I could tell that he was desperate, because why else would he suddenly compel me to do this? He never did it before.

"Please don't make me do this, Klaus," I said pleadingly as he bit his wrist open. "I can't bring a child into this world only to let it do bad things."

"Yes, you can, Maeva. And you will do it…" he said and pressed his wrist to my mouth.

I reluctantly drank his blood and felt the burning pain inside me disappear slowly. He then compelled me to do something I would forever regret doing. I turned back to my human form and made love to Klaus. I was scared during the whole thing and wanted to cry, but there was still another part of me that strangely enough enjoyed it.

It was clear that Klaus and Elijah were different from each other and although I felt bad about being unfaithful on my own wedding day, then I hoped that this could help me understand why Klaus did the things he did. I wanted to know where all the hatred and passion to start his own race came from, but I wasn't sure if this yearning to understand him was real or just the compulsion making me caring about him like I cared about Elijah.

I slept in Klaus's arms that night and let him hold on tightly to me. I was freezing a bit now that I was back to being human, so he held me warm the best way he could and I swore that I got the feeling of that he actually enjoyed this moment with me. It might not be real, but it seemed to be enough for him for now. But I sincerely hoped that he wouldn't be able to impregnate me, because if he did… well, then we would be in great danger. I didn't know what our child would turn into when I was part vampire and part witch and he was a hybrid. I just knew for sure that it wasn't anything good.

"Maeva?" Klaus said softly early in the morning.

My eyes fluttered open and I looked at him with forced love in my eyes. "Yes?" I said softly.

He gave me a kiss on my forehead and traced patterns with his fingers on my exposed bare stomach. I wondered if he had succeeded in making me pregnant and feared what Elijah was going to say when he found out about what I'd done. If I was lucky he wouldn't ask for a divorce, but I needed a miracle for that to happen.

"If I won't live to watch our child be born, then promise me that you won't hate him or her."

I raised an eyebrow and wondered why he would say that, but I nodded and promised that I wouldn't hate the child even though I was afraid that I would.

"I won't tell our child who its father is if that's the case. I don't want it to know that its father was a homicidal, dangerous, psychopathic, and cold-hearted hybrid."

Klaus snorted and sat up. "Good luck with that! What are you going to say to it when it start asking questions about why it's a hybrid itself? Hmm?"

I hadn't thought that far, but I was sure that there was a way to explain it without telling him that Elijah wasn't his biological father. But that was only something I had to worry about _if_ I was pregnant, which I was pretty sure that I was.

"Maeva, you know that you can always come with me if Elijah wants a divorce," Klaus said, reading my thoughts. "And I bet that I'll be a much better father than Elijah. He's so god damn boring! I seriously can't understand what you see in my brother sometimes."

I snorted and tried moving out of his arms, but he still held a tight grip around me. "Let go of me, _Klaus_."

He chuckled and finally let go of me. I got dressed and walked to the entrance of the tomb, hoping that I was able to leave it now that I was in my human form, but I was stopped by the invisible force field again. I figured that it was because it could still sense my vampire side and groaned loudly.

"_Is something wrong?_" The sound of his voice made me freeze up.

Elijah was back with blankets, bottles of animal blood, and new clothes and as soon as I saw him I felt so ashamed of what I'd done the previous night.

How was I supposed to tell the man I loved more than anything that I'd been compelled by his psycho hybrid brother to be unfaithful to him?

**Thanks for reading and please review! ^_^**


	23. C'est Bientôt La Fin

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the reviews! :D**

**Sadly, I've caught a cold and feel horrible right now, so my brain isn't working properly, but I hope that you all like this chap anyway ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 22:

"Hello, brother," Klaus said, slipping an arm around my waist to annoy Elijah on purpose. I tried pushing him away from me, but he was so strong and then I had also been compelled to love him, so I couldn't make myself hurt him. "Did you sleep well? I personally didn't get much sleep, because I stayed up late with your beautiful wife and had a wonderful honeymoon with her."

Something inside Elijah snapped and without thinking of the consequences, he suddenly tackled Klaus to the ground and started hitting him over and over again. The two Originals fought brutally against each other as if they were not brothers, but more gladiators and fighting with all the strength they had to get the freedom they had been waiting for for a long time.

I tried breaking the two of them apart with my powers, but they just continued fighting, until I finally couldn't take it anymore and used all my strength to give them a massive aneurism. They let out a scream of pain and fell to the ground. I could feel blood trickling from my nostrils, but I ignored the pain and continued until they stopped resisting me.

"Elijah, I'm so sorry, but it happened and there's nothing we can do about it," I said, rushing up next to him. "I… love him and he…"

"I can't believe you!" Elijah snarled, but the snarl wasn't meant for me. He was glaring furiously at his brother, who was starting to heal up. "You compelled her to love and sleep with you?"

Klaus smirked smugly, clearly enjoying the pain he was making Elijah feel. He wanted everyone else to feel misery too, because he was miserable. 'Misery loves company', wasn't that how it went? I sighed heavily and made Elijah look deep into my eyes. He was still pissed off and had murder in his eyes – something I rarely saw in Elijah – but when he looked at me he started softening up.

"We'll deal with the child later if I am pregnant…" I said softly.

Elijah nodded understandingly. "Did he heal your vampire side?" he asked without taking his eyes off me even though Klaus was standing only a foot away from us.

"That I did," Klaus answered, making Elijah growl under his breath. "And you're welcome! Now… Maeva, won't you give me a little kiss?"

As much as I didn't want to do it, then there was something inside me that made me do it anyway. It pissed me off to see how Klaus was taunting Elijah and really rubbing this in his face. But Elijah didn't put up with it for long and threw Klaus hard into a wall during our kiss.

"Our parents were right," Elijah said with venom in his voice. "You _are_ a monster and should never have been born, you bastard!"

Klaus snapped this time and suddenly tackled his brother to the ground with such force that I could guess that what Elijah had said had hit a sore spot in him. I began understanding where some of the hatred came from, but to watch two brothers fight against each other because of me was too much for me to bear. I couldn't take this anymore and had to do something before the hatred became the reason why they both died.

"Stop! Please!" I yelled, but none of them wanted to listen to me.

Fangs were being flashed, blood was drawn from their bodies, and their strength was making the tomb starting to fall apart. I closed my eyes and focused all my strength and powers on making this stop. I could sense something strong nearby and that something came from Klaus. The thing moved out of his pocket and soared towards me, shining brighter than I had ever seen it shine before.

It was the other half of the sunstone and the minute the two stones touched they became one. The extra boost of power caused something dark and sinister inside me to wake up. It felt like my vampire side and witch side had become one and the darkness from my vampire side that I had always been able to hold back had been invoked.

"I said s_top_!" I snarled, making both of them fly hard into each their wall.

I raised both my hands towards them and closed them, which made them start gasping for air and squirm on the ground. I didn't know what made me do this, but I wished them harm and had had enough with their constant bickering. I felt no remorse, no pain, and no love. All that was left inside me was the desire to stop all the hatred – not only here but also among vampires, witches, and werewolves. I had to do this because if I didn't then I would everything I'd worked so hard to get.

"_Fes Matos Sal Vis Nas Ex Malon, Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos!_" I chanted out, my hand raised towards the entrance now.

The force field that kept vampires from leaving the tomb was lifted as easy as that and I quickly disappeared in a blur before any of the two brothers could stop me. I didn't have a goal of where to go now, but only acted on impulse and left Mystic Falls as my instincts told me to.

Parts of me knew that this changed had happened only because the sunstone wasn't meant to be used by a part witch and part vampire, but I didn't care about anything that had happened to me. I felt more relieved and like I had just found a part of me that had been dormant for centuries.

"Maeva!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

I stopped running and turned to face Katerina Petrova herself. She seemed to be able to sense the change inside me, because she balked for a moment when I met her gaze.

"What do you want, Katerina?" I asked coldly.

Katherine sighed and walked up to me. She didn't need to say anything to tell me that she was scared, because I could see it in her eyes. She was still on the run from Klaus and needed my protection. I wondered if she knew that this would happen once I got my hands on the other half of the sunstone, because why else would she suddenly come to me for help?

"You're going back to where it all began, aren't you?" she asked.

"Maybe… I don't know. I just… need to get away. You're free to join me if you want." I answered and continued walking in the other direction.

Katherine followed me as I expected and we walked together to the nearest gas station where we stole a random car. We didn't want to cause too much attention, so we drove like any other normal human being to the nearest airport that could take us to our destination.

During the whole trip to the airport I never once thought about how Klaus or Elijah was doing right now. All that was on my mind was the urge to go to the unknown destination and take care of the mess we were all in. Katherine never said a word, until we sat in the plane to a country in Eastern Europe commonly known as Germany.

It wasn't specifically Germany that we were going to, but rather a place near the country. A place that was one a village, but that now was nothing but abandoned ruins. It was husband's hometown and the father to the child I was perhaps carrying right now.

A thought hit me when we landed in Germany early in the morning that perhaps was the answer to the question of why I had changed so radically.

What if it was the child inside me that caused me to become this way?

Had I increased its powers as well as my own by wearing the now whole sunstone?

And did this mean that I was a walking time bomb – just waiting to explode at any minute and take down everyone who tried to cross my way?

"Do you know where it is?" Katherine asked.

The sound of Katherine's voice moved my attention away from my unspoken questions and I turned my gaze from the dawning sun to the anxious doppelganger.

"I believe so, yes," I answered and started walking down the streets of Köln. "How did you know that this would happen to me?"

Katherine looked confusedly at me. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how did you know that I would change once I had both parts of the sunstone?"

She shrugged. "I just… knew. It's hard to explain, but I feel this weird connection to you and Elena. And I also just know that Klaus wouldn't miss his only opportunity to start his own race. Especially with you. It was meant to happen the minute both of you got trapped inside the tomb."

"I suppose you're right… it was unavoidable."

None of us said anything else for the rest of the trip to the former village, but it was needless to talk about anything right now. We walked for hours, until we reached the ruins and by the time we had finally reached our destination the sun was already beginning to go down again. I took a look around to make sure that we were alone before I began walking towards the west side of the village.

I wasn't quite sure of what I was looking for, but I just felt a burning desire inside me that became stronger and stronger the closer I got to the village's old cemetery. It wasn't a proper cemetery because there were neither gravestones nor any signs of who was buried where, but I could definitely feel the presence of the dead villagers here.

I raised my hands towards a grave where a broken cross was sticking up from the ground and watched as the dirt was taken away by the wind. Under all the dirt a plain and broken wooden coffin was hiding and I removed the broken lit to reveal the remains of my decomposing mother-in-law, who had been lying in this coffin for about a millennium. She still had the dagger with the ash of a white oak tree in her heart, but even if I removed the dagger she wouldn't come back to life. She had been dead for too long to come back.

"Is that…Klaus and Elijah's mother?" Katherine asked worriedly.

I nodded and instinctively placed a hand on my stomach. I could sense the child inside me and could almost imagine how Klaus's mother must have felt when she bore him.

"I need you to fetch me a couple of things for me." I said.

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly are you planning to do? Bring back his mom, so she can teach him a lesson?"

I snorted of Katherine's sarcasm, but shook my head. I was planning to do something much more difficult than to bring back the woman, who was the cause to why the war between the werewolves and vampires even broke loose. And that something required me to use not just this newfound strength inside me, but also total silence. One tiny mistake could make this spell backfire and if that happened, then two brothers would lose the woman they'd fallen in love with.

"I'm going to do what Charlotte should have done centuries ago," I said and moved my gaze from my mother-in-law to Katherine. "I'm going to kill Klaus before he finds me."

Katherine didn't say anything, but merely looked skeptically at me. I wrote down a list of things she had to get me and waited until she'd left the village before lying down on the ground next to the grave. I looked up towards the setting sun and held the sunstone up in front of the sun to let it gain all the power it could. I knew that killing Klaus wasn't going to stop the war, but it all began with his birth and the ending of the war would begin with his death.

"C'est bientôt la fin…" I said fluently in French and smiled weakly to myself.

***A little side note: C'est bientôt la fin means "it's soon the end" and the title is from a song by Mozart l'Opéra Rock***

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	24. Psychotic Bitch

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 23:

"That spell may kill you and our child, Maeva," Klaus said. I ignored him and kept chanting out the ancient words that allowed me to connect with him. He walked closer to me and slipped his arms around my waist from behind and he made something inside me wake up. "You don't have to do this, chérie. Just… take the necklace off and let me help you. Let me take care of the child."

I stopped chanting and turned around to face him. For the first time in a very long time he actually looked genuine worried and perhaps even frightened. He thought that I couldn't handle this much power – that I would let the darkness get the better of me.

"I can't stop now, Klaus. You have to die and when you're dead there won't be anyone to stop me," I said, smirking mischievously. "I'm going to be the new and more powerful version of you and everyone will be forced bow down before me – vampires, witches, and werewolves alike."

Klaus's face turned pale and now the fear was shining clearly in his eyes. He was afraid of me – of the monster he himself had created – and he had underestimated just how much power our child would have even _without_ the sunstone.

"You're completely out of control, Maeva. What do you reckon Elijah will say when he sees you like this? Hungry for power and cold-hearted. You're no longer the Maeva any of us fell in love with. You're a monster."

Something inside me snapped and I hit Klaus so hard that he flew across the cemetery and into a tree. I didn't care what he thought of me and I certainly didn't care about Elijah. They meant nothing to me and were just in the way of my plans. The world needed a leader and I was going to be the one. I was no longer just a witch and a vampire. I was part witch, part vampire, and now part hybrid. I–

"_Maeva!_" This time it was Elijah, but I ignored him and just turned my focus back to the spell. I finished the spell and now all I had to do was to draw blood from my hand and drip it on the corpse of the two Originals' mother. "Don't do it! It'll kill you!"

Elijah tried tackling me when I cut my palm, but I quickly raised my hand at him and sent him flying into a tree too. But more Originals arrived and they all saw that I was using very strong and dark magic to kill their brother. I thought that they were going to let me do this since they wanted Klaus dead too, but they began jumping on me. I fought back and used all my strength to make them suffer – I even made Klaus and Elijah suffering.

"Don't do it, Maeva! Please!" I heard a young woman's voice say.

I froze for a moment and spotted Elena nearby. She was here with Stefan and Damon – two other brothers who were trying to fight for her love. I made them suffer too and ignored Elena's pleading cry for me to stop. I had to do this and _if_ I died then I would at least know that Klaus was dead permanently, so I grabbed the knife I'd used before again and cut my palm, holding it over the corpse.

However, I suddenly felt a twinge in my heart and everything began spinning around me. I instinctively raised my cut hand to my heart and felt the tip of a blade poking out of my chest. It hurt so badly that I couldn't breathe or think. I just knew that something was wrong, so I turned around and faced the person, who had hurt me. It was Elijah and he was crying.

"Forgive me, Maeva. I had to do it…" he whispered and caught me in his arms when I sunk down on my knees.

I glanced at Elena and saw her holding the sunstone necklace in her hands. Tears were trickling down her cheeks and a panting Stefan had to hold her in a tight embrace to keep her standing because her legs were trembling. I moved my gaze back towards Elijah and sighed. The darkness was starting to fade away, but the pain of the silver dagger soaked in the elixir that removed immortality remained.

Elijah pulled me up on his lap and watched as it became harder and harder for me to keep my eyes open. He stroked my cold cheek gently, but the touch of his fingers sent a warm feeling throughout my whole body and soothed the pain.

"You would have made a wonderful father…" I whispered, barely audibly.

Elijah smiled and pressed his lips to my forehead. I smiled weakly and used my remaining strength to touch those sweet lips of his. But just before I reached them with my fingers I felt the darkness take over my mind again and I could feel my heart stop beating…

* * *

><p><strong>Two months later...<strong>

"_That's the grave,_" a foreign voice said. "_Dig it up and open the coffin._"

The sound of someone digging appeared and it remained until they suddenly hit something hard that made a loud _thump_. There was a short discussion on whether or not it was safe to open the coffin, but they eventually opened it anyway and gasped at the sight of what they saw.

"_Mon Dieu!_" one of them exclaimed.

My eyes finally fluttered open and I winced in pain when the bright light of the flashlight hit me. The dark figure that stood before me, jumped down into the six feet deep grave I was in and picked me up in his arms. I winced in pain again for my whole body ached and felt weak.

"Bring her to my home and take her to the second floor," the first voice said. "Oh and keep an eye on her. She might be human, but that thing inside her isn't."

My eyes widened and I instinctively moved my gaze down to my bulging stomach. I couldn't remember how it had become this way, but I did remember two names that had a significant meaning to me. I just couldn't remember what the meaning was.

The man who held me in his arms jumped up from the grave as easy as nothing and carried me to his car. I took a look around in the quiet meadow and spotted a large tree that made an image of me in a 16th century dress and familiar young man flash before my eyes. We were running towards the tree, laughing and smiling like a couple in love. The memory made me think of one of the two names and I tried to say it aloud, but nothing came out.

Instead I looked at the three men in the car with me and there was something about them that made my instincts telling me to run. I shuddered in the backseat I had been placed in and instinctively touched my neck as if I expected to feel something familiar, but my neck was bare. The only jewelry I had on me was my earrings and two rings that made me think of the name I associated with the man from my memory.

"_She's beautiful,_" one of them in the front said, but it wasn't in English. It was in French. They were all French and that was when I realized that I was in France – particularly Cannes. "_It's a shame that she's carrying the child of a monster, though._"

The child of a monster…? I rubbed my bulging stomach and could feel something inside me wake up. But I also suddenly began feeling nauseous and had to puke, which they seemed to notice, because they quickly handed me a bag before I threw up. The man, who was driving, began driving faster and they eventually arrived at the home their boss had told them to bring me to.

I was carried inside and up the stairs to the second floor where their boss was waiting. I was placed on the sofa in the living room and the boss told his minions to leave. I still felt nauseous, but it helped to lie down on the sofa and my capturer also handed me a glass of water that I emptied in a matter of seconds. I felt like I had drunk anything for months.

"You're Maeva – the wife of Lord Elijah and the mother of Lord Niklaus's child… correct?" the man said with a thick French accent, running his fingers through his midnight black hair in a way that reminded me of someone I once knew.

"Aldéric?" I said hoarsely and saw a smile form on his lips.

"No, but I'm glad you saw the resemblance. Aldéric was my… long time ago great-great-grandfather, who was meant to marry you," he said. "But although, I was named after the very same man, then I want you to call me Eric."

I gasped. I knew that Aldéric often slept with women, but I never knew that he actually had a child with one or more of these women.

"I don't… understand. Why… am I here?" I asked worriedly. "What… happened?"

Eric smiled in that same charming way Aldéric used to do and sat on the coffee table opposite the sofa I was lying on.

"Klaus is dead. We don't know how, but it happened right after you supposedly died and was buried here in Cannes." he answered.

My eyes widened. Klaus was… dead? I couldn't believe it and was surprised of how sad I became to hear this. I might have tried to kill him myself, but I couldn't deny that I used to have feelings for him and those feelings were affecting me now. Especially, because I was carrying his child.

But I knew that Klaus expected something like this to happen, because why else would he tell me not to hate our child when we were in the tomb. He could sense that his time was soon up and didn't seem to care about whether or not he would live to see our child be born. He just wanted to pass his hybrid gene on and he gave me the chance to become a mother. I was ever so grateful of that.

"And Elijah? Where is he?" I asked, wondering how heart-broken he was.

I remembered all of it now and how all that extra power had turned me to a power-hungry, psychotic bitch. I mostly remembered how Elijah and Elena had snuck up on me and how Elijah made the difficult choice to kill me. I didn't blame him for doing it, because if he hadn't then I would have done bad things to innocent people and probably killed them instead.

"I don't know, but there's no need to worry about him. I hear that he's busy being on a bender. But we'll take care of you and help you when it's time for you to give birth." Eric answered.

It hurt to hear that Elijah was on a bender and alone somewhere in the world, because I knew how hurt he was the last time he thought I died.

"And why would you help me? Klaus killed your ancestor and I was unfaithful to him. You should want me dead."

"For having an affair with Elijah? Oh, no! I know how Aldéric loved women and as for what Klaus did then I don't need any revenge on him because he's already dead. But even though I have my own reasons for bringing you here, then you don't need to worry about a thing. I just want to help you."

I knew that Eric was hiding more than he let on to, but right now I needed his help, so I thanked him and let him help me. He told me that the entire second floor was mine alone and that his men would get me anything I needed or wanted. And after locking the only way out from the second floor without counting the windows, I was left to myself. I immediately searched the second floor for a phone and when I found one I tried calling Elijah's phone.

Unfortunately, a woman's voice told me that his phone was out of reach, so I tried calling Elena instead. At first no one answered, so I became worried of how she was doing, but someone eventually answered the phone and it wasn't Elena.

It was Damon and he sounded very drunk.

"_Whooops! Looks like I took the wrong phoooone! My bad… Oh, well! Speak up, beautiful!_"

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	25. A Message

**A/N: Hiii, thanks for the reviews! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 24:

**Cannes, 2011**

"You really should lay off the booze, don't you think?" I asked.

Damon became quiet. For a moment I thought that he'd died somehow, but then I heard some movements and his voice returned, sounding a tad more sober this time.

"_Maeva? But how…? Elijah killed you, didn't he?_" he asked incredulously.

I sighed heavily by the memory of what Elijah was forced to do if he wanted to stop me. I'd been killed two times now and it was by the hands of the two men who fell in love with me, except this time it was the man I loved back and that was why it hurt so much more.

"I truly don't know. I only know that Klaus somehow died soon after and…"

"_What? Klaus died?_" Apparently, Damon hadn't heard the news but now he had.

"Yes, or that's at least what they told me."

"_And who are 'they'? Where are you anyway? Elijah left with your body without saying anything – not even to his siblings – and now… now we don't know where he is._"

I understood why Elijah would want to be alone. This place… it was our place. It was a reminder of the perfect month we spent together before Klaus ruined our happiness. We were so happy, so carefree, and so in love. We were free to do whatever we wanted to and now… now I was carrying the child of his brother, who tried so hard to understand what love really was.

"I'm in Cannes, but–"

The line suddenly went dead and I quickly realized why. Eric didn't want me to talk with them, because they _were_ up to something and that something involved me and my child. I sighed and decided to go back to the bedroom. I was still tired and exhausted, so I changed my old and worn dress to a new one and then went to the second floor kitchen to get something to eat. I was starving and not just because I hadn't eaten for two months, but also because I had a hybrid to feed.

It was strange to be a human again and then two months pregnant, but right now those two things weren't that big of a deal compared to all that had happened while I was in my coma-like state.

But I tried not to think that much about how Elijah and Damon were both on a bender, how my only living and human relative thought that she had lost another family member, and how Katherine was unaffected by all of this. I guessed that she was celebrating Klaus's death, unless she of course didn't know that he was dead and still hid herself from him.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and focused on eating instead. My stomach was still growling, but I was getting slowly stronger. I wondered if my child was alright, because it did live for two months without food. I placed my hand on my stomach and couldn't resist the temptation to sing a song for it. I wanted to let it know that I was its mother and of course to learn French, which was still my native language. So I closed my eyes and sung _Dors Mon Ange_ by Mozart l'Opéra Rock – a French lullaby that suited perfectly for this little child of mine.

"_Le sourire qui s'allume. Le regard qui s'embrume. Et tu t'en vas danser au ciel. Tu m'apaises Tu me mens. Puis tu glisse doucement. Vers le plus beau des sommeils… Dors mon ange. Dans l'éternelle candeur. Dors mon ange. Le ciel est ta demeure. Vole mon ange. La vie est plus douce ailleurs…_"

I didn't know what it was, but it felt like… like the child could hear me or sense my presence. So I continued to sing as beautifully as I could, until Eric returned with warm dinner and a bottle of animal blood for the baby. He told me that we had to start out with animal blood since the child wasn't used to human blood, but that didn't change the fact that I had to drink blood.

It tasted disgusting now that I was a human and I nearly puked, but I drank all of it and got a little more energy in my body.

"Why did you cut off the phone line? You don't want me to tell my husband that I'm alive?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, I don't. I'm a werewolf, Maeva. If Elijah hears that you're here, then he isn't going to thank me. He's going to rip my heart out and stomp on it." Eric answered.

I hesitated, but even though I knew that Elijah wouldn't exactly do that, then I knew that he wouldn't be so happy about someone digging me up from my grave either, so I didn't ask Eric any more questions and just ate _my_ dinner.

"Do you need anything before I go? Or do you have more questions?"

I shrugged, but I suddenly remembered something I did want to know. _"_Am I supposed to stay in here for the next seven months?"

"Well… no, I'll take you to town a couple of times a week, but I really prefer for you to stay here. It's safer and if words get around that you're carrying Klaus's child, then you'll just put yourself in danger."

I nodded understandingly and watched as Eric left the floor again, locking the door behind him to make sure that I didn't escape. I finished eating my dinner and was completely full when I went back to my bedroom and chose to go to sleep. My body was still sore and ached whenever I walked, so it was nice to lie down for a moment, but it wasn't the same without Elijah lying closely next to me.

I couldn't fall asleep at first because of the fact that Elijah wasn't here, but then I began remembering all those nights in Cannes where he used to hold on tightly to me and talk with me all night. I would sing to him and then… then I would finally fall asleep.

In the morning I was fully rested, but still a tad sore and starving once again. I shook my head of the child's immense hunger for food and reluctantly went out to the kitchen to make myself a sandwich. I spotted a piece of paper that wasn't on the dinner table before and guessed that Eric had left it in the middle of the night. I took a look at it and soon found out that it wasn't from Eric, but Elena.

_Damon told us you're alive. We're going to save you. Elena._

I ripped paper so Eric wouldn't know that Elena had made Bonnie sent me a message. I appreciated that he had helped me and dug me up, but I rather wanted to be with my friends and family and find my drunken husband, who was mourning over my death.

An idea suddenly came to my head.

If I wasn't a vampire… did that then mean that I was not a witch either or did I still have my powers?

I raised my arm and tried making one of the apples in the fruit bowl levitate and when it suddenly did levitate I was so thrilled that I actually jumped up and down, which of course only made me nauseous. After puking in the toilet and brushing my teeth two times, I went back to the kitchen and found as much ingredients and things as I could to send _them_ a note.

I also wanted to send Elijah a note, but it was difficult when I didn't have anything that belonged to him or a strand of his hair, so I could only send one message and that was to Elena, who of course was a shared almost the same DNA.

_Thank you. I don't know where I precisely am in Cannes, but it's near the beach. Do you know where Elijah might be? Or can you tell him I'm alive? _

I folded the paper and held my hand over a lit candle, chanting quietly the ancient words that would make it turn up in Mystic Falls or wherever Elena was right now. I waited anxiously for several minutes, until another piece of paper appeared.

_Sorry, no. He left without telling us anything. But we'll try finding him. I promise._

Although, it saddened me that there was no way to find Elijah, then I didn't want to give up trying to contact him. I didn't go through all this pain just to give up later and knew that someday I was going to be able to be with Elijah and live that normal life in our old home in Cannes like we always wanted. And this time it wouldn't just be the two of us. Our child was a part of the plan too now.

Another message appeared, though, and this time it was from Damon Salvatore himself – this time in a sober version.

_Are you still pregnant?_

I blushed of that simple, but still very important question. I wondered if Elijah even wanted to be the father to our child or if it was just going to be a constant reminder of his brother. _I_ knew that I was going to love this child and forget what its father did, but I still wanted Elijah to be a part of its life.

_Yes, I'm about two months pregnant now. I think Klaus might have linked himself to our child, so that it would survive and its power allowed me to live as well. But if that's true then it means that Klaus truly is dead._

And that would mean that Klaus finally understood what real love meant. If he did sacrifice himself to save us, then Iwas going to let my child now of what his father did and let out all the bad things. Klaus might have been evil, but he still had a human side like everyone else and could love…

"There has to be a way to contact him!" I said, grabbing another piece of paper and the pen.

All those thoughts about Klaus made me miss Elijah, so I tried to imagine Elijah instead after writing a message about where I was, what might have happened, and that I needed him to save me. The paper did disappear, but I didn't know if it went to Elijah or if it was going to end up elsewhere. I just knew that it was better than sitting around all day and worrying about him.

Until Elijah got his hands on a witch, then I was forced to sit and wait, so I planted myself on the sofa and watched TV. Even after all those months of being out in the modern world I still found the television very fascinating and my child seemed to like it too, because the morning sickness disappeared after a little while and was replaced by this strange, warm feeling.

"Watching TV on a Monday afternoon? You truly are a strange woman, Maeva…"

That voice! How could it be possible? He… he died! Didn't he? I looked up from my shaking hands and watched as Aldéric himself in a modern version entered the living room and walked up to me. His midnight black hair was short now, his grey-green eyes were the same, and his style had of course changed, but this was without a doubt the same Aldéric, who once proposed to me.

"Klaus killed you," I said incredulously, trying hard to understand what was going on here. "I… how…?"

"How? Let me tell you how. When you're a pissed off hybrid and spends centuries trying to find a way to break your curse, then you're going to make _many_ enemies. Particularly witches. And those witches saved me from the brink of death, so I could stop Klaus." Aldéric said with his same French accent.

"But Eric? Is he…?"

"My son? No. He's a descendant of mine. You see, when the witches saved me, they also made sure that I personally would kill Klaus, so they made me partly immortal. I live forever, but sadly I can still get hurt. Not that anyone is able to hurt me before I hurt them…"

"Oh… But Klaus is already dead. Or that's at least what Eric said."

Aldéric nodded. "That he is, but he still owes me something and so do Elijah. Now I've gotten everything back that I lost. You and a powerful child."

Oh, no… this couldn't be true. I truly wasn't safe here and now I knew why they even dug me up to begin with. Aldéric was back and he wanted his revenge on the two brothers who took me from him.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ^_^**


	26. Wounded

**A/N: Hiii, thank you so much for the reviews! :D I can't believe the story is soon ending! :'(**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 25:

Another two months passed by, but I looked more like six months pregnant. The child was growing fast, because it was a hybrid and was wanted blood five times a day. It was very tiring and there were some days where I just stayed in bed all day, because I was feeling too overwhelmed by the hormones and the hunger and then I just didn't want to look at Aldéric, who visited me every day and kept an eye on me. I tried to flee up to several times, but either he or the other werewolves stopped me, so I was forced to accept that I couldn't get out on my own.

However, on the day of my 490th birthday I received another message and this message wasn't written by Elena or Damon. It immediately recognized it as Elijah's handwriting and when I read what it said I knew that everything was going to be okay. I went to the window of my bedroom like he'd told me to do and saw him standing in the backyard. He looked like a mess, but I didn't care. I was just happy to see him and so was the child, because I could feel a faint kick inside my womb.

In a flash Elijah was gone and I heard a knock on the door before Aldéric entered the room, the smile on his lips widening at the sight of me. He ran his fingers through his dark hair and walked up to me, reaching for my bulging stomach, but I quickly took a step back. He wasn't allowed to touch me and didn't deserve to feel the child's movements.

"Do you truly resent me this much, Maeva? After everything I've done for you?" Aldéric asked angrily. "I loved you and wanted to give you everything and then you just threw it back in my face and had an affair with Elijah! He's a vampire for Christ's sake! He's a blood-sucking killer and will always be that."

"That might be, but at least he's faithful to me and he knows what love is. You don't!" I snarled.

Aldéric became furious like Klaus had when I told him the same thing, but he didn't hurt me. He took his rage out on the furniture instead and broke a couple of things before leaving the second floor. I sighed and walked back to the window, but Elijah was nowhere to be seen.

Had it all just been a dream?

Or was he trying to find his way inside?

Then suddenly I heard a loud crash coming from downstairs and Aldéric returned with a knife in his hand. He looked furious and had murder in his eyes as he walked up to me with determined step and pulled me in to the living room. He locked his arm around my neck and kept an eye on the only entrance to the second floor as if he was expecting someone particular to come.

When nothing happened, Aldéric and the house became eerily quiet he walked up to one of the windows and broke it, tightening his grip around me after taking a look at how long the fall was. I didn't know if he could even make the jump, but if he couldn't then I was the one who would get badly hurt and so was my child. He did it anyway, though, and made sure that nothing happened to me when we bounced to the ground. He then grabbed me and forced me towards the lone beach nearby. The sun was already going down, so there weren't any tourists or locals at the beach now.

"Give up, Aldéric! You've lost," I heard Elijah say. Aldéric turned around and so did I and I saw that Elijah was all alone. None of his siblings were here and neither were our friends. "Let Maeva go or I will kill you."

Aldéric snorted. "I don't think so, Elijah. You see, I didn't spend 469 years waiting to get my revenge just to let you have her again! You and your reckless brother!" he snarled.

Elijah shook his head of him as if he was just a stupid kid to him, which he kindda was. He acted like I was a toy or a trophy and it was really annoying me. But Elijah turned serious again when Aldéric suddenly held the knife to my heart.

"Last time your brother saved her. Let's see if you did the same spell, shall we?"

Without any hesitation Elijah suddenly moved towards Aldéric faster than he could react and stood behind him. He pulled him away from me and threw him several feet away, watching him as he hit the sand hard. But the fight didn't end there. Aldéric rose to his feet and took out a dagger dipped in the ash of a white oak tree. He grinned and signed for Elijah to come and get him.

"James should be here soon," Elijah said as he took off his jacket and handed it to me to keep me warm. I still shivered of the thought of leaving him behind, so he could fight Aldéric alone. He noticed this and met my worried eyes. "Go, Angel. I can't let anything happen to you or our child."

I didn't know what it was, but there was something about it that made me nod and walk away. I looked over my shoulder anyway and watched as he and Aldéric fought against each other like Elijah and Klaus had done in the tomb. Although Aldéric wasn't as strong or old as Elijah, then he still had about the same strength as I did in my vampire form and he was also a werewolf, which meant that he was a bit stronger than me.

"Maeva! There you are!" James exclaimed when he showed up.

He quickly led me away from the battle and to his car, but this time Eric and his minions showed up and they were armed with stakes, crossbows, and knives soaked in vervain. I gasped and instinctively put my hands over my womb.

"Run as fast as you can when I say so," James said quietly and took out his own weapons. It was a knife soaked in wolfsbane and a gun with wolfsbane filled bullets. "Now!"

I didn't hesitate to leave this time and ran as fast as I could away from them, while James shot and stabbed them quicker than I could react. They managed to hurt him too, because they were six against one, but James was assisted by Adrienne, who showed up and ripped their hearts out. I continued to run, though, because I feared that there were more werewolves nearby and suddenly ran into someone when I looked over my shoulder.

"Maeva!" I heard another familiar voice say.

This time it was Damon and he was accompanied by Emilia and Callum.

"Oh, God! You need to help Elijah! He's alone at the beach with Aldéric and fighting him!" I said, panting so much that I could barely breathe.

Callum immediately left to help his brother, while Emilia and Damon helped me get to their car. But suddenly Damon fell to the ground, letting out a loud groan and then Emilia let go of me too, because she was shot in her shoulder by a wooden bullet. She yanked it out and flashed her fangs and red eyes at the human minions that worked for Aldéric and Eric.

"Take my car and drive the hell away from here," Emilia ordered more than said, tossing me her car keys. "Alice and Marco are waiting about half a mile from here."

I nodded and hurried in the direction where Emilia's black BMW was and jumped inside. I didn't know how to drive a car, because I'd never learned it, but I tried doing what I'd seen the others do and pressed one of the pedals. Instead of driving forwards it backed up and I nearly hit a tree if I hadn't quickly pressed another pedal that did make it drive.

It was kindda difficult at first to control the speed, but I managed to hold the steering wheel still. Another car drove up next to me and in that car was two hunters armed with pistols. They shot at me and forced the car off the road and into the pit. I tried to get back on the road, but they kept hitting me and one of the bullets actually hit my shoulder.

My shoulder began to heal up, though, thanked to the child inside me, but the child couldn't protect me from what happened next. The car rolled over and landed on its top in the pit and if I hadn't put on the seatbelt I would probably have been thrown out of the window. I wasn't sure of what happened next, because my head was spinning and my body was aching. I could still feel the child kicking in my womb, so I tried remaining calm and just unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Elijah!" I called as loud as I could. "Anyone? Please! I… I need help!"

When no one replied or came to help me, I tried to focus and use my powers to open the bent door. It made a creaking sound, but nothing happened. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was seeing double. I groaned and looked down at my child.

"Kiddo, now is the time for you to use those freakish powers of yours and save your mommy!" I said and got a hard kick as a reply.

I growled loudly, but it sounded more like the growl of a wolf. It did draw someone's attention, because the door suddenly flew open and I saw a bloody and wounded Elijah bent down to me. His eyes widened when he saw me and he muttered something I didn't hear. He removed a huge part of the car as easy as nothing and then pulled me carefully out of the wreck.

"You're hurt!" I said when he picked me up in his arms.

"I'm fine," he lied. "But you're not. Hold on tightly to me, okay? And try to stay awake. You probably have a concussion."

I knew that Elijah was being very much serious, so I held on tightly to him and tried staying awake as he took me away from here. All the running made me slightly dizzy, but I fought to stay focused and most importantly awake. When Elijah finally stopped we were at our old home and Stefan, Marco, Alice, and Bonnie were there. They sighed in relief when they saw us and immediately helped me to the sofa so I could sit down.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"We'll get them," Alice said, nodding to her brother Marco. "Wait here and do _not_ leave the house. Bonnie cast a spell that keeps werewolves out."

They left and Stefan left sooner after to save his brother, while Elijah focused on the one he'd just saved. His wounds were almost healed up completely, but it took some time because he'd been harmed by the dagger and not just an ordinary knife. I on the other hand still felt like the room was spinning and had to hold on to Elijah's hand.

"I… I should have known he would save you," he said, shaking his head of himself. I looked confusedly at him, but soon realized that he was referring to Klaus. "I shouldn't have buried you."

"Stop blaming yourself, will you? No one could have known that Klaus would do what he did… and then for our child… his child." I said, cupping his weary face in my hands.

Elijah sighed and took my hands in his. "Is the baby alright?"

I placed his hands on my womb and let him feel the small kicks. He smiled like a true father would do and for a moment all the sorrow disappeared from his face.

"I promise you, the minute all of this is over and Aldéric is dead I will give you and the child a proper home. I'll take both of you somewhere where we can live in peace." he said and he meant it.

He pulled me in to his embrace and gently brushed the hair out of my face, but without touching the bruise on my forehead. I could easily fall asleep in his embrace, but I remembered what he said and tried to keep my tired eyes open.

"Wait," he said and bit into his wrist. "Drink."

I gladly drank his blood and let it heal the bruises, but I was still so dizzy and weak. This time I could safely fall asleep in his arms, though, and I listened to the sound of his hoarse voice saying quietly "Sleep my angel, sleep…" over and over again, until I fell asleep. Even in the dream I wasn't alone. Elijah appeared the minute I went to Dreamland and altered my dream. We were no longer in Cannes, but back in my hometown Brussels and dressed in 16th century clothes. I was still pregnant, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get some rest and be with him.

"_If I remember correctly, then your swing is just over…_" Elijah turned and pointed towards the apple tree where my swing was. I smiled brightly and gave him a kiss. "_Let's go, Angel._"

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	27. Angel

**A/N: Hi... so, um, yeah I didn't die if that's what you were worried about xD There are two reasons of why I'm updating so late. 1 - I've been worried of that you guys weren't that interested in it anymore since I wasn't getting that many reviews. 2 - my teachers are giving me tons of homework! -_-'**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews and... enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 26:

**Mystic Falls, 2011**

"Can you feel it?" I asked, smiling brightly.

Elijah looked up at me with a smile on his lips and nodded. "It reminds me of when my mother was pregnant with Klaus. He was already causing trouble to her in the womb…" he said and chuckled, but sighed of the thought of Klaus.

The brother, who took me away from him and who in the end, saved my life. Now this very same brother was six feet under the ground, resting next to his mother and real father. Although Elijah wasn't the real father to this child, then I knew that he would still take it in as his own. And we would together raise this hybrid to do good things and never despise him or her for being different.

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

I shrugged. "I thought I would find that out when the baby is born. I mean, we don't know if it's a girl or boy."

"I agree." Elijah gave my bulging stomach a kiss and stood up to give me a kiss as well.

However, Elena and Caroline entered the room with bags full of baby clothes, toys, and other things that we were going to need when the baby came. Caroline had been the first to offer to make sure that we had all the things we needed and then she dragged Elena with her, who gladly said yes to help as well, while Elijah's sisters were busy fussing over how big I'd gotten, the feeling of the baby's kicks, and of course how I was feeling.

And then there was Elijah, who had been keeping me company and making sure that all my needs were covered, but he did complain once or twice about my raging hormones and a few times he'd even snuck away to the Grill with Damon and his brothers to get a break.

"Look what we found today while we were shopping!" Caroline said cheerfully and took out a cute little outfit for a girl.

Elijah shook his head lightly of her. "You did buy boy clothes as well, right?" he asked.

Caroline and Elena looked at each other with a look that made me giggle and quickly dropped the bags in our bedroom before running off. I took one of the bags and found nothing but girl things because they hoped that it would be a girl.

"We'll buy some boy things too later," he said and sighed. "Shall we go for a walk?"

I nodded and took his arm in my, while my other hand rested on my stomach. I was about seven months pregnant now, but it looked more like nine. Elijah had come up with a theory of that the child was growing fast because it was a hybrid and he did remember the same thing happening when his mother was pregnant with Klaus. That terrified me slightly, because I wasn't sure if I was ready to give birth to a child that not only had genes from a werewolf and a vampire, but also a witch. But Elijah and I agreed that if we had any problems with the child, then we were going to take its powers away, so it was just a normal hybrid like its father was.

"I can't believe that we finally married after so many years…" Elijah said when we reached the quarry. I couldn't either. Our wedding day felt more like a dream than a memory, but every time I looked at my wedding ring I remembered that the dream was real. I was finally someone's wife and that someone was the man I wanted to marry the first time I laid my eyes upon him. "Do you remember that time we danced?"

I smiled. "Of course. It's hard not to remember that night. But I do miss your long hair, though, and wish that you hadn't cut it off." I said teasingly.

Elijah shook his head of me. "I needed a change and it would look very silly on me in the modern world. But don't you think you need a haircut too?"

My eyes widened. "No! I love my hair long. My mother loved it this way too…"

The memory of my mother made the smile on my lips fade away and I wondered if she was happy with my father now.

"Maeva, there's something I need to tell you," Elijah said, sounding serious all of a sudden. We stopped only a foot away from where we stood when we held our wedding and he took my hands in his. "My wish… it came true."

Oh… "What did you wish for?" I asked curiously.

He smiled and kissed the hand that bore the wedding ring. "To marry you of course."

I smiled and tried to hug him, but my bulging stomach stopped me. I giggled because I always forgot that I was pregnant and tried giving him a kiss instead.

"Elijah, when we've finally killed Aldéric, then I promise that we will have that life we always wanted. We will be able to be together without having to fear anything."

He raised an eyebrow and began walking with me again. "How can you be so sure of that?"

I shrugged. "I just know. And if not then I sure will make it happen. We both deserve our happiness."

Elijah nodded in agreement and for a moment we just walked in silence, but then I suddenly felt it. I stopped abruptly and when Elijah looked at me he didn't have to ask to know what had happened.

It was time.

"Hold on to me." Elijah said as he picked me up in his arms.

I held on to his neck and tried not to freak out, but it was hard when I knew that I had to give birth before time. But Elijah got me safely back to the boarding house, since I couldn't exactly show myself at the hospital, and I was placed on the sofa in the living room so we had enough space for the actual birth. Damon wasn't too happy about me giving birth to a hybrid child in his home, but Emilia made him change his mind about it without using compulsion.

"Remember to take deep breaths," Adrienne said, holding my hand while Elijah was fetching some clean towels. "Have you had any contractions yet?"

I nodded and felt another one that made me tighten my grip on her hand hard. She didn't mind it, though, because she _was_ an Original and twenty times stronger than I was right now.

"Here," Alice said, handing me a glass of water. I slurped it all down quicker than they expected and threw the glass into a wall when I felt another contraction. I nearly hit Stefan, but he quickly ducked and rushed to help out. "Adrienne, you remember what happened when Klaus was born?"

Adrienne nodded and suddenly left the room for some reason. I had a feeling that this was going to get really nasty and perhaps I could even die from giving birth to this child.

"I know you're going into labor and all, but could you try avoiding staining the couch? I really like it and–"

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Damon!" I snarled, surprising everyone.

I blushed, but I didn't regret saying it. "Dear God, and now you're making my wife curse? Go away Damon! You're bad influence." Elijah said, pushing his way to me.

Damon chuckled, so I threw a pillow in his face. "Nicely hit," Emilia teased, giving Damon a quick kiss on his cheek. He snorted and left the room again. "Let's deliver this baby, shall we?"

As a reply I let out a cry of pain when I felt another contraction and Elena heard that, so she ran in to check if I was okay.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, in a matter of fact there is," I said, panting slightly. "I need someone to talk to me or else I'm going to freak out."

Elena nodded understandingly and sat next to me, trying to make a conversation with me so I wouldn't focus so much on the pain. She talked with me during the whole thing, while Elijah and Adrienne delivered the child, and even though Damon did annoy me every time he came to check up on how the birth was going, then he still distracted me from the pain.

"You're doing great, Angel." Elijah coaxed, trying his best to stay calm too.

"Please say that we're almost done," I begged, drops of sweat trickling down my face. Elijah hesitated and looked at Adrienne for help, but she was more focused on delivering the baby. "God, I hate you! No-wait! I hate Klaus for doing this to me!"

I knew that Klaus's ghost was probably smirking right now if he was in the room with us.

"Just a little more, Eva. You're almost done," Adrienne said, eyes almost glued to the baby. I took a deep breath and used all my strength for one last push and when I heard the sound of a baby crying I knew that all of it was over. "Elijah, you'd better give her some of your blood or else…"

Elijah already knew what she was going to say and swiftly bit his wrist open, letting me drink his blood. Adrienne wrapped our child in a clean towel and handed the child to me. I didn't know that I was crying before Elijah began wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

"Is it a boy or girl?" I asked anxiously, wanting to know so badly.

Elijah smiled because he knew it and gave me a soft kiss before he answered: "Girl. We have a little baby girl."

I gasped and looked at the little girl in my arms. She had blue-green eyes and white-blond hair like her mother. In some ways she reminded me of myself, but there were also parts of her that reminded me of her father.

"She is going to break many boys' hearts when she gets older," Damon said teasingly, but he was right. If my daughter truly had inherited some of her father's personality, then she was going to chase boys already when she became a teenager. Unless she of course inherited my self-control… "What are you going to name her?"

I shrugged and looked at Elijah, who watched our daughter as she fell asleep in my arms. "We'll find that out later, but for now we'll just call her Angel." he said.

I nodded in agreement. I was too tired to think about a name right now and just wanted to spend as much time possible with my daughter. I wanted to get to know her, to find out just how much she was like her father, and maybe all those things could help me figure out which name fit.

After a quick shower I was back in my bedroom and resting, while Elijah sat with our daughter next to me on the bed and fed her. He gave her a mixture of my milk and animal blood, which our daughter seemed to enjoy quite a lot.

"I think she likes you," I said quietly, feeling my eyelids becoming heavier and heavier for every second that went. Elijah chuckled softly and took Angel's small fingers in his. She held on to his index finger and made some happy noises. "She definitely likes you!"

"I like her too. She reminds me of her wonderful mother," Elijah said and placed Angel gently next to me, so I could touch her. "Get some rest, Maeva. I promise I will keep an eye on you and our daughter. No one will ever hurt you again…"

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	28. Reward

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the review! :D**

**And now another chap for my lovely readers... enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 27:

"_Le sourire qui s'allume. Le regard qui s'embrume. Et tu t'en vas danser au ciel. Tu m'apaises Tu me mens. Puis tu glisse doucement. Vers le plus beau des sommeils… Dors mon ange. Dans l'éternelle candeur. Dors mon ange. Le ciel est ta demeure. Vole mon ange. La vie est plus douce ailleurs…_" I sang quietly, watching my beautiful only one week old baby girl look at me with wondering eyes.

I smiled and when Elijah stepped inside our bedroom the smile on my lips widened. Elijah gave both of us a kiss – one on my lips and one on Angel's forehead – and sat down beside the bed. He had something hidden behind his back and I of course wanted to know what he was hiding.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"Well… the soreness is almost gone," I answered. "But my breasts are killing me!"

"Did I hear someone saying something about breasts?" Damon asked teasingly, sticking his head inside the room.

I rolled my eyes and wanted to throw a pillow at him, but it was kindda hard with a baby in my arms, so instead I used my powers to make push him out of the room, close the door, and lock it.

"He never changes, does he?" Elijah asked.

I shook my head and giggled. "What are you hiding behind you? Is it something for me?" I said curiously.

Elijah nodded and held out fluffy stuffed bunny with a pink bow around its neck and a matching pink was attached to its bow. The card said _Congratulations with the girl – Caroline_.

"I swear, that girl is becoming my little sister!" I said and laughed.

"I think she already is your sister. Just wait to you get downstairs to the living room and see what else she's bought with _my_ credit card." Elijah said, shaking his head lightly.

I grinned and showed the fluffy bunny to our daughter, who began making happy noises. I gave her to Elijah along with the stuffed animal and he gently placed her in the adorable crib Adrienne and Alice had bought for me.

"_Daddy Elijah, could I please talk with you for a moment?_" Callum said teasingly outside the door.

Elijah sighed weakly and gave me another kiss before he left the bedroom. Lately, he, his brothers, and James had been trying to find Aldéric, but it seemed like Aldéric had fled France. I always worried that something was going to happen to either Elijah or our daughter. I loved them so much and even though my daughter was never going to meet her real father, then I knew that Klaus still loved us and looked over us.

"Did Daddy Elijah leave?" Damon asked teasingly.

"Why do you keep calling him that?" I asked, shaking head of him.

Damon smirked. "It's fun to annoy him, but it wasn't me who started it. James did," he answered and walked up to the sleeping hybrid. "I'm glad she mostly looks like you. Then when she turns 18 I can finally–"

"_Don't_ finish that sentence! I will snap your neck if you so much as flirt with her when she turns 18!" I snapped and threw a pillow at him.

Damon laughed and walked back to me, lying down across the bed like a male model. "How are things going with you and Emilia?"

He smirked. "Fine, I guess. But it's just not the same… I can't stop thinking about _her_."

I sighed because I knew exactly who Damon meant. It bugged me that he was never going to be happy, because Elena was in love with Stefan, but sometimes love just worked in strange ways. I saw that with Klaus and even though I was happy with Elijah, then I still missed Klaus and often thought about all the good moments we'd had together.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I know it's hard to wait for the right to come, but sometimes it's a good thing to wait. I mean, I waited 469 years for Elijah and now we're finally happy together."

"So I have to wait for – what? 300 more years?"

I sighed again and moved up next to him. "That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that you need to be patient. It's hard to wait… very hard… and you're going to feel like it's worthless, but… trust me when I say this – it'll be worth in the end."

Damon leaned in to me and gave me a kiss that made me feel guilty – not because I was letting him do it, but because I knew that he wasn't the one to wait for so long for a girl he might not know yet, when he already knew and loved Elena.

"Elijah doesn't know how lucky he is to have you," he said when he finally pulled away. "Thanks for the talk, though."

He gave me a friendly kiss on my cheek and left the bedroom just before little Angel woke up crying, because she was hungry. I picked her up in my arms and carried her downstairs to the kitchen where James sat – sweet-talking Adrienne into going on a trip with him to Italy.

"Where's Daddy Elijah?" James asked when he saw me entering the kitchen.

"Out, I think. Who else are home?" I answered wonderingly.

"Well, besides us three, then I think Stefan, Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie are in the living room. I'm not quite sure of what they're doing, but it's probably baby-related. How's the mini-hybrid?"

I grabbed a bottle of blood mixed with my breast milk and let Angel drink it. "Hopefully, she's pleased now, but besides that she's fine. She just keeps waking up in the middle of the night – only because she wants a hug from Elijah. It's seriously annoying."

Adrienne smiled. "I think it's cute. I mean, she just wants her daddy. You can't blame her for loving him." she said.

I sat down at the table and watched how fast Angel emptied the bottle's content. "That's easy for you to say. You don't have to get up four times a night."

She and James grinned, but then they suddenly heard a noise coming from the entrance that made Adrienne leave the kitchen in a blur and suddenly snarl angrily at someone. I stood up and was about to check out what had happened, but James stopped me and went protectively in front of me. I could hear more voices at the entrance – Stefan's and Caroline's – and they mentioned a name that made me push past James with Angel still in my arms and hurry out to the entrance.

"Katherine? What are you doing here?" I asked confusedly.

Katherine moved her gaze to me and when she saw Angel in my arms I saw a glimpse of fear in her eyes. That made me tightening my grip around Angel in case she was here to hurt me, which seemed very unlikely since we'd worked together in the past.

"They're angry at you, Maeva." she said.

I frowned. "Who are angry at me?" I asked worriedly.

"The witches. The descendants of the other witches that helped Charlotte cursing Klaus. They want to see your daughter dead and they're giving a very… big reward for the one who succeeds," Katherine answered. "I met someone who were on their way to Mystic Falls and convinced them that you weren't there, but… I think they'll come soon anyway."

"Oh, God… We need to call Elijah and the others!"

They all nodded in agreement and I quickly sent Elijah a message telling him to come home right now, which I knew he would respond to right away. Only a few minutes passed by before Elijah was finally home and he looked like he was ready to kill someone, because he'd heard about the reward.

"What do we do?" I asked frantically. "If we leave we'll put ourselves in danger, but if we stay they'll probably try attacking us here!"

"Not with six Originals in the house, they're not. But we need to put up extra protection in case werewolves or witches try attacking us," Elijah said and turned his gaze to Bonnie. "Can you take care of that?"

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise anything." Bonnie said and sent me an apologizing look.

I shuddered by the thought of someone getting inside and trying to kill my daughter, who was only one week old. She wasn't capable of hurting anyone and I wasn't going to let her do that when she became older. Elijah noticed that I was scared and ushered me to the sofa in the living room, so I could sit down with him.

"Nothing is going to happen, Maeva. I promise. We'll find the witches and Aldéric and stop them before they can even cross the threshold." he said.

"Okay. I trust you." I said and took a deep breath to calm myself down.

Elijah moved his gaze down to our little girl and smiled with so much love in his eyes. He truly did love Angel even though she was just his niece."Do you think she knows?"

I frowned. "Knows what?"

He looked up at me with sad eyes. "That I'm not her real father. Do you think she… can sense it?"

The last seven days with Elijah acting as her father had went well, but now I could tell that Elijah did worry about the future and especially Angel's future.

"Would she wake us up just to get a hug by you for nothing? She adores you, Elijah. She may not know that you're not Klaus, but she'll look up to you as her father."

He was silent for a moment and when he opened his mouth to say something, I leaned in to kiss him and made him forget about his worries. He might be my husband, but if anyone had to worry about our child then it was me. He could worry about me and his siblings.

Elijah kissed me back tenderly and seemed less tense when he left the living room to talk with the others about what they had to do. I looked down at my daughter and wondered if she was conscious of what was going on right now. It was a shame that she was only 1 week old, because that meant that she wouldn't be able to protect herself or use her powers.

"I think it's about time I get my hands on the sunstone again," I said quietly and saw a smile form on her lips. "Yup, the one that made me super evil when I was pregnant with you."

I heard a giggle coming from beside me and looked up at a smiling Elena. "You want me to take her for you for a little while?" she asked kindly.

I nodded hesitantly and handed Angel to Elena, who luckily knew how to hold her and make her feel calm. I trusted Elena, so I left her with my daughter, while I went looking for the sunstone. I was going to need the extra power if I wanted to protect Angel and keep our enemies away. Just because I was human now didn't mean that I couldn't do anything. I was above all like a momma bear and they never let anyone or anything get close to any of their cubs…

**Thanks for reading and please review - reviews make me update quicker! :D**


	29. Sofie

**A/N: Hii, sorry about the shortness of this chappie, but I haven't had much time lately to write on this story and I think Klaus has kidnapped my muse, but we're nearing the ending anyway, so bear over with me :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 28:

Elijah was sat inside our bedroom with a sleeping Angel in his arms when I returned with the sunstone necklace. I didn't say anything at first, but just watched him talk with our daughter and enjoyed the sight of him acting like a real father would do with his child. He looked so happy and so carefree that I didn't want to interrupt this moment and remind him of our problems.

"Maeva, are you happy? Yes or no?" Elijah asked without looking up.

"No, not now," I answered honestly and walked up to him. I sat down next to him and looked into his oak brown eyes. They were still so full of love – even after everything we'd been through. "But once we've taken care of this I know I will be happy."

Elijah nodded and gently handed me Angel, who was awakened by my touch. She made happy noises and that made Elijah smile.

"I wonder how she'll turn out when she get in her teen years…" Elijah said and chuckled.

"Well, one thing is certain – Damon is _not_ getting anywhere near her." I said and laughed.

"Have you thought of any names?"

I shrugged. "I do have a couple of suggestions… What do you think of the name Sofie? That was my mother's name."

Elijah smiled brighter. "Perfect. Sofie it is then."

I gave little Sofie a kiss on her forehead and then gave Elijah a kiss as well, but his kiss was on his lips and it was much more passionate. However, Sofie didn't seem to like that they were being physical and began crying, so they had to break the kiss.

"So much very like Klaus!" Elijah said, shaking his head a bit.

I carried Sofie to her crib and gently placed her inside it with her fluffy bunny next to her. She calmly went back to sleep after a few minutes and I felt Elijah wrap his arms around me from behind, both of us watching her as she did so. But Elijah noticed that I was wearing the sunstone necklace and turned me around so I would face him.

"You put the necklace back on?" he asked worriedly. "Why?"

"Elijah, I know that things went pretty wrong the last time I bore it, but I have to do whatever it takes to keep her safe. And since I'm not a vampire anymore, then I thought it would go fine." I answered.

"Of course. I understand." He took a quick glance at Sofie to make sure that she was still asleep and then continued the passionate kiss.

We moved slowly back to the bed and I pushed Damon down onto it, then crawled up on him and deepened the kiss. We rarely had any privacy or time to even kiss, so I wanted to use every second of the time we had and enjoy it. Elijah seemed to be feeling the same way, because he kissed me back with a passion I hadn't seen for ages. Last time he kissed me like this was the time when I snuck in to his bedroom and kissed him for the first time. I still remembered how I felt and how he'd made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

"Someone's starting to get in the mood…" I said teasingly, making Elijah rolling his eyes of me.

"Between you and me, then I can't wait for Sofie to get her own bedroom," he said and chuckled. "While you were… _gone_ in those two months I went back to Belgium and visited your home. I thought that maybe we could move in to your old home once we're done here and let Sofie grow up in Brussels. She _is_ part Belgian after all."

My eyes widened in shock, because I had no clue of that the home I grew up in was still in Brussels and not a ruin or something else.

"Oh, I would love to go back! Thank you so much, Elijah! How can I ever repay you?" I exclaimed, smiling brighter than ever.

Elijah pulled me in for another kiss and this time we let go of all control. I moaned softly at the touch of his lips moving down my neck as his hand moved up under my dress. He whispered sweet words in French and made me feel like when we were just starting our affair. I let Elijah undress me and after locking the door he returned to the bed and stripped down as well. We tried to be as quiet as possible and this time it wasn't only because we were in a house filled with Originals and vampires, but also because Sofie slept in her crib only a foot away from us.

I was too engrossed in the engulfing feelings that I lost track of time and by the time we were finally able to let go of each other the sun was starting to go down over the horizon.

"We really should be going down…" I said.

"Yes, we should… but we could also just stay," Elijah said, smiling happily. I giggled and shook my head of him. He always did know how to surprise me. "Sounds tempting?"

"Very… but we can't stay here forever as lovely as it sounds. You can stay here with Sofie and then I'll go down and check if the house is protected."

Elijah shook his head. "Sofie needs you. I'll go."

He gave me a kiss on my forehead and slipped out of the bed, dressing himself and taking a quick look at the still sleeping Sofie before he walked downstairs. I stayed in bed for a couple of minutes and rested, wondering if our lives were going to keep up like this.

I mean, what stopped others from trying to harm us?

Who said that everything would be over once we'd made sure that Sofie wasn't a wanted hybrid anymore?

I sighed, dressed, and walked up to Sofie's crib where she slept peacefully. I just stood and watched her sleep for a couple of minutes and even when Damon walked inside I kept my eyes locked on her. I still couldn't believe that I had a daughter, who happened to be a hybrid. It was first now a new thought came to my mind and I wondered what I was supposed to do when it was time for her to go to school. I couldn't just send her to a normal school, but I wanted her to spend time with other children and feel accepted.

"I'm glad she's not my kid…" Damon said, making me frown and raise an eyebrow. He flashed one of his smug smirks. "What I mean is that I wouldn't want to change diapers, wake up five times in the middle of the night, and worry about her health. I can barely take care of myself."

"You're right about that," I said teasingly, making him roll his eyes. "Did you want anything?"

Damon shrugged. "Elijah just told me to keep an eye on you. You do tend to do stupid things. Like on your wedding day when you got yourself trapped inside the tomb with Klaus. That wasn't one of your smartest moves."

I actually agreed, but if I hadn't done it I wouldn't have had Sofie, so it was a good mistake. I just wished that Klaus hadn't impregnated me the way he did, because no child needed to hear that they were conceived because its crazy hybrid father compelled its mother to sleep with him.

"It's not going to get easier, is it?" I asked and finally met Damon's eyes.

He shook his head. "They'll keep trying to find her – even if you do stop the witches. It's only a matter of time before vampires, werewolves, and vampire hunters start looking for her, because they're afraid that she'll turn out like her father," he answered. "I think it's best if you just move on with your lives and take things as they come."

"Me too. But I really don't want to be worried of whether or not it's safe for my daughter to go a certain place, to meet certain people or even just to be alone with me or Elijah."

"Maeva, you're 490 years old witch and have fought Klaus and lived through it. Not to mention that Elijah is twice as old as you and an Original. You'll do fine."

I smiled and so did Sofie in her sleep. Her smile made Damon look so carefree for a moment, so I carefully picked her up and let Damon hold her. He was a tad unsure of how to do it at first, but eventually learned how to do it and watched Sofie sleep in his arms.

"Definitely as beautiful as her mother," he said quietly. "But probably also as reckless."

I shook my head of Damon and he handed me Sofie back, so I could gently place her in her crib. She continued sleeping like a little angel and dreamt about good things. I wished that I could sleep as peacefully as her and just close my eyes to the problems around me.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	30. Epilogue

**A/N: Hii, so this is finally the last chap of this story! I'm sorry about the shortness, but I'm pretty sure that Klaus has kidnapped my muse and hopefully he'll give her back soon...**

**Anyway, thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews, faves, and alerts and I of course want to thank you for reading this Elijah/OC ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Epilogue:

**Belgium, 2012**

Château Belacqua looked almost like I remembered it, but the 470 years that had passed had definitely taken its toll on the once beautiful château. Elijah opened the grand front doors for me and Sofie, who was still fast asleep in my arms like she had been during the flight to Brussels. The decision to move back to Belgium was… fairly easy and we had both agreed on that we couldn't take advantage of the Salvatores' hospitality anymore. We had to move on and live our lives even though we both knew that Sofie was in constant danger.

"My father died in this home…" I said sadly and sighed heavily. "We met here, danced together and…" I smiled to myself. "…kissed. This place holds so many memories. Good and bad."

Elijah smiled weakly and walked up to me, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. He ushered me inside and the minute I stepped inside my old home I felt a strange form of comfort and safety. I wanted my daughter to grow up here and see where I grew up, where her parents met for the first time, and were the eternal love was created that centuries later was one of the reasons to why she was born.

"I cannot believe that this place is truly ours!" I said loud and cheerfully, my voice echoing throughout the first floor rooms.

"But it is and it'll be ours forever," Elijah said and followed me as I went from one room to another and showed Sofie everything I wanted her to see. I gently woke her up and began telling Sofie about which moments I'd had with Elijah in the different rooms. "Remember to tell her about the ballroom. It is the place where we first met."

He chuckled lightly, because he found my behavior very amusing, but I just wanted to think about the past how happy we were. So I went in to the grand ballroom and showed our almost four month old daughter where I stood when I spotted Elijah in the crowd and about where Elijah stood at that very same moment. Sofie seemed very happy and excited about being here and made all sorts of happy noises that babies often made.

"Etes-vous heureux que je vous ai pris à ma domicile?" I asked her, hoping that she would one day understand and be able to talk in my native language.

"I hope you are not talking only in French to her…" Elijah said with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not!" I giggled and gave Sofie a kiss on her nose that made her smile. "I'll only talk in French with you, my angel – just don't tell your daddy."

Elijah shook his head of me, but I suddenly heard him growl and put a protective hand in front of me to protect us from someone. It was Aldéric and behind him stood a group of witches, who all looked pretty pissed off to me. Sofie began crying, so I held her closer to me and whispered comforting words in French, which seemed to help a bit.

"I thought you might return here soon…" Aldéric said, taking a glance around in the room. "Simply beautiful as always. And that goes for the château as well." He winked at me, but I growled.

"Aldéric, I leave at once or–"

The witches started chanting and gave Elijah such a strong headache that he was forced down on his knees. He cried out in pain and tried enduring it, but these four witches were so strong. I raised my free hand towards them and closed my fist, making one of the witches start gasping for air, because she felt like she was being strangled.

However, Aldéric moved swiftly up to me and before I could stop him he suddenly stood right in front of me with a smug grin on his face. He glanced at little Sofie, which immediately caught my attention and alerted me. I used all my strength to hurt him and sent him flying into all the walls and pillars as if he was nothing but a puppet to me.

I was furious and was determined not to let anything or anyone near my child, but when Aldéric finally had the chance to attack me and ran swiftly towards me something strange suddenly happened and he was set on fire. It wasn't me who had done it, but someone else and since the witches were busy fighting Elijah, then… I looked down at Sofie, who was completely calm and serene and wondered if she was able to use her powers so soon.

I gathered all my strength and used them to make pieces of the ceiling fall down. One of the huge pieces fell down on Aldéric and he was squashed under all that weight. I didn't take the time to check if he was dead, because I needed to save Elijah before he was hurt.

The witches began gathering their powers as well and were chanting out a very powerful spell that I knew would kill them. I therefore began trying to take their powers away, but it was difficult since I couldn't get close enough to touch them. This seemed to piss the witches more off, so one of them tried casting a spell on me that I didn't know, but I had a feeling that it would hurt me badly.

But just as the witch was about to cast the spell on me Elijah quickly jumped in front of me and was hit instead by an orb of something blue. I screamed out his name and hurried to him, but I wanted to make sure that the witches wouldn't hurt me, so I made them burn alive.

"Elijah! Elijah, talk to me! Are you okay?" I asked worriedly, still holding Sofie tightly in my arms.

Elijah groaned and sounded like he was in pain. The wound on his chest where he had been hit wouldn't heal up and he was starting to bleed heavily. I kneeled by his body and ran my fingers through his hair, trying to calm him down and relax. He was getting paler and paler the more he bled and I knew that if I didn't do anything soon then he would bleed to death, so I placed Sofie next to his head and placed both of my hands on his chest, using my remaining strength to heal him.

"C'mon! Heal! Please, heal!" I begged, feeling tears trickling down my cheeks.

Elijah closed his eyes for a moment and I was certain that he was about to take his last breath, but Sofie placed her small hands on his forehead and I could feel how the magic was flowing through his veins, until it reached the wound on his chest. His chest slowly began healing up before me and there was nothing left but smooth skin Elijah opened his eyes sleepily and looked at me with an exhausted expression in his face. It was first now that I realized that I was still crying and without thinking I just embraced him and let out tears of joy.

"I thought I was losing you…" I whispered between the sobs. "Oh, Elijah! Don't ever do anything like that again! You hear me? I need you… Sofie needs you."

Elijah wiped the tears away, but another stream of tears just came. I kissed him passionately and even Sofie tried giving him a kiss, but she was unable to pucker her lips like I could. I chuckled softly and took her up in my arms even though I was covered in Elijah's blood and hugged her tightly.

"Welcome home, Maeva," Elijah said hoarsely, smiling weakly. "And thank you, Sofie."

Although, Sofie had been the little hero today, then she was busy looking at my earrings and wanted to touch them. It amused me how unaffected she was about all of this and how she could just move on with her life just like that.

"Can you get up?" I asked worriedly. "We really need to get you to bed, so you can rest."

Elijah nodded and even though he was sorer than he let on to, then he rose from the ground and went upstairs with me to the bedrooms. My bedroom looked almost the same, but there were a couple of changes that it definitely needed. I helped Elijah to my bed and placed Sofie gently beside him. She began pulling in his hair and seemed to found that very amusing.

"Just wait 'til she gets older and starts braiding your hair!" I teased as I helped Elijah undress.

I was weak myself, but I knew that Elijah was hurting more than I was, so I didn't say anything and simply helped him.

"In that case she better do it properly. My hair always needs to look good!" Elijah said and winced in pain when he laughed too much. "Maeva, you don't have to help me. You need rest too."

"No, it's ok. I'm your wife and I'm supposed to take care of you, remember?"

Elijah groaned, but I eventually got the clothes off him and lay the covers properly on him. Sofie quickly fell asleep in his arms after a few minutes and while Elijah kept an eye on her, I went back downstairs to fetch some blood to Elijah from our travel bags that still stood in the entrance. But before I walked back upstairs I went in to the ballroom where the five dead bodies were. I checked that everyone was dead and sighed in relief when I saw that Aldéric wasn't moving under the bricks that had fell down on him.

However, by the time I returned to my old bedroom Elijah was also fast asleep and they both looked so peaceful together, so I decided not to disturb them and quietly snuck under the covers as well.

"I'm happy now, my angels," I whispered quietly, moving closer to them without waking them up. "Sleep my angel, in the eternal candor. Sleep my angel, the sky is your home. Sleep my angel, life's sweeter elsewhere..."

And with that I felt my eyelids getting heavier until I too fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


End file.
